A tout jamais
by lyssa lys55
Summary: De la magie,une guerre qui fait toujours rage, des ennemies qui n'en sont peut etre pas et des amis qui cache leurs vrai visage...ajoutez à ça un petit voyage temporelle,une pincée d'humour vous obtenez...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Révélation**

Harry regarda la chambre qui fut un temps avait du être belle, mais qui aujourd'hui avait quelque chose d'étouffant. 

Grande et assez vaste, elle était dans les tons bleus. Mais la froideur de la couleur était adoucie par les meubles en bois polis ainsi que par les photos qui tapissaient les murs. Malgré cela, on voyait que la chambre était inoccupée depuis quelques temps. La poussière et l'odeur de renfermé donnait à la pièce un air de tristesse.

Harry s'approcha de la table de nuit ou une photo encadrer avait attirer son attention il l'a pris et la regarda avec tristesse, le jeune homme reconnut tout de suite son père qui riait aux éclat ainsi qu'un Sirius plus jeune et beaucoup plus séduisant qui souriait aussi, son regard se voila et il eut un sourire mélancolique en regardant le jeune Lupin qui déjà paraissait fatigué quoi que tout aussi joyeux que ses deux meilleurs amis et bien sur Harry ne put faire abstraction du quatrième garçon, le traitre a cause de qui il n'avait plus de famille.

Il caressa la photo avec tristesse, oui les Maraudeur n'étaient plus, leur amitié, qu'ils avaient du imagine indestructible avait été détruite par la trahison de Peter, et par la mégalomanie de Voldomort. 

Harry reposa le cadre et pris sa tête entre ses mains cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Sirius était mort et le vide crée par cette disparition le laissé désemparer, même ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient le comprendre, eux n'avaient jamais perdu un être cher.

Harry se releva et soupira en repensant au début de ses vacances il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et fut a nouveau surpris de voir a quel point il avait changé, à la fin de l'année il n'avait pas eu à retourner chez les Dursley, qui eux avaient du prendre le large par sécurité.

C'est ainsi que depuis le début de ses vacances, Harry avait du subir un entrainement intensif avec tout les professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que le directeur lui même, qui lui avait aussi fourni un retourneur de temps afin de pouvoir l'entrainer plus longuement, et le résultat était saisissant, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement.

Il avait pris plusieurs centimètres, Les séances de duel avec Rogue bien qu'épuisantes avait eu pour bénéfice de le musclé, mais plus saisissant encore était la maturité et le calme qu'on pouvait lire a présent dans ses yeux émeraudes, la seule chose dont il avait eu des difficultés a s'habituer c'était de voir sans lunette, en effet la chauve souris des cachots avait soulignée que si il perdait le combat a cause de la vu lamentable de Potter ce serait quelque peut ironique, bien sur il n'avait pas dit ca aussi gentiment.

Harry jeta un dernier regard a la pièce avant de sortir en fermant la porte doucement même si ce soir il se retrouver seul au quartier général, mis a part Buck, qu'il ne voulait pas déranger.

Il était content de pouvoir profiter de cette solitude qui il le savait ne durerait pas.

En effet demain étant son anniversaire Dumbledore avait eu l'idée d'inviter toute la famille Weasley, et, Hermione à venir s'installer au Squard Grimmaud jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et si il était vraiment heureux de les retrouver il était heureux de pouvoir profité du silence.

Harry allait descendre quand il fut surpris par un sanglot étouffer qui venait de la chambre de Buck.

Il ne pris même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette sachant que seul un membre de l'ordre pouvait pénétrer la maison ,il s'approcha de la porte et sursauta en entendant les chuchotement d'une voix familière, âpres quelques minutes il reconnut la voix d'Hermione qui chuchoter des choses sans suite, malgré une pointe de culpabilité, Harry se rapproche de la porte pour mieux entendre et dut retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il entendit la jeune femme dire.

-Ho Sirius tu me manques tellement...

Harry se rapprocha afin d'entendre la suite.

-...si dur sans toi, tu avais promis de ne pas me laisser seule, j'ai essayé d'être forte pour toi, pour nous et surtout pour Harry mais je n'y arrive plus, la vie sans toi n'a plus vraiment de sens...

Harry s'écarta légèrement en secouant la tête perdu, mais avant d'avoir tout bien saisi la jeune femme reprenait son monologue.

-...si vide a l'intérieur, plus d'un an déjà et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu me disais "je t'aime», ho Sirius, si tu savais comme tu me manque, chaque jour est une torture, tes baisées me manquent...

Harry sentit ses joues chauffé il se sente un peu mal a l'aise et coupable d'écouter sa meilleure amie a son insu mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-...pas le droit, disait elle en reniflant, tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser...

Harry s'écarta de la porte, mais bute sur le mur et ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur, avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, celle ci s'ouvrit sur une Hermione aux yeux rouge qui le regarda mi effrayé mi résigner.

-Je suppose que tu as tout entendu, murmura t'elle les yeux fuyant.  
- Oui, plus ou moins, acquiesça-t-il calmement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et fut surprise du changement, ho pas physique même si de ce coter la le changement était stupéfiant, non ce qu'Hermione trouver plus étrange encore c'était le calme et le contrôle dont faisait preuve le jeune homme.

-Tu as changé, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu trouve? fit le survivant en lui rendant son sourire.

Hermione acquiesça, elle n'était plus effrayée ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Harry étais de la curiosité et de la peine pas, la condamnation ou de la colère qu'elle aurait pensé trouver.

-Tu as des choses a m'expliqué je crois, fit il d'une voix douce.

Hermione acquiesça, ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers la chambre de Sirius, et s'assirent sur le lit, oui elle lui devait des réponses.

-J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas murmura t'elle, tu es le frère que j'aurais voulut avoir.

Harry la regarda touche par ses paroles mais ne répondit pas il attendit qu'elle fut prête.

Une fois prête, Hermione commença son récit, replongeant en même temps dans ses souvenirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry détailla sa meilleure amie comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

La Hermione qu'il connaissait avait laissé place a une femme aussi belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieure, ses yeux rougis par les larmes ne faisait que rajouter à sa bautée, même ses yeux chocolat avait pris en maturité oui Hermione avait changé aussi.

Harry fut surpris par le doux sourire qui éclairé le doux visage de son amie, alors que celle-ci replonger dans ses souvenirs qui devaient être doux amer...

Ce fut d'une voix douce, presque un chuchotis, qu'elle commença son récit

.  
-Tout à commencé l'été qui précéda notre entrer en cinquième année, Voldomort venait de revenir ,personne ne te croyait et au fond de moi je savais déjà à cette époque que tu devrais l'affronté , j'étais terrorisé a l'idée de te perdre ,et de perdre mes amis et ce qui au fils de ses dernières années étaient devenue ma famille, mais je dois aussi avouer que je me sente très mal dans ma peau ,mon corps commencer à changer et je n'arriver pas à supporter ce que je devenais...

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle évitant le regard de son meilleur ami préférant se réfugier dans ses souvenirs revivant alors les meilleurs mais les plus douloureux moments de sa vie, elle revoyait les images défilait devant ses yeux comme un film.

-Un soir, c'étais ma seconde nuit au quartier général et je n'arrivait pas a dormir ,la chaleur était étouffante, repris t'elle, je suis donc descendu dans la cuisine ,tout le monde dormait donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de mettre un peignoir ,je me suis servi un verre d'eau mais je ne pouvais pas dormir et je ne voulait pas déranger Ginny je suis donc monter dans la chambre de Buck et me suis installer par terre et la sans que je comprenne vraiment je me suis mis a pleurait, je n'arriver pas a m'arrêter ,tout était si confus ma peur ,et mon inquiétude tout ca était trop, puis je me suis calmée doucement et la j'ai senti une main douce me caresser l'épaule et me tendre un mouchoir, j'ai levé les yeux surprise me retrouvant devant deux yeux bleus sombre qui me regarder avec compréhension et douceur ,pour la première fois j'ai senti que je n'étais pas seule ,il a pris place a côté de moi et m'a demandé si je voulais parler ,mais j'ai refusé en secouant la tête ,je ne pouvais pas tout simplement ,et en croisant son regard j'ai su qu'il me comprenait.

Hermione s'interrompit et pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit elle regarda son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus surprise? lui demanda t'elle  
-Quoi demanda Harry d'une voix douce.  
-Je ne me sente pas gêné avec lui, mon corps que je trouver horrible n'avait plus autant d'importance fit elle les larmes coulant à nouveau de ses yeux.

Elle sécha ses joue et pris une inspiration avant de reprendre son histoire.

-Après cette soirée je n'ai plus passer une nuit dans ma chambre, c'étais comme un accord tactique entre nous ,chacun savait que l'autre allait venir l'attendant avec impatiente ,au bien sur les premier temps on ne parler pas, non on se jeter des regards discret ,je pleurer et lui attendait juste que ca passe mais tout doucement les choses ont changer ,c'étais infime au début mais lui souriait plus souvent durant la journée moi je me sente moins seule ,plus sereine nos regards se croisaient de plus en plus souvent chacun de nous rechercher la compagnie de l'autre sans se l'avouer, doucement on c'est mis a se parler racontant nôtres enfance puis des anecdotes tantôt drôle parfois triste.

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de continué.

-Puis, trois jours avant ton arrivé, je l'ai retrouvé sombre et brusque ,je lui ai demander ce qu'il avait ,qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, lui d'habitude si fort montrer devant moi ses faiblesses j'ai compris alors que je l'aimait ,pas un amour d'adolescente non ça allait bien au delà ,il était devenu une parti intégrante de moi ,je souffrait tant de le voir ainsi alors sans vraiment réfléchir je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serrer contre moi ,au début il était raide puis il c'est détendu doucement mais il continuer a pleurer alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me sembler juste ,je l'ai embrasser...

Hermione eu un sourire en revivant ce moment bien plus magique que tout ce qu'elle avait vu en presque sept ans car oui ,ce baisée avait tout bouleverser en elle...

-Ho bien sur c'était un baisée timide et chaste et d'ailleurs il a recule presque aussi tôt repris t'elle ,Hermione tu es trop jeune disait il, mais je lui ai souris avant de me blottir dans ses bras ,oui j'étais jeune mais je l'aimé et ça rien en pouvais le changer.

Harry écouter son amie avec attention, comment avait il put être aussi aveugle à la douleur de sa meilleure amie? Il était tellement persuadé d'être le seul à souffrir de la disparition de Sirius qu'il avait était aveugle...  
Il regarda la jeune femme qui continuer son histoire, sans se rendre compte que son visage rayonnait doucement a ses souvenirs...

-Je crois que le pire fut la veille de ton audience, disait elle le faisant sursauté.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Harry très surpris.

Hermione le regarda avec sérieux.  
-Il se sente coupable d'espérer que tu serait peut être renvoyer et obliger de rester avec lui fit elle  
-Mais...Commença Harry  
-Harry, l'interrompit Hermione ,Sirius ne voulais pas vraiment que tu sois renvoyé ,il se sente seul et surtout le fait d'être bloqué ici le rendait dingue, enfin bref pour finir tu as étais acquitté et on est retourner a Poudlard ,ce fut le plus dur pour nous ,nous quitter alors que l'on avait passer deux mois a se trouver, puis il y a eu noël fit elle avec un sourire lumineux ,il m'a avouer m'aimer et il m'a demander d'être sa femme une fois la guerre terminer...  
Hermione sorti une chaine en or de son cou et montra à Harry la bague que Sirius lui avait offert.

C'étaient deux anneaux entrelacé en or blanc recouvert de petit diamant qui lui donnait un éclat particulier.

-Harry murmura Hermione en remettant la chaine autour de son cou  
.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur

-Il t'aime comme son fils tu sais, dit elle d'une voix douce  
-Oui je sais fit Harry d'une voix étranglé

Un silence étrange s'installa, Hermione n'osait pas regarder son ami attendant son rejet, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit les bras de Harry l'entourer avec douceur.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas murmura t'elle les yeux brillant de larmes  
-Bien sur que non Mione fit Harry avec un doux sourire, bien sur tu as bien fait de ne pas m'avoir dis ca en cinquième année je n'aurais peut être pas réagit aussi bien mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux de savoir que quelqu'un peu me comprendre.

Hermione serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras les larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Harry la serra contre lui avec douceur durant quelques minutes puis il la relâcha.

-On devrait aller dormir fit il.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Reste ici, je pense que Sirius voudrait que tu la considéré comme ta chambre, fit Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris mais accepta sa proposition...

Harry se mis au lit et pour la première fois il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, pensant que quelqu'un pouvait enfin le comprendre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Assez loin de là, dans un grand manoir, un jeune homme blond d'environ dix sept ans regarder par la fenêtre en proie a un dilemme qu'il savait décisif pour son avenir.

Il avait conscience qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement avant qu'on la prenne à sa place, mais le choix était bien trop difficile ,il regarda autour de lui ,la chambre richement décorée au couleur vert et argent respirer le luxe et le confort mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire la difficulté de son choix n'était pas d'abandonne la richesse et le confort ,ce n'est pas même sa famille qui lui manquerai non , on ne pouvait pas décrire la famille Malfoy comme la famille idéale ,ce qui lui manquerai c'était surtout son parrain.

Severus avait toujours était présent pour lui ,et malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avouerai pas même sous la torture du Doloris ou sous le Veritaserum qu'il l'aimait, Drago connaissait assez bien son parrain pour voir son affection.

Le garçon passa une main lasse sur son visage et eu un ricanement en pensant à ce que son ennemi de toujours, St Potter penserai de lui en ce moment même puis vint une autre pensé, celle d'une autre personne qui lui disait d'écouter son cœur et de suivre le chemin qui lui semblerai juste, sans jamais laisse le choix à un autre.

Oui Severus avait raison, il devait suivre son cœur, et ce que son cœur lui crier à l' instant même c'était que jamais il ne pourrait tue de sang froid, pas même un moldu.  
Un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience se retira de son estomac, oui il avait pris sa decision, il allait prendre sa vie en main et ce comme il l'entendait lui, après tout il était un Malfoy non ? Et un Malfoy n'a pas à obéir a un mégalomane menteur et avide de pouvoir !

Maintenant que sa décision était prise, Drago voulais en finir au plus vite, il prit place a son bureau pour écrire une lettre qui ferait de lui un "traitre''.

_Mère,_  
_Je présume que vous serez la première à lire cette lettre et j'imagine l'horreur et la déception que père et vous ressentiraient a la lecture de ceci._  
_Je ne peux me résigné à recevoir la marque, et a devenir esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne comprends pas que père soit si fier de le servir lui qui dis qu'un Malfoy doit toujours gardé la tête droite , je suis un Malfoy et je ne compte pas m'agenouillé devant celui que père appelle Maitre je ne mentirai pas en disant que je suis désolé ce n'est certes pas le cas._  
_J'espère que vous n'aurais pas à subir de représailles face a ce que, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, appellera traitrise._  
_Votre fils,_  
_Drago Malfoy_

Drago relut sa lettre avant de la plier et de la mettre en évidence sur son bureau, il fit ses bagages et regarda une dernière fois la pièce qui avait été sa chambre durant dix sept ans puis il fit subir un sortilège d'allégement a son bagage qu'il envoya par feu de cheminette chez Severus avant de la rejoindre sans un regret.

Severus surveillé la potion qui bouillonner paresseusement dans le chaudron lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui venait du salon.

Il remonta de son laboratoire et fut surpris de voir une tête blonde atterrir sans grâce sur son tapis.

-Dray ? fit il avec surprise.

Sa voix bien que toujours aussi froide que d'habitude avait laissé percer de l'inquiétude.

-Désolé Sev, de débarqué ainsi, fit Malfoy en se relevant  
-Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu même a six heure du matin un dimanche, fit le maître des potions avec une douce ironie. Mais puis-je au moins savoir ce qui t'amène chez moi alors que tu devrais encore dormir demanda Severus avec curiosité.

Drago leva les yeux vers son parrain qui contrairement a son habitude porter un jean et un polo noir (évidement on ne peux se refaire entièrement) qui le mettait en valeur et ses cheveux d'habitude graisseux était brillant et attacher sur sa nuque, le blond eu un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait les élèves en voyant la terreur des cachots ainsi.

-J'attend une réponse, fit Severus avec impatiente, ramenant le blond au présent.

-Je voudrais voir le directeur, lâcha t'il froidement.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais a l'intérieur son cœur (oui oui il en a bien un) avait raté un battement.

-Puis-je te demander, pourquoi tu désires voir Albus ?  
-Je compte refuser de prendre la marque fit Drago avec du défis dans la voix

Severus eu un soupir de soulagement mais ne laissa rien paraitre devant son filleul.

-Dray, fit il, tu sais que je suis au service du Seigneur, alors…  
-Je sais que malgré tout, tu ne me trahiras pas, le coupa le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tu as été pour moi plus un père que Lucius lui-même, et même si tu ne l'avouerais pas sous la torture tu m'aimes.

Severus eu un demi sourire, il était fier de son filleul, mais pour l'instant il devait attendre de voir ce qu'Albus dirait.

-Tu as de la chance, le directeur doit arriver dans une petite heure, fit-il impassible  
-Très bien, répondit le blond un peu agité  
-En attendant, fit Severus, viens m'aidé à finir la potion Tue-loup.

Drago le suivit sans discuter, tout plutôt que penser a ce qu'il était en train de faire.

L'heure passa rapidement et à peine la potion mis en bouteille que la sonnette se fit entendre.

-Tu devrais aller ouvrir Dray, je vais ranger un peu, fit Severus.

Drago ouvrit la porte et fut intimider en voyant l'illustre directeur de Poudlard devant la porte.

-Bonjours Mr Malfoy, fit Albus Dumbledore avec un doux sourire  
-Monsieur, fit le blond en lui faisant signe d'entrer

Albus regarda le jeune homme de ses yeux bleus, et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole  
-Monsieur puis je vous dire un mot ? demanda le blond le teint plus blanc que d'habitude

Le directeur acquiesça toujours souriant et attendit.  
-Voila je suis sensé recevoir ma marque ce soir mais je ne veux pas le faire, fit le blond en marmonnant

Dumbledore regarda le blond avec un sérieux que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vu, et finalement le directeur eu un sourire.

-Je suis heureux de voir monsieur Malfoy que vous avez pris le bon chemin, Severus vous pouvais sortir, ajouta t'il.  
Drago regarda son parrain avec incompréhension, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

-Rassure toi Dray, je suis bien un espion, mais à la solde de l'Ordre du Phoenix et non pas du Seigneur, lui expliqua t'il  
-Mais, comment tu fais pour être encore en vie ?fit le blond surpris  
-Je suis un maître en occulumancie, répondit le maître des potions avec simplicité

Albus eu une toux discrète afin d'attirer l'attention des deux hommes

-Bien, fit Albus, je pense que Drago devrai aller au QG, il y sera plus en sécurité ainsi que vous Severus  
-Il ne va pas être content, fit la terreur des cachots avec un petit sourire

Albus lui jeta un regard polaire qui lui fit baisser les yeux

-Ca suffit Severus, lâcha le directeur d'une voix coupante, faites un effort pour vous comporter en adulte.

L'homme hocha la tête un peu honteux et Dumbledore retrouva son sourire.

-Personne ne doit dormir a présent puisque c'est son anniversaire, Drago je suis assez fier de voir que vous savez faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, ajouta t'il, je vous souhaite une bonne journée a tout les deux et on se reverra au QG, fit l'honorable vieillard avant de partir.

Severus regarda son filleul avant de faire subir un sort aux bagages du blond afin de les rétrécir puis il tendit la main au jeune homme avant de transplaner devant la porte de Square Grimault.

-Je t'en pris Dray tien toi tranquille, fit Severus avant de sonner.

-Je sais me tenir, fit le blond avec froideur

Severus lui jeta un dernier regard désolé, avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un très mauvais anniversaire

Réponse à la review de : THE ICE CAT

Je suis SADIQUE ?

Peut être que je devrais te faire encore patienté encore un peu pour le prochain chapitre pour voir si je suis vraiment SADIQUE ?

Allez non je blague ,après tout ,tu es tout de même ma première(et j'espere pas ma dernière) reviewes…

Alors voila le chapitre 4,j'espère qu'il te plairas….

….

**Chapitre 4 **

**Harry se réveilla en entendant des bruits de rires, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait dix sept ans, un véritable miracle lorsque l'on savait qu'un tueur fou voulait sa peau.**

**Le jeune homme se leva plus joyeux que d'habitude et s'habilla rapidement, d'un jean noir et d'un haut vert, heureux de pouvoir utilisé la magie, même pour des choses futile.**

**Il dévala les marches et entra dans la cuisine heureuse de retrouver sa famille adoptive.**

**-Harry, cria Ginny qui fut la première à le remarquer.**

**Elle se leva et lui sauta au coup avec un grand sourire.**

**-Ca fait plaisir de te voir, lui murmura t'il a l'oreille **

**Elle hocha la tête mais ne pu répondra car son frère la poussa pour donné une tape amicale a son meilleur ami.**

**-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, fit Ron avec un sourire**

**Harry croisa le regard du rouquin et fut surpris de croiser un regard froid, mais il oublia vite cette impression quand Mme Weasley l'embrassa lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.**

**-Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur **

**Harry leur fit un sourire avant de s'installer en face de Ginny.**

**-Merci, dit il à Mme Weasley qui venait de déposer une assiette remplie d'œufs et de bacon.**

**-Tien, fit Ron, Hermione n'est toujours pas arrivé**

**-Si, lui répondit Harry en avalant, elle est arrivée hier soir, elle doit encore dormir.**

**Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans le regard du rouquin. **

**Harry allait reprendre une bouchée d'œuf lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre.**

**-Qui ça peut être, demanda Ron surpris **

**Harry le regarda haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.**

**- Vous ? fit-il avec surprise**

**En effet Severus Rogue se tenait devant sa porte alors qu'il avait été décidé qu'il n'aurait aucun cours aujourd'hui, Dumbledore lui ayant donné sa journée pour fêter son anniversaire.**

**-Que faites-vous là ? demanda Harry froidement**

**-Bonjours a vous aussi Potter, lâcha le maître des potions avec ironie.**

**Il se écala afin de laisser passer quelqu'un qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu…**

**-Malfoy ?s'exclama t'il **

**Le blond regarda son ennemi de toujours amusé et fit d'une voix caustique.**

**-Je viens squatter.**

**-Tu te trouves drôle, répondit Potter d'une voix glacial**

**Severus jeta un regard noir à son filleul, il sentait la magie de Potter bouillir et ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident magique sur les bras.**

**-Potter, repris la terreur des cachots d'une voix calme, le directeur pense que Drago serait plus en sécurité ici.**

**Harry pesta intérieurement contre le vénérable mais non moins emmerdeur qu'était Albus.**

**-Je présume donc, que tu as refusé de servir tonton Voldi, fit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.**

**-Bravo Potter, ironisa le directeur des Serpentard avec un léger rictus a ses lèvres, vous avez reçu un cerveau en cadeau d'anniversaire ?**

**Harry sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir mais il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de jeter un regard brillant de mépris au maître des potions.**

**-Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, Mr Potter utilisera sa nouvelle intelligence pour vainque le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Rogue regardant avec délectation la colère faire brillaient les yeux émeraudes.**

**-Ou peut être qu'il attendra de vous voir le faire vous-même, lâcha Harry avec haine. Ha non c'est vrai, vous êtes bien trop lâche pour ça.**

**Harry regretta ses paroles à l'instant même ou ils sortirent de sa bouche.**

**Severus regarda son élève honni sans répondre, mais son regard était aussi meurtrier qu'un Avada.**

**-Vous êtes pire que deux enfants, lâcha Drago amusé.**

**-La ferme Malfoy, fit Harry sans le regarder.**

**-La ferme Drago, fit Rogue en même temps qu'Harry.**

**Le blond eu un sourire amusé en imaginant ses deux là dans un même lit, et il faillit se mettre à rire en imaginant la réaction de son parrain si il savait à quoi il pensé.**

**Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix douce.**

**-Harry ,pourquoi… commença la plus jeune des Weasley , avant de voir un Harry jetant des regards meurtriers au maitre des potions qui le lui rendait bien, puis elle remarqua Malfoy qui se tenait entre les deux les observant amusé.**

**-Malfoy, fit elle sans paraitre surprise, que fais-tu là ?**

**Ce fut un Harry passablement énerver qui répondu.**

**-Le directeur à eu l'idée lumineuse de me l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire !**

**Harry décida que s'en était assez et sans jeter un regard en arrière il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre.**

**Severus eu un sourire satisfait en voyant que le Survivant avait abandonné le parti.**

**-Franchement, fit Ginny furieuse, vous êtes lamentable…**

**-Je ne vous permets pas, s'exclama Severus avec colère**

**Ginny le regarda avec pitié.**

**-Vous n'avez rien à me permettre ici, vous n'êtes pas professeur, et par la barbe de Marlin on est en guerre alors conduisez vous comme un adulte, fit la rouquine, avant de se retourner vers Malfoy, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, lui dit elle plus douce.**

**Drago la suivit, impressionné malgré lui, par le courage et le caractère de la Gryfondor.**

**Ginny le conduisit vers la chambre qui fut jadis celle de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Elle ouvrit la porte sur une chambre propre et de taille modeste dont les couleurs verts et argent rassurèrent le Serpentard.**

**-Merci, fit celui-ci d'une voix neutre.**

**Ginny bien que surprise hocha la tête et laissa le vert argent s'installer.**

**La rouquine se dirigea droit vers la chambre d'Harry ou elle entra sans frapper.**

**-Ha c'est toi, fit-il soulagé**

**Ginny eu un sourire en regardant son ami.**

**-J'ai mis Malfoy dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus, dit elle d'une voix douce.**

**-Tu as bien fait, répondit Harry, et Rogue ?**

**-Il est parti, mais Harry, tu dois faire un effort avec lui, fit la rouquine avec sérieux.**

**Harry la regarda ses yeux lançant des éclairs.**

**-Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? s'exclama t'il furieux**

**Harry respira un bon coup pour ce calmé et jeta un regard d'excuse à la rouquine.**

**-Ron n'a pas encore vu Malfoy je présume, fit Harry avec lassitude**

**-Pas encore non, répondit elle compatissante **

**-Franchement, le jour de mon anniversaire, même les Dursley n'ont pas fait pire, dit il écoeurer.**

**-Allez fait un effort, fit la jeune femme**

**Harry lui jeta un regard plus que surpris**

**-Ecoutes, Malfoy à tout perdu aujourd'hui, même ceux de sa maison vont tout faire pour le blesser, je pense qu'on pourrait au moins l'aider.**

**Harry réfléchit aux paroles de son amie et hocha la tête.**

**-Très bien, allons lui dire deux mots au petit serpent.**

**Ils se rendirent tout les deux dans la chambre du vert argent et Harry frappa à la porte et attendit l'invitation à entrer.**

**Drago était assis par terre quand il entendit frapper, il se leva et invita la personne à entrer.**

**-Potter ? fit il un peu surpris mais polis **

**Harry regarda son-ancien ?-ennemi et croisa son regard.**

**-J'ai une ou deux choses à te dire, lâcha le brun.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Très bien, alors règle numéro un, tu n'insultes plus mes amis, règle numéro deux, tout le monde participe aux taches ménagères, et règle numéro trois, si tu as besoin de parler tu sais ou me trouver, tu as fais le bon choix, même si ça n'a pas étais facile, finit Harry en sortant suivit de Ginny qui jeta un dernier regard au blond qui sembler perdu dans ses pensées.**

**La journée passa rapidement et fut difficile pour Harry, en effet Il dut séparer plus d'une fois Ron et Malfoy.**

**A la grande surprise d'Harry ,celui-ci ce comporter bien envers tout le monde et parler poliment a Hermione qui lui répondait tout aussi poliment, quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi elle était aussi gentil elle lui répondit **

**-Même si pour le moment je ne peux pas lui pardonné six ans d'humiliations, je pense qu'il a assez de problème sans que j'en rajoute, donc tant qu'il fait un effort moi j'en fais un.**

**Ron lui boudait son meilleur ami ne comprenant pas pourquoi il accepter aussi facilement le Serpentard.**

**Quand vint le moment de se coucher Harry fut très heureux que cette journée soit enfin finie, il avait passé le pire anniversaire de sa courte vie.**

**Pas très loin de la dans une autre chambre un jeune homme blond ne trouver pas le sommeille, il aurait du recevoir la marque en ce moment même, que penser ses parents ?**

**Sans se rendre vraiment compte le vert argent glissa dans les bras de Morphée, et c'est avec une angoisse sourde qu'il pensa au lendemain****.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimair:**_

**Les personnages ne sont (toujours)pas à moi (c'est peut être mieux...nannnnn je les veuxxxx!)**

**_Infos:_**

**1. Alors voila le chapitre cinq, je m'éxcuse d'avance pour les fautes qui m'ont échapé... j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier.**

**2. J'ai modifié les chapitres 1 et 2 pour les rendre plus facile à lire **

**3. Cette histoire est un slash! (patiente...Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre)**

**...**

**Chapitre 5 : Serments et Mission**

**Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en entendant des cris qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à son meilleur ami.**

**Le survivant passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants un peu plus et pria pour que Merlin ai pitié de lui, car la journée allait être longue.**

**Il descendit rapidement dans le salon, et bien lui en pris car Ron menacer Malfoy de sa baguette.**

**-Peut on savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?fit Harry d'une voix coupante.**

**Les deux protagonistes regardèrent le nouvel arrivant, et Ron rougit sous le regard froid de son ami.**

**-J'attend, fit il comme personne ne répondait.**

**Drago jeta un regard au brun et eu un soupire intérieur, à quoi cela servirait d'essayé de ce défendre ? Potter serait de toute façon du côté du rouquin.**

**-Je monte dans ma chambre, lâcha t'il froidement.**

**-Surement pas, répondit Harry avec brusquerie, pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi ce sont des hurlements qui m'ont réveillé.**

**Hermione qui lisait tranquillement referma son livre dans un claquement sec qui attira le regard du Survivant, et, elle fit d'une voix neutre.**

**-C'est Ron qui à commencé !**

**Ron et Drago se retournèrent en même temps vers la rouge et or aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.**

**Le rouquin regarda la jeune femme ses yeux bleus brillant de colère.**

**-Tu le défends maintenant ?lui cria t'il**

**Hermione lui jeta un regard aussi exaspérée qu'agacée.**

**-Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot Ronald, fit elle d'une voix glaciale, on est sensé cohabité dans cette maison durant un mois, et si tu compte le chercher tout le temps ca risque de devenir invivable ici, alors si pour dire la vérité je dois défendre Malfoy, je le ferais !**

**La brune sorti de la pièce plus qu'énervée et bien décider à éviter Ron autant que possible.**

**Harry regarda le blond et fit d'une voix neutre.**

**-Tu devrais aller prendre ton petit déjeuné.**

**Le blond ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois, et disparut laissant les deux meilleurs amis ensemble dans un silence glaciale.**

**Ron allait prendre la parole, quand Harry leva une main pour le couper dans son élan.**

**-Ca suffit Ron, lui dit-il d'une voix glacial.**

**Ron le regarda furieux.**

**-Alors toi aussi, tu es de son côté.**

**-Tu divagues complètement, répondit le brun avec dédain, ce n'est pas une question de qui est avec qui, mais de laisser de côté les disputes puériles de façon à cohabité avec intelligence.**

**Ron lui jeta un regard glacial, et lâcha d'une voix froide.**

**-Je sors !**

**Harry le regarda sortir et ne fit rien pour le retenir, il n'avait franchement pas le temps, ni même l'envie de faire grandir le rouquin.**

**Le rouge et or regarda sa montre et eu un soupir exaspéré, dans vingt minutes il commençait ses cours particulier, il n'était ni habillé et il avait une faim de loup.**

**Il se doucha et s'habilla en un temps record, et ce fut un peu essoufflé qu'il prit place sur la table de la cuisine un bol de céréale devant lui.**

**Il fut surpris de voir Ginny sourire à Malfoy et amusé par une Hermione plus qu'intimidée devant le directeur qui discuter joyeusement avec Rogue et Remus.**

**Albus regarda son protégé avec un sourire.**

**-Comment vas-tu Harry ? lui demanda-t-il **

**-Bien, répondit Harry, et vous monsieur ?**

**- Je ne vais pas trop mal, quoi que depuis que Mme Pomfresh me surveille je sois obligé de manger mes bonbons aux citrons en cachette.**

**Harry eu un léger rire, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait prévenir le directeur pour Ron.**

**-Monsieur je voulais vous dire, Ron est parti tout à l'heure.**

**-Oui, fit Mrs Weasley avec colère, Ginny nous l'a dit, franchement quel idiot, fit elle.**

**Dumbledore regarda l'horloge et fit d'une voix plus sérieuse.**

**-Harry, je voudrai que tu viennes dans la salle de réunion, ainsi que vous miss Granger et vous monsieur Malfoy, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à vous dire.**

**Harry hocha la tête ainsi que les deux autres, ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuné et se levèrent à la suite de Dumbledore.**

**Une fois dans la salle de réunion, le directeur verrouilla la porte d'un puissant sort et pria les trois élèves de s'assoir avant de prendre place face à eux.**

**-Très bien, vous êtes tout les trois majeurs, et j'aimerais vous proposez de faire parti de l'Ordre, si vous accepter vous devez prendre en compte les risques que vous en courez, fit le vieil homme en les regardant.**

**Ils se regardèrent tout les trois et acceptèrent d'une même voix.**

**-Bien, fit Albus avec un petit sourire, vous devez prêter serment pour vraiment faire parti de l'Ordre.**

**Ils le firent chacun leur tour, puis le vieux sorcier leur donna un bracelet en argent ou un phénix était graver.**

**Une fois cela fait, le directeur regarda Harry et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse.**

**-Penses tu que Mr Weasley peut rejoindre l'Ordre ?**

**Harry pris le temps de réfléchir puis fit d'une voix ferme.**

**-Non, par contre je pense que Ginny serait un atout non négligeable.**

**Le directeur hocha la tête.**

**-Très bien, votre première mission sera de protéger le train le jour de la rentrer.**

**Les trois hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.**

**-Harry le professeur Rogue t'attend pour ton cour, tu devrais y aller. Je vais parler à Mlle Weasley et si elle accepte de faire partie de l'Ordre, elle vous aidera dans cette mission.**

**Harry sorti heureux de faire enfin parti de l'Ordre, et ce fut joyeusement qu'il parti à son cour.**

…**.**

**Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Harry était peu présent dans la vie de la maison, mais trouver toujours du temps pour Hermione, celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus proche du Survivant.**

**Ron voyait se rapprochement d'un œil aussi jaloux que mauvais, en effet, Hermione avait refusé de sortir avec lui, de plus tout le monde defender la fouine et cela l'agacer.**

**Harry lui parler de moins en moins à Ron, celui-ci était sorti plusieurs fois du QG, et revenait toujours joyeux.**

**Un soir, après une journée de cour plus éprouvante, Harry n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeille, il descendit dans la cuisine et fut surpris de découvrir un Drago Malfoy les yeux rouges.**

**Il hésita avant d'entrer avant de venir prendre place face au blond qui lui jeta un regard dépourvu de toute haine.**

**-Mon père m'a renié, d'après Sev, il a promit au Seigneur des Ténèbres de me tuer de ses mains, fit le blond d'une voix dépourvu de sentiments.**

**Harry jeta un regard compatissant au blond.**

**-Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix amicale**

**Le blond haussa les épaules.**

**-Bah je ne devrai pas être si surpris, après tout, Lucius n'avait rien du père idéale, et au moins je sais que Sev sera là, fit le vert argent.**

**Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.**

**-Sev ? répéta-t-il.**

**Drago eu un léger rire qui surpris Harry, c'était un vrai rire amusé.**

**-Severus est mon parrain, fit le blond.**

**-J'aurais du m'en douter, fit Harry avec un léger sourire.**

**Un silence amicale s'installa durant quelque minutes plus le blond se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il s'arrêta a la première marche et fit d'une voix neutre, sans se retourné.**

**-Merci de m'avoir écouté, Pott…Harry.**

**Harry regarda le blond et eu un sourire, peut être que finalement il pourrait devenir ami…**

**C'est sur cet espoir qu'Harry rejoignit son lit et qu'il s'endormit comme un bébé.**

**...**

_Voila la fin du chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimair:**_

**Les personnages ne sont (toujours) pas à moi, dommage je me serais bien amusée à les faire souffrir…mais attend voir, c'est exactement ce que je fais hi hi hi !**

_**Info chapitre :**_

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère va vous plaire. **

…

_**Chapitre 6 : Attaque et mauvaise surprise.**_

**Les trois dernières semaines qui précédèrent la rentrée, se passèrent dans une sorte de routine assez bizarre.**

**Harry suivait toujours ses cours particuliers, devenant de plus en plus puissant, il avait même appris à se servir de la magie sans baguette, et avait même réussi à contrôler deux des éléments, le feu et l'eau, par contre il n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser l'air et la terre.**

**Hermione elle fuyait toujours Ron, celui-ci avait un comportement des plus étranges.**

**Il disparaissait souvent et revenait toujours de bonne humeur, ses relations avec Harry était tendu et très froide. Ce qui faisait que le survivant se retrouvé de plus en plus souvent avec Ginny, Mione et Malfoy.**

**Le soir, Hermione se rendait souvent dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, et ils parlaient durant des heures de Sirius, ou de l'avenir.**

**Un soir très excitée, elle rentra dans la chambre du rouge et or, un livre à la main.**

**-Mione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda le survivant en haussant un sourcil **

**Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe.**

**-Tu passes trop de temps avec Rogue, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.**

**Harry la foudroya du regard qui ne fit qu'amusée la rouge et or.**

**-Si tu arrêté de te moquer de moi pour me dire ce qui t'amène ?lui fit il avec un petit sourire.**

**Hermione lui tendit le vieux livre, qu'Harry prit. Il ouvrit avec curiosité et eu un grand sourire en lisant la page de garde.**

_**Journal de bord des Maraudeurs.**_

_**Ce livre est le recueille de toutes farces faites ou pensées par nous les maraudeurs.**_

_**Toi qui ouvre ce livre de légende, dis-toi que tu as entre tes mains un héritage précieux.**_

**-Tu l'as trouvé ou ?lui demanda t'il d'une voix étranglé.**

**-Dans un tiroir, lui répondit elle.**

**-Je peux le garder ?lui demanda t'il les yeux brillant.**

**-Bien sur, il te revient de droit, fit elle souriante.**

**Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue et ressortit le laissant seul.**

…**.**

**La rentrée se rapprocher de plus en plus, Ginny se rapproché de plus en plus du Serpentard, et celui –ci, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, adorait passer du temps avec la rouquine, elle avait un sacrée caractère qui l'amusé. **

**Il en était même arrivé à apprécier Granger, elle était intelligente et polie à défaut d'être amicale. Par contre, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir Weasley en peinture, son regard le mettait mal à l'aise, c'étais a ce demander comment Potter ne voyait pas la froideur du jeune homme.**

**Pour, Harry les cours particuliers avec Rogue devenaient de plus en plus dur, en effet celui-ci était de plus en plus hargneux, et le rouge et or ne savait plus quoi faire.**

**Le Gryfondor eu un soupire de soulagement quand le cour toucha à sa fin, l'avant-veille de la rentrée.**

**-Bien, Potter, fit Rogue avec un rictus sarcastique, c'est fini pour ce soir, pour la suite des cours…**

**-La suite des cours, répéta Harry coupant son professeur.**

**-Oui, Potter, et ne me coupez plus, si non vous le regretterez, dit Severus d'une voix glaciale, donc je disais, pour ce qui est de la suite des cours, vous viendrais les vendredis soirs et dimanches à vingt heure précise.**

**Harry eu un gémissement intérieure mais resta impassible, à la satisfaction de Rogue.**

**-Vous pouvez partir, le congédia l'homme en noir.**

**Harry allait sortir lorsque Severus le rappela.**

**-Potter ?**

**Harry se retourna et croisa le regard noir qui pour une fois ne reflétait aucun dégout ni aucune haine.**

**-Oui, monsieur ? fit il d'une voix neutre**

**-Merci, lâcha le maître des potions d'une voix froide.**

**Harry haussa un sourcil surpris**

**-Pardon ? fit il**

**Severus eu un soupir exaspéré, la satané gamin allait le faire répéter, mais il lui devait bien ça.**

**-J'ai dis merci, et si vous me le faites répéter à nouveau je vous lance un Doloris, dit l'homme. Je sais que ca n'a pas était facile pour vous d'accepter Drago, mais vous l'avez fait, alors merci.**

**Harry hocha la tête et sorti laissant son professeur seul.**

**Harry décida de parler à Hermione au sujet de leur mission, il l'a retrouva blotti dans un des fauteuils en train de lire un livre.**

**-Mione, l'appela t'il.**

**Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour croiser le regard vert de son ami.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je voulais régler les détails pour demain, fit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.**

**-Attends, fit elle en se levant, je vais appeler Drago et Gin'.**

**Elle partit les chercher, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre.**

**Elle revint accompagné des deux autres, avant qu'il a eu le temps de réalisé qu'elle était partit.**

**-Bien, fit il en les regardant, je pense qu'on devrait se partager entre deux groupes, Mione et moi, Drago tu seras avec Ginny.**

**Le blond acquiesça, ainsi que Ginny qui eu un sourire discret.**

**-Bien, repris Harry, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, parlons du reste, on partira plus tôt afin que je puisse mettre au point les sortilèges de sécurité sur le train et autour. Par contre habillez-vous de façon à pouvoir bouger, Mal…Drago, se reprit il, as-tu des vêtements moldu ?**

**-J'ai des pantalons en lin, répondit le blond.**

**-Je te donnerai un jean à moi, il devrait te convenir, fit le brun. **

**Drago hocha la tête, et Harry regarda sa montre.**

**-On devrait aller se coucher, fit il en se levant.**

**Les trois autres, se levèrent à leur tours et suivirent le survivant, chacun entèrent dans sa chambre.**

**Ce soir la, aucun des habitants ne pu vraiment dormir.**

…**.**

**Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et s'habilla, il mit un jean noir et un haut à manches longue de la même couleur. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche droite après avoir fait subir un sortilège d'allègement et de rétrécissement à ses baguages. Il les mit dans sa poches, et jeta un dernier regard dans sa chambre afin d'être sur de ne rien avoir oublié. Il prit les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille pour le blond et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte doucement. **

**Il frappa à la porte de Drago qui lui ouvrit aussitôt.**

**-Ha c'est toi, fit il en le laissant entrer.**

**Harry le regarda amusé mais ne dis rien, se contentant de lui tendre le jean et un haut gris.**

**-Merci, fit le blond en les prenant.**

**-Je t'attends en bas, fit le brun en sortant.**

**Le rouge et or descendit dans la cuisine et se servi une tasse de café qu'il but en attendant les trois autres.**

**Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant, Hermione et Ginny, rentré dans la pièce en même temps.**

**-Vous êtes superbe, leur dit-il avec admiration**

**En effet les deux jeune femmes étaient magnifique bien que très différente.**

**Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon ses yeux chocolat été mis en valeur par un trait de crayon noir et un maquillage léger, elle porter un pantalon noir et un haut rouge a manche longue.**

**Ginny elle avait opté pour une queux de cheval, elle porter un haut blanc et un pantalon gris perle, elle c'était maquillait aussi légèrement.**

**Les deux jeune femmes, le remercia d'un sourire.**

**Elles prirent une tasse de café aussi, elles discutèrent joyeusement, quand Drago fit son entrer s'attirant le regard de Ginny qui rougit légèrement.**

**Harry regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de partir.**

**Il donna le signal de départ, et, ils transplanèrent sur le quai 9/3 quart.**

**Harry se concentra et, lança des sortilèges de protections sur le train.**

**Une fois cela fait, il regarda les autres qui étaient sur le qui-vive.**

**La gare commencé à se remplir doucement, Harry regarda autour de lui, ca cicatrice commencer à le brûler, il savait que c'était un signal d'alarme.**

**- Séparons-nous, fit-il tendu.**

**Il retint le bras de Drago, qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif.**

**-Fais attention a elle, fit il.**

**Le blond hocha la tête, ses yeux disant ce qu'il ne put dire à voix haute.**

**Harry passa les trente minutes suivante sur des charbons ardant, il sut exactement a quel moment l'attaque allait commencer, il fit entrer les plus jeunes dans le train le plus rapidement possible, sa cicatrice le brûlant de plus en plus forte.**

**-Mione, ils arrivent, lui cria t'il.**

**Ils furent une dizaine à transplaner en même temps.**

**-Laissez moi, Potter et la Sang de Bourbe, fit une voix froide **

**Les mangemort obéirent a la surprise d'Harry.**

**S'ensuivit d'un combat féroce, les sorts volaient de partout, Harry vit Ginny envoyer deux mangemorts au tapis grâce au sortilège de chauve souris, Drago lui se battait contre son père.**

**-Alors, Potter, fit la voix froide, prêt à mourir ?**

**Harry regarda le mangemort, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ou il avait entendu cette voix.**

**-Alors comme ça, Voldomort ne veut plus me tuer lui-même ? fit Harry avec un sourire à la Rogue.**

**-Il pense que tu n'en vau plus la peine, répondit la voix amusé**

**Harry vit Hermione bouger mais il se la mit entre elle et le mangemort.**

**-Tu veux rire, Potter ? demanda le mangemort**

**Harry sentit une boule au ventre lorsque le mangemort retira son masque.**

**-Toi ? fit Hermione blême**

**Harry lui était trop surpris pour parler.**

**-Oui, moi fit Ron avec un sourire glacial**

**-Alors tu compte me tuer, fit Harry d'une voix neutre**

**-Oui, vois tu Harry, j'en ai marre de toi et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a promis que je pourrais m'amusé un peu avec Hermione avant que je la tue.**

**Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius il sentit une rage meurtrière monter en lui.**

**Ron le regarda avec un amusement glacial.**

**-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas aimé ma surprise Harry, fit il d'une voix douce.**

**Il lança le sortilège de la mort, mais Harry et Hermione se tenaient prêt et lancèrent en même temps, un contre sort. Un tourbillon les pris au dépourvu, Harry eu juste le réflexe d'agripper Hermione avant de se sentir disparaitre sous l'éclat de rire du rouquin.**

…**.**

_Voila voila, un autre chapitre de fini…_

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Suis méchante hein ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimair:**_

**Les personnages ne sont (toujours) pas à moi, hé oui J.K Rowling ne veux toujours pas me les vendre (sniffff sniff)**

_**Info chapitre :**_

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère ne vous donnera pas envie de me trucider.**

**Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé, grrrrr, (je les aurais un jour, je les aurais)**

_**PS :**_

**Je tien a remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et me conseille pour cette fic….**

**Alors bisouxxx a tous et maintenant place a l'histoire.**

…

_**Chapitre 7 : Ou sommes-nous ?**_

**Le tourbillon s'arrêta et il fallut quelques minutes à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits.**

**-Ho non, Harry, on a raté le train, fit elle en regardant autour d'elle.**

**La gare était aussi déserte qu'à leur arrivé.**

**Harry regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne marché plus.**

**-C'est, drôle ma montre ne marche plus, fit il.**

**-C'est peut être le pile, suggéra Hermione**

**-Non, je l'ai changé hier, répondit le rouge et or.**

**-On y réfléchira plus tard, lui dit elle, je pense que le mieux à faire c'est de transplaner à Prés au Lard et de là bas on marchera jusqu'au château.**

**Harry hocha la tête après quelques secondes.**

**- Prends-moi la main, fit le survivant, je vais nous transplaner dans Poudlard directement.**

**-Mais Harry, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, fit la jeune femme avec exaspération.**

**Harry eu un sourire ironique.**

**-Oui, et il est impossible de survivre au sortilège de la mort non ?**

**-Ho, tu es agaçant parfois, lui dit la brunette.**

**-Allez, Mione, arrête de faire ta tête et viens, je vais me connecter à la magie de Poudlard.**

**Hermione lui tira la langue au grand amusement du jeune homme, qui lui attrapa la main.**

**Harry se concentra et se connecta a la magie du château, celui-ci du reconnut la pureté de l'âme, car il baissa ses barrières de protection.**

**Harry les transplanna dans le bureau du directeur lui-même, qui à leurs grande déception était vide.**

**-Il doit être en train de préparer la rentré, fit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.**

**Un long cri se fit entendre.**

**-Fumsek, fit Harry avec un sourire.**

**L'oiseau plongea son regard dans celui du survivant et senti la douleur qui émané du jeune homme.**

**Il fit sortir une plainte douce qui résonna comme une douce musique.**

**Le jeune homme se senti aussitôt apaisé.**

**Hermione posa une main douce sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle était venu a considéré comme son frère.**

**-Je suis désolée pour Ron, lui dit elle, je sais que tu le considéré comme ton frère.**

**Harry haussa les épaules, sans rien laisser paraitre de sa peine, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une voix glacial les firent se retourner.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ? fit un Albus Dumbledore froidement la baguette tendu.**

**Harry fut surpris de voir leur directeur les menacer, il haussa un sourcil.**

**-Mais professeur, c'est nous ! fit-il**

**-Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne vous connais pas, répondit le vieux directeur un peu perdu.**

**Harry se passa une main agité dans ses cheveux.**

**-Ou avez-vous eu ce bracelet ? demanda l'homme à la barbe blanche en baissant sa baguette.**

**Harry regarda son directeur comme si celui-ci était devenu complètement cinglé, quand Hermione poussa une exclamation qui lui attira le regard des deux hommes.**

**-Professeur, fit la jeune femme, vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous avoir donné ces bracelets n'est ce pas ?**

**-Non mademoiselle, et je vous assure que si c'étais le cas je m'en souviendrais, lui répondit Dumbledore.**

**Hermione hoche la tête, réfléchissant de plus en plus vite.**

**Albus regarda les deux jeune gens devant lui, il pouvait sentir la puissance du jeune homme, une puissance hors du commun mais sans savoir pourquoi, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemies.**

**-Mione, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça, fit Harry un peu agacé.**

**-Désolée, fit elle contrite, professeur en quel année sommes-nous ?**

**Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.**

**-En 1977, on est le 1****er**** septembre 1977, répondit le vieux directeur.**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Hermione, Monsieur nous venons du futur, nous avons fait un bon de vingt ans dans le passé.**

**Dumbledore regarda son élève et compris pourquoi la magie du jeune homme ne lui était pas inconnu.**

**-Je présume que vous êtes le fils de James Potter, lui demanda t'il.**

**Harry hocha la tête, trop surpris pour parler.**

**Hermione pris la parole et raconta les grande ligne au directeur, celui-ci écouté la jeune femme avec attention.**

**Une heure plus tard, Albus souriait à ses deux futur élèves, il connaissait toute l'histoire, mais ne pouvais rien faire pour les renvoyer à leur époque.**

**-Du moins pour le moment, ajouta t'il, je ne vois qu'une seule solution c'est que vous suiviez les cours ici en attendant.**

**-Mais comment feras ton pour les parents de Harry ? demanda Hermione.**

**Albus lança un sort au brun et jeta un regard pétillant à la jeune femme.**

**-Vous en pensez quoi ? lui fit-il avec un sourire malicieux **

**Harry n'osa pas regarder un peu terrifier par ce que le directeur lui avait fait.**

**Hermione eu un regard admiratif pour son meilleur ami.**

**Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus noir corbeau avec des reflets bleuté, la tignasse toujours aussi ébouriffé était légèrement plus longue.**

**-Je pense que ca suffira, fit Albus, bon et maintenant vos identité, Harry tu t'appelleras désormais Evan , quand a vous Miss Granger, je pense que vous pouvez garder votre prénom par contre à partir de maintenant vous êtes frère et sœur et vous venez d'Irlande, vos parents sont morts tuer par les mangemorts et donc vous êtes venus habiter avec votre oncle, moi, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il serait bien que vous preniez mon nom de famille.**

**Harry hocha la tête, c'était trop pour lui, il sentait poindre en lui une grosse migraine.**

**-Harry, je tien a te dire que je suis désolée que tu es eu vivre autant alors que tu es si jeune, mais même si je trouve regrettable les circonstances qui vous amène ici, je suis heureux que vous ayez une chance de connaitre votre famille.**

**Harry lui jeta un regard un peu froid et Hermione eu un léger rire.**

**-Par Merlin, Harry, tu LUI ressemble de plus en plus, fit elle amusée.**

**Harry foudroya sa meilleure amie du regard, don regard vert brillant colère.**

**Dumbledore toussota les yeux pétillant d'amusement.**

**-Je pense que vous devriez rejoindre la grande salle, les autres élèves ne devraient plus tarder, fit le directeur.**

**Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête et sortirent en silence.**

**La jeune femme arrêta son ami en plein milieu d'un couloir.**

**-Harry…**

**-Tu devrais m'appeler Evan, fit il en la coupant, pour t'habitué.**

**-Evan, reprit elle, je sais que c'est difficile d'être la, mais je pense que tu devrais en profiter pour apprendre à connaitre tes parents et même Rogue.**

**Harry regarda sa "sœur'' et hocha la tête.**

**Hermione lui souri doucement.**

**Des bruits commencer a ce faire entendre, le château se remplissait doucement Harry et Hermione étaient dévisageaient par les élèves qui se demander qui ils étaient.**

**-Seigneur je déteste ça, murmura Harry.**

**-Je comprends, fit la brunette pas très a l'aise non plus.**

**-Mione, je suis inquiet pour, Gin' et Drago et tout l'Ordre, personne ne sait pour Ron.**

**-Je sais Har… Evan se repris t'elle lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, mais on ne peut rien faire.**

**Harry savait que la jeune femme avait raison, et il pria pour que les deux autres s'en soient sorti.**

**Les deux amis entrèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. **

**-Bien, fit le directeur les yeux plus pétillant que jamais, je vous annonce aussi que deux nouveaux élèves vont faire leur entrer en 7****ème**** année à Gryfondor.**

**Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la table des rouges et ors.**

**- Venez-vous assoir ici, fit une jolie rouquine aux yeux verts.**

**Harry eu un léger choc, mais seule Hermione s'en rendit compte elle lui prit la main et l'entraina avec douceur.**

**-Salut, fit Hermione avec un sourire timide.**

**-Salut, fit la rouquine, moi c'est Lily Evans, et voici, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrew. Remus et moi sommes les préfets de Gryfondor.**

**-Chérie, fit James, laisses les respirer. **

**Lily le foudroya du regard, avant de regarder les nouveaux.**

**-Vous vous appelez comment ?**

**-Lui c'est Evan et moi Hermione, fit la brunette.**

**-Et c'est quoi votre nom de famille ? fit Peter.**

**Harry lui jeta un regard digne de Rogue lui-même.**

**-Dumbledore, lâcha Harry glacial.**

**Peter croisa le regard du nouveau et un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il n'aimait pas la façon dont celui-ci le regarder.**

**-QUOI ? fit Sirius en s'étouffant**

**Hermione lui jeta un regard un peu froid, tandis qu' Harry lui commencer à se sentir de moins en moins à l'aise, il laissa sa meilleure amie répondre lorsque son regard croisa deux yeux noir qui le dévisagé avec curiosité, Harry reconnu tout de suite son future professeur de potions, il lui fit un sourire discret mais le jeune homme détourna son regard.**

**Harry se sentit étonnement déçu mais n'en montra rien.**

**Il revint a la conversation entre Hermione et les maraudeurs, celle-ci leur expliqué pourquoi il portait le même nom de famille que leur bien aimé directeur.**

**-Hé, bien, disait la rouge et or, depuis que nos parents sont morts on habite avec oncle Albus.**

**-Vos parents sont mort comment ? demanda Peter la bouche pleine.**

**Hermione baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux et Harry foudroya le maraudeur de regard.**

**-Quel tacte, siffla t'il, nos parents ont été tué par Voldomort.**

**Lily eu un léger sursaut au nom du mage noir et Peter renversa son verre sur lui.**

**-Tu prononce son nom, fit James un peu impressionné.**

**-Oui, fit Harry en regardant son père, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui, après tout ce n'est qu'un homme qui ce croit plus fort et plus intelligent que les autres.**

**James regarda le nouveau avec curiosité.**

**-Et vous étudiiez ou ? demanda Lily.**

**-On habitait en Irlande, et on avait des professeurs particuliers, inventa Harry en lui souriant.**

**-Cool, fit Sirius les yeux braqué sur une Hermione pensive.**

"**Qu'elle est jolie'' pensa le jeune homme.**

**Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et Hermione suivirent la bande des maraudeurs.**

**Une fois devant la grosse dame, James prononça le mot de passe.**

**-Carpe Diem.**

**Le portrait pivota pour les laisser entrer.**

**-Vien Evan, fit James, on va te montrer notre dortoir, on est juste cinq dedans, il y a nous quartes, Frank Longdubat et maintenant il y a toi.**

**Harry jeta un regard à son amie qui discutait joyeusement avec sa mère lorsqu'il croisa le regard perçant de Remus.**

**Le lycanthrope avait une impression bizarre face au nouveau, son instinct de loup lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance mais il sentait au fond de lui que ses deux la cacher un secret.**

**Sirius lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la nouvelle, ce que James remarqua assez rapidement.**

**-Alors Siri, on rêve ? fit Potter avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? fit celui-ci.**

**Les trois maraudeurs ainsi qu'Harry se mirent à rire.**

**-Très drôle Jamesie, fit Black en lui jetant un regard noir, attend d'avoir un enfant avec ta Lily, je lui apprendrais comment te rendre chèvre !**

**Harry eu un sourire amusé**

"**Si tu savais Sirius '' pensa-t-il.**

**-Dis Evan, fit Sirius alors qu'il montait dans leur dortoir, ta sœur elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?**

**- Demande-le-lui directement, répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.**

…

**Hermione, elle suivit Lily dans leur dortoir, celle-ci lui raconter la vie a Poudlard.**

**La jeune femme se sentie a l'aise avec la rouquine, avec qui elle avait beaucoup de points commun.**

**-Au fait Lily, fit Hermione, tu es une fille de moldu non ?**

**Lily dévisagea la nouvelle avec froideur.**

**-Oui, ca te pose un problème ?demanda t'elle glaciale.**

**Hermione pouffa de rire devant la réaction de sa nouvelle amie.**

**-Non pas du tout, répondit elle amusée, je me disais juste qu'on pourrait s'échanger nos livres.**

**-Ho, fit la rouquine, désolée pour ma réaction, mais avec les Serpentard qui t'insultes a causes de tes origines, c'est devenu un sujet un peu délicats.**

**-T'inquiète, lui répondit la brunette souriante, je comprends.**

**Lily hocha la tête, elle aimait bien la nouvelle, elle avait quelque chose qui donnait envie de la protéger un peu comme son frère, même si celui-ci semblait moins social que sa sœur.**

**-Je te laisse dormir, fit la rouge et or, demain on doit se lever tôt.**

**Hermione hocha la tête et une fois seule elle tira ses rideau et se mis en pyjamas.**

**Allonger sur son lit elle regarda le plafond et eu un sourire.**

"**Après tout c'étais peut être pas si mal d'être là,'' pensa t'elle avant de sombré dans un sommeille sans rêves.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimair:**_

**Les personnages ne sont (toujours) pas à moi, c'est à croire, que je suis maudit (je veux Sev pour moi).**

_**Info chapitre :**_

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plairas…**

**Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé, grrrrr, (je les aurais un jour, je les aurais)**

_**PS :**_

**Je tien a remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et me conseille pour cette fic….**

**Et je m'excuse pour le retard…**

**Alors bisouxxx à tous et maintenant place a l'histoire.**

…

_**Chapitre 8 : Première journée ….assez surprenante.**_

**Le lendemain Harry se réveilla tôt, et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir ou il était et ce qui c'était passé la veille, le voyage dans le passé, la traitrise de Ron, et sa rencontre avec ses parents.**

**Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'esprit un peu embrumé.**

**Trente minutes plus tard qu'Harry descendit de son dortoir, et fut surpris de trouver une Hermione assise dans la salle commune.**

**-Mione ? fit il d'une voix douce. **

**-Ho, Harry, fit elle en sursautant.**

**-Tu devrais m'appelé Evan, fit Harry avec un sourire.**

**-Oui tu as raison, répondit la jeune Gryfondor.**

**-Tu vas bien ?**

**-Ça peut aller, murmura t'elle, c'est juste de le voir vivant et heureux. **

**- Je sais, fit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'elle, hier il m'a demandé si tu avais quelqu'un, ajouta t'il malicieux.**

**Hermione eu un rire tendre.**

**-Oui, il m'avait dit qu'il était un coureur.**

**-Il te l'a avoué ? fit-il en souriant.**

**-Oui, il m'a avoué avoir été un idiot très arrogant, fit-elle avec un sourire affectueux.**

**Harry secoua la tête amusée.**

**-Au faite, j'ai réfléchis à notre situation, fit-il plus sérieux, je pense qu'on devrait profiter d'être là.**

**-Har…Evan, se repris t'elle lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, on ne peut pas changer le passé.**

**-Oui je sais, fit il, mais laisse moi t'expliqué mon idée jusqu'au bout, ajouta t'il, je suis conscient que je ne peux sauver mes parents, mais pour Sirius c'est une autre histoire.**

**-Développe, fit Hermione attentive.**

**-Hé bien, il n'est pas mort dans l'ordre des choses, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il y a derrière se voile, alors j'ai pensé que si on le désactivé dans le passé on pourrait peut être le sauvé, expliqua t'il**

**La jeune femme le regarda, réfléchissant aux conséquences possibles de cet acte.**

**-Ton raisonnement se tien, finit elle par dire avec prudence.**

**-Ecoutes on peut y réfléchir jusqu'à Noel, fit il, pour le moment je dois encore m'entrainer à augmenter ma puissance, on verra a ce moment là, d'accord ?**

**- Ok, fit-elle en souriant.**

**Harry lui rendit son sourire, et déposa un baisée sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement.**

**Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les Maraudeurs suivit de Lily se dirigeaient vers eux.**

**-James que préparez-vous cette fois ci ? Demander une Lily furieuse.**

**James se contenta de lui sourire avant de saluer les deux nouveau.**

**-Evan, Hermione, déjà debout, fit il avec soulagement**

**-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça James Potter, fit la rouquine ses yeux verts lançant des éclats de fureur.**

**-Pourquoi tu es énervé ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire**

**-Parce que comme chaque année, on va avoir le droit a une blague made in Maraudeur, fit la jeune femme radoucit, et que c'est toujours les Serpentard qui en font les frais, ils vont surement se retrouver affubler de tête de lion.**

**-Quoi ? S'offusqua Sirius, tu rigole Louloute, ca c'étais une blague qu'on a fait en troisième année, on innove nous !**

**Lily lui jeta un regard incendiaire et le maraudeur préféra ne pas insister.**

**-Mais, Lily chérie, fit James en lui faisant les yeux doux, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas méchant.**

**La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir sans rien dire.**

**Ce fut dans une ambiance joyeuse qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle.**

**Harry jeta un regard vers la table des verts argents, il reconnut sans peine Malfoy Senior, ainsi que sa future épouse, ainsi que Crabe et Goyle Seniors.**

**Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de son futur professeur, il lui souri a nouveau et fut déconcerter par l'envie de connaitre un peu mieux le jeune homme. **

**Il revint au présent quand il entendit Petigrew glousser.**

**-Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda t'il avec froideur.**

**Il regarda sa mère et sa meilleure amie qui regardaient les Maraudeurs avec réprobation, tandis qu'eux rigolaient en regardant la table des Serpentard. **

**Harry regarda a nouveau et vit que tout les Serpentard porter des tenues assez extravagante, allant du tutu rose a la robe a paillettes, seul Rogue n'avait pas été atteint par le sortilège, celui-ci avait le nez plonger dans son livre et faisait comme si de rien n'était.**

**-Au non, fit Sirius, Snivellus n'a pas bu.**

**Harry jeta un sort silencieux et fit revenir les verts argents a la normal au grand dépit des Maraudeurs qui se demandait pourquoi la potion n'avait pas agis aussi longtemps que prévu.**

**Il prit son emploie du temps et lorsqu'il vit le jeune Rogue qui allait sortir, il se décida sur un coup de tête à le suivre.**

**-Désolé, marmonna t'il, j'ai oublié un truc dans le dortoir, fit il en laissant ses camarades un peu perplexe.**

**Il courut vers la sortie et rattrapa rapidement son futur professeur.**

**-Salut, lui fit-il en souriant.**

**Severus se retourna sa baguette levé.**

**-Je ne compte pas te lancer un sort, lui dit Harry souriant.**

**Rogue baissa sa baguette et regarda le nouveau, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais celui-ci piquer sa curiosité bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.**

**-Je m'appelle Evan Dumbledore, fit Harry en suivant le brun.**

**Rogue garda le silence, et Harry en profita pour le détaillé, bien que le teint soit aussi pale que dans le future, le jeune Rogue avait un nez moins brusqué mais des cheveux toujours gras.**

**Harry ne vit pas ou il allait et entra en collision avec l'autre garçon.**

**-Tu pourrais faire attention ou tu vas, s'exclama le Serpentard parlant pour la première fois.**

**-Désolé, fit Harry d'une voix neutre.**

**Rogue hocha la tête et continua son chemin, suivit d'un Harry qui bien décidé à faire parlé son futur professeur.**

**-Tu sais, lui fit il avec ironie, chez nous la moindre des politesses c'est de se présenté.**

**Le brun se figea quelque seconde et regarda le rouge et or impassible.**

**-He qui te dis que je suis poli ? demanda t'il froidement avant de lâcher comme a contre cœur, Severus Rogue.**

**Puis il reprit son chemin, sans un regard pour le Gryfondor.**

**Harry le suivit en souriant, ca lui plaisait de pouvoir agacer gentiment son futur professeur.**

**-Pourquoi me suis tu ?**

**-On va dans la même direction, lâcha le Survivant candide.**

**-C'est à ce demandé si tu es suicidaire, fit le vert argent d'une voix toujours aussi froide.**

**-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry surpris.**

**-Tu es a Gryfondor et moi à Serpentard, répondit Severus comme si c'était clair.**

**-Oui et alors ? demanda Harry amusé**

**-L'un est incompatible avec l'autre, répondit il**

**-Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ? demanda t'il, ho hé puis je ne veux pas savoir de toute façon, ajouta t'il avant que l'autre n'ai ouvert sa bouche.**

**Harry regarda son future professeur, puis il eu une idée.**

**-Dis moi Severus, tu es bon en potion ? lui demanda Harry.**

**Rogue ne répondit rien ses yeux noir regardant derrière Harry avec une expression d'haine mélanger a du dégout.**

**-Evan, fit James surpris de trouver son nouvel ami là.**

**-Ho James, fit le rouge et or en se retournant souriant.**

**-Tien y a Snivellus avec lui, fit Peter avec un sourire niais.**

**Severus jeta un regard de dégout à ce dernier mais ne répondit pas.**

**-Que fais tu la Roguichou ? fit James **

**Harry remarqua que les quatre Maraudeurs n'étaient pas accompagnés par Hermione et Lily.**

**-Ca te mêle pas Potter, lâcha le vert argent d'une voix glacial.**

**-Tu devrais être un peu plus poli, Snivellus, fit James d'une voix dure. **

**-Peut être qu'il à besoin d'une leçon de rattrapage, suggéra Sirius malicieusement.**

**-Tu devrais t'écarté Evan, fit James un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.**

**-Ha oui ? fit Harry en se plaçant devant le Serpentard, et pourquoi cela ?**

**Bien qu'il est parlé d'une voix douce, tous senti la menace sous jacente.**

**-Evan, c'est un mangemort, fit James d'une voix dure.**

**-Ha bon ? fit le survivant d'une voix glacial, et tu en as une preuve ?**

**-Il est à Serpentard, répondit son père.**

**Harry le regarda ses yeux vert brillant de colère.**

**-Et tu penses que c'est une preuve ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix coupante.**

**-Evan bouge de là, fit Peter.**

**Harry jeta un regard de pur mépris au rat et fit d'une voix neutre.**

**-Non.**

**Remus senti la puissance du jeune homme, il savait pas pourquoi mais, Evan se retenait de jeter ses amis contre le mur.**

**-Patmol, Cornedrue, arrêtez vous, leur fit il d'une voix ferme.**

**-Mais…commença Peter**

**-Non, coupa James furieux.**

**Il jeta un sort, Harry qui avait prévu l'attaque lança un sort de protection silencieusement.**

**-Ca suffit ! s'exclama le survivant un éclat dangereux brillant dans son regard vert.**

**-Alors, écarte-toi, fit Sirius.**

**-Surement pas, fit le rouge et or furieux mais toujours impassible, je ne vous laisserais pas attaqué quelqu'un tout simplement parce que vous le voulez.**

**Severus regarda la scène interloqué, depuis quand un Gryfondor defender un Serpentard, depuis quand quelqu'un le défende LUI ?**

**Peter marmonna quelque chose et Remus lui jeta un regard noir.**

**Sirius lui était partager, il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec le nouveau, qu'il aimait bien mais d'un autre côté il haïssait Rogue.**

**Harry se retourna et pris le bras de son future professeur.**

**-Viens, Sev, on va être en retard a notre cour, fit le rouge et or.**

**Il savait que jamais, son père ou Sirius l'attaquerai de dos, il ne prit donc pas la peine de les protéger d'un sort.**

**-J'aurais pu me débrouillé, marmonna le vert argent gêné.**

**Harry eu un léger sourire devant la réaction de son nouvel ami.**

**-J'en suis sûre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les remettre a leur place, lui répondit il.**

**- Ils vont te détester maintenant, fit le Serpentard en guettant la réaction de rouge et or du coin de l'œil.**

**-Je sais, fit le Survivant d'une voix calme, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas, s'offusqua le brun.**

**-Non, bien sûr, fit Harry avec un sourire ironique.**

**-La ferme Dumbledore, fit l'autre en réponse avant de rougir.**

**-Tu n'as pas eu l'impression de le dire à oncle Albus ? fit Harry un sourire maquiavélique aux lèvres.**

**-Très dôle, fit Severus en bourgeonnant.**

**Ils arrivèrent devant la classe, Hermione et Lily étaient déjà là.**

**Hermione remarqua tout de suite l'agitation de son meilleur ami.**

**-Evan, tu es la, fit Lily avant de remarqué le garçon à côté du rouge et or.**

**-Oui, désolé du retard avec Severus on a rencontré des têtes de mule en chemin, répondit le brun un léger sourire.**

**Hermione lui jeta un regard malicieux qu'Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir.**

**-Au faite, fit il, Severus je te présente Hermione ma sœur jumelle et Lily une amie.**

**Le vert argent fit un léger signe de tête à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire.**

**Lily elle regarda le vert argent qui évité son regard et demanda d'une voix dangereusement calme.**

**-Les têtes de mule dont tu parles Evan s'appelle t'elle Potter et Black ? **

**-Hé bien je dirais que Petigrew vient en première ligne, répondit Harry en regardant sa mère, mais oui tu as raison.**

**-Je vois, siffla la rouquine ses yeux verts brillant d'une rage contenu, je suis désolée Sev, ajouta t'elle un peu froidement.**

**Harry regarda le regard que le vert argent jeta à sa mère et fut surpris de voir une lueur de regret y passer avant de disparaitre aussi rapidement.**

**-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry surpris**

**-Oui, Sev et moi sommes, avons été amis d'enfance, répondit la rouquine.**

**Hermione remarqua tout de suite la pâleur soudaine du survivant mais elle ne put rien faire car leur professeur leur demander d'entrer.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimair:**_

**Les personnages ne sont (toujours) pas à moi, j'ai bien proposé à J.K de me les donnés mais elle n'a pas voulut (allez savoir pourquoi, elle m'a dit que je torturé ses pauvres personnages, vous en pensez quoi vous ?)**

_**Info chapitre :**_

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plairas…**

**Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé, grrrrr, (je les aurais un jour, je les aurais).**

**Bon je tiens à prévenir que cette fic est bien un SLASH !**

**Pour ceux qui attendent le limon hé bien ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, na !**

_**PS :**_

**Je tien a remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et me conseille pour cette fic….**

**Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres mais il reste un chapitre assez important.**

…

_**Chapitre 9 : Mort ou vivant ?**_

**Loin de là, très très loin, dans un autre espace temps, un blond et une rousse regardaient autour d'eux.**

**-Tu crois qu'ils sont mort ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.**

**-Non, fit Drago d'une voix froide.**

**Plusieurs silouhaites transplanèrent dans la gare, le blond pointa sa baguette avant de reconnaitre son parrain.**

**-Sev, fit il soulagé.**

**-Tu vas bien ? demanda t'il de sa voix toujours aussi glaciale, mais une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans les yeux d'obsidienne.**

**-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, répondit le vert argent, par contre Potter et Granger ont disparut.**

**-Comment ça, s'exclama le maitre des potions avec dans la voix une pointe …**

**Peur ?**

**Ginny s'inquiéta, si son professeur réputer pour ne laisser paraitre aucune émotion autre que la rage ou le mépris avait peur alors peut être….**

**Elle ne put pousse sa réflexion plus loin, en effet un Ron très en colère arrivait vers eux en vociférant des insultes.**

**-Sale petit mangemort ! Hurla-t-il en direction du blond.**

**Ginny s'interposa entre son frère et son ami et regarda les yeux noisette brillant d'un éclat dangereux.**

**-Comment oses-tu ? fit-elle dans un murmure glacial.**

**Même le maître des potions fut impressionné par le ton de la rouge et or.**

**-Hermione et Harry ont disparut par sa faute ! S'exclama le rouquin criant toujours, peut être sont ils même mort, ajouta t'il.**

**Ginny le regarda ses yeux brillant de larmes.**

**-Non, murmura t'elle, ils sont en vie.**

**Une main pressa son épaule avec douceur et c'est avec gratitude qu'elle regarda le Serpentard qui la soutenez silencieusement.**

**-Lâche ma sœur, espèce de fouine, fit Ron en s'approchant du blond.**

**Celui-ci jeta un regard de pur mépris, mais ne broncha pas.**

**-Weasley, aboya Rogue intervenant avant d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras, allé remplir votre rôle de préfet.**

**Ron jeta un regard étrange au maitre des potions, qui mit celui-ci mal à l'aise.**

**Après un dernier regard, le rouquin fit ce que son professeur lui avait ordonné.**

**Severus chassa son inquiétude et reporta son attention sur les deux autres.**

**-Venez avec moi tout les deux, nous devons prévenir Albus.**

**Ils transplanèrent à Prés au Lard, et firent le chemin qui les séparait du château dans un silence pesant.**

**Une fois arriver Severus toqua à la porte de son employeur.**

**-Entrez, fit la voix du directeur.**

**-Potter et…, commença Rogue.**

**-Hermione…continua Ginny en interrompant son professeur.**

**-Ont disparut…finit Albus, je sais.**

**-Vous…commença Drago interloquait.**

**-Savez ? Fini Ginny d'une même voix.**

**Le directeur les regarda un peu amusé.**

**-Oui je le savais, répéta le vieux mage, comme je sais ou ils sont.**

**-Ou ? demanda Ginny curieuse.**

**-En sécurité ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le directeur.**

**Le maitre des potions lui regardé le vieux fou avec dureté.**

**-Il est ou ? demanda t'il d'une voix glaciale.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, fit le vieux sorcier un léger sourire aux lèvres, tu finiras par te souvenir.**

**-Me souvenir ? répéta-t-il blêmissant à vu d'œil.**

**Dumbledore hocha la tête ses yeux bleu pétillant de malice.**

**-Weasley, Malfoy dehors ! Lâcha-t-il sans les regarder.**

**Drago vu tout de suite qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec son parrain il attrapa la rouge et or par le bras et la tira vers la sorti.**

**-Maintenant expliquez vous Albus, et pour une fois ne vous avisez pas de me mentir, fit le maitre des potions d'une voix menaçante.**

**-Sev…**

**-Non ! S'exclama le maître des potions avec hargne, cette fois je veux la vérité maintenant !**

**-Ils sont dans le passé, fit le directeur d'une voix froide.**

**-Quand ? demanda Severus.**

**Mais on pouvait voir à son visage qu'il le savait déjà.**

**-1977.**

**-Hermione et …**

**-Evan oui, fit le directeur d'une voix lasse.**

**-Comment ? demanda l'homme en noir.**

**-On a un traître dans nos rangs, fit Albus avec tristesse.**

**Rogue hocha la tête réfléchissant.**

**-Severus, Harry était, est sincere.**

**-Qui est le traître ? demanda le directeur des Serpentard, sans relever la dernière phrase.**

**-Pas encore, fit Dumbledore.**

**Albus croisa le regard noir de son employé et ami, un regard noir de douleur et de colère.**

**-Harry….**

**-Non Albus, le coupa le brun, Potter reste Potter. Fit-il avec un ricanement.**

**-Mais Evan…**

**-Evan est mort, hurla le professeur perdant son sang froid.**

**-Non, fit le vieil homme d'une voix douce.**

**- Taisez-vous, fit Rogue d'une voix lasse.**

**-Je t'en pris Severus, réfléchis, tu as le droit à une seconde chance, ne la perd pas.**

**Rogue regarda son mentor, les yeux vide il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**-Dois je me rendre a la prochaine réunion ? demanda t'il d'une voix neutre.**

**-Non, répondit le directeur.**

**-Alors je ne vous sers plus à rien, fit l'homme en sortant.**

**-Tu te trompe mon garçon, tu te trompe, fit Dumbledore.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Discussion nocturne

Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tien à m'excuser de ma très longue absence, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop, je ne veux pas trop m'étendre sur la raison mais sans faire de promesse cela ne se renouvèlera pas.

Bisou a tout ceux qui continu à me suivre et merci d'être encore la ….

Et maintenant place à la suite de l'histoire

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Harry et Hermione étaient en 1977, durant ce temps-là ils avaient pu voir Lily quitté James de manière brutale…

_Flash-Back_

_-Tu n'es qu'un idiot James ! Avait fait la rouquine d'une voix glaciale._

_-Mais Lily, avait répondu le Gryfondor sans comprendre._

_-Non tait- toi James, ça suffit, je pensais réellement que tu avais grandi mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est fini…_

_Fin du Flash-Back _

Il y avait eu aussi Sirius qui avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Hermione, mais celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié le fait que le jeune homme défende James en disant que Severus méritait ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais le plus étrange et l'étrange amitié qui c'était développer entre Harry et Severus.

En effet Harry commencer à percevoir l'humour un peu bizarre du Serpentard, ho Snape n'était pas devenu gentil ou bavard non, mais pour la première fois ils n'y avaient aucun préjuger puisqu'Evan n'était pas Harry Potter.

Si non la vie continué son cour, aussi normal que pouvait être la vie à Poudlard.

Trois semaines après leur arrivé, une jeune fille de sixième année connu pour être une groupie de Sirius et James, vint voir Harry et l'invita à sortir avec lui, Hermione riait encore de la réaction de son meilleur ami, celui-ci l'avait dévisagé avant de s'exclamer.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? avait-il dit d'une voix ou l'horreur se mélanger à la surprise.

Hermione avait ensuite raconté l'épisode à Lily et Severus, la rouquine s'était écrouler de rire, quant au Serpentard lui s'était contenter d'un sourire microscopique.

Hermione elle souffrait en silence, de voir Sirius sortir avec une fille différente chaque jours, mais elle continué de faire bonne figure pour ne pas gâcher la chance d'Harry, pour une fois celui-ci sembler en paix avec lui-même.

Si tout allait bien pour les deux voyageurs temporels on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Maraudeurs.

James semblé au bord de la dépression, il allait en cours mais ne participé plus comme avant, il manger a peine et c'est à peine s'il répondait à ses amis.

Pour ce qui est de Sirius, il voyait bien que son meilleur ami allait mal mais c'est propres problèmes l'accaparait tellement qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de parler avec James. Il se sentait coupable de sortir avec toutes ses filles quand une seule occupait réellement ses pensées. Mais il avait peur, peur des sentiments qu'Hermione lui inspirait, jamais une fille lui avait fait ça.

Remus lui regarder et analysé, l'intérêt que porter les Serpentards à Evan, que celui-ci était attirer par Snape bien plus qu'il ne s'en doutait lui-même, tout comme Sirius qui était complètement amoureux d'Hermione même si il se voiler la face, James qui déprimé, puis y avait Peter qui disparaissait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

…

Quelques temps après leurs arrivé Harry rêva pour la première fois, enfin ce n'était pas à proprement parler un rêve mais plus un cauchemar, il pouvait voir et sentir la joie féroce de Voldomort quand il tuait les pauvres innocents. Il était deux heures du matin quand il se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulait le long de son visage et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre et de douleur. Ne voulant pas réveillé ses camarades de chambres il se leva en silence et descendit dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Il s'installa devant le feu, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se recoucher, au ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas plus violent que d'habitude, mais là tout ce mélanger et il n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses.

Sa meilleure amie était malheureuse à cause de son parrain, son père le haïssait, sa mère avait quitté son père, et lui se sentait attiré par son futur professeur de potions qui le déteste du moins dans son présent à lui.

Le rouge et or soupira et décida de s'entrainé à la magie des éléments, il se concentra sur le feu et s'amusa à former une boule qui flotta légèrement, puis il la sépara en deux , puis en trois. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il commença à jongler avec les boules , s'amusant de l'effet lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter.

Les boules disparurent d'un coup, il se retourna et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec …

-Remus? s'exclama Harry avec surprise.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, fit le loup garou d'une voix douce.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le survivant en se retournant.

Remus hésita avant de prendre place en face de de lui.

-Tu dois être très puissant pour pouvoir utiliser la magie des éléments, dit le maraudeur.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, mais ne répondit rien.

-Bon tu ne veux pas parler de ça, fit Remus, alors parlons de Lily.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

-Seigneur, on dirait Snape, fit le loup garou amusé.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, qui amusa encore plus le maraudeur.

-Evan, repris Remus à nouveau sérieux, es- tu avec Lily ?

Harry ne compris pas la question tout de suite, mais quand ce fut le cas il fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Lily…et moi ? fit Harry en riant toujours.

Remus le regarda surpris de sa réaction inattendue.

-Impossible, fit Harry en hoquetant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Lily ? Demanda Remus avec curiosité.

-Ho si, répondit Harry toujours aussi amusé, je l'aime autant que j'aime Mione, et crois le ou pas je ne voudrais sortir avec elle pour rien au monde.

-James crois que c'est à cause de toi que Lily l'a quitté, fit le maraudeur.

-James est un idiot, répondit Harry avec sérieux Lily l'aime mais il doit apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et toi aussi tu es un idiot de ne pas les arrêtes.

Remus baissa les yeux de honte.

-Je sais que j'ai tords de les laisser faire sans rien dire, dit-il, mais…

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase mais Harry le fit pour lui.

-Tu as peur de les perdre, lâcha-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Le loup garou hocha la tête sans répondre.

-Je comprends, fit Harry avec amertume.

Remus lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Une longue histoire, mais pour faire court j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, fit Remus.

-Oui moi aussi je le suis, répondit Harry en tournant son regard vers la cheminée, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas fait confiance à la bonne personne.

Remus le regarda avec un air interrogatif qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner

-Mon meilleur ami m'a trahi et l'ironie dans tout ça c'est que celui que je prenais pour mon ennemi m'a sauvé la vie. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre

-Je suis désolé, répéta le loup garou ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Le survivant haussa les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, pas envers moi du moins, précisa Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Remus eu un sourire amusé.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton oncle, lui dit-il.

Harry pouffa légèrement.

-Sev aussi dit la même chose sauf que d'après lui je suis aussi suicidaire.

- Pourquoi l'apprécies-tu autant ? demanda Lupin avec curiosité.

-Severus ? demanda Harry.

Remus hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Un jour peut être tu comprendras, jusque-là réfléchies bien à cette phrase « les apparences sont trompeuses », répondit-il énigmatique.

Remus su tout de suite qu'il ne tirera rien de plus du Gryfondor, et n'insista pas.

-Ta sœur et toi avaient un secret, dit-il d'une voix un peu froide.

-Oui, répondit Harry de manière laconique.

-Pourquoi étais tu agité dans ton lit ? demanda Lupin en guettant la réaction du lion.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, Harry se leva et le foudroya du regard furieux.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

- Disons que j'ai l'ouïe très fine, répondit le loup garou.

-Même l'ouïe d'un LOUP GAROU ne pourrait pas passer mon sort de silence, répondit Harry en appuyant sur le terme loup garou sachant que ça titillerait son interlocuteur.

Remus blêmit sous la remarque, et avoua d'une voix froide.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je t'ai vu t'agiter.

-Je faisais juste un cauchemar, répondit le survivant le regard fuyant, ça m'arrive assez souvent depuis quelques temps.

Remus le regarda attentivement, et bien que le visage du jeune n'ait montré aucuns signes, il sut instinctivement qu'il ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité.

-On fera comme si c'était seulement ça, fit Evan en souriant légèrement.

-Comment tu…, fit Remus surpris.

Personne, Dumbledore mis a pare n'avais jamais pu lire en lui ainsi, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, c'était à cause de son côté loup garou.

-Nous dirons que tu as pensé à haute voix, dit Harry en souriant amusé.

Lupin le dévisagea les yeux plissé.

-Tu es extrêmement puissant, lâcha-t-il, je le sens.

-Tu l'es toi aussi, répondit le jeune Potter avec un sourire mystérieux.

-C'est drôle mais tu n'as aucune ressemblance avec ta sœur, fit remarqué le maraudeur.

-Elle ressemble à notre mère, contrairement à moi qui ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père. Répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Mais le loup garou en Lupin sentit la tension qui émané du jeune homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui échappé, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il trouverait.

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne faisant sursauter le maraudeur.

-Il est très tard, fit Lupin en se levant, on devrait aller dormir.

- Vas-y-toi, moi je préfère rester encore un peu.

-Ok, alors bonne nuit, fit le maraudeur en le regardant.

-A toi aussi Remus, murmura Harry.

Le lycanthrope se retourna une dernière fois et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une larme perler sur la joue du jeune homme, une unique larme qui le remua plus que la conversation qu'il avait avec le jeune homme.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Ou Hermione essaye d'ouvrir les yeux à Harry.

_**Disclaimair:**_

_**Les personnages SONT ENFIN A MOI ! Heu non c'était juste un fantasme désolée….**_

_**Info chapitre**__** :**_

_**C'est ici que les choses se mettent en place.**_

_**J'espère que personne ne sera déçu !**_

_**Et encore une fois je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et me conseillent pour cette histoire.**_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Hermione se réveilla la première, et après s'être habillé rapidement, elle descendit pour attendre Harry, mais dès qu'elle le vit assis près de la cheminée habillé de pied en cap elle comprit de suite.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses yeux hantes parlaient pour lui.

-Ho Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Mione fais attention, siffla le jeune homme à voix basse, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Evan même quand on est seuls.

La jeune femme dévisagea son meilleur ami de son regard perçant, ce regard qui rendait Harry tres nerveux.

-Tu aimes être Evan n'est pas, dit-elle avec perspicacité.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

-J'aime être Evan car il est reconnu pour ces aptitudes en cours, pour ces bêtises, et non parce qu'il a survécu à un sort que Voldomort lui a lance alors qu'il n'était même pas en âge de s'en souvenirs.

Il s'arrêta devant celle qui était devenu une vrai sœur pour lui.

-Hermione ce jour-là, quand IL est venu chez moi et qu'il a tué mon père et ma mère, il n'a pas détruit que ma famille, il a détruit ma vie, mon enfance, il m'a volé ma vie, ce soir-là je suis moi aussi mort avec eux, du moins en partie, et le pire c'est que ça recommence à chaque fois que je me vois tuant des gens à travers lui, dit –il ses yeux verts brillant de rage.

Hermione le regarda les yeux brillant de larmes, elle se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-Evan, c'est lui et lui seul qui tues ces gens et je te promets qu'on le mettra hors d'état de nuire, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry referma ses bras sur la jeune femme et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, éloignant les horreurs de la nuit précédente.

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui avec douceur.

-Hermione je déteste être ici, je te vois malheureuse à cause de mon idiot de parrain et mon père qui me hais juste parce qu'il croit que ma mère est amoureuse de moi…

-D'abord Sirius n'est pas idiot, fit Hermione en souriant, juste très immature tout comme ton père, et puis ton père est aveuglé par sa jalousie parce que je pense que même si Lily n'était pas ta mère et qu'elle serait amoureuse de toi, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le survivant.

La brunette le regarda mi gênée mi exaspérée.

-Harry, es-tu attiré par une fille ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bah non ! répondit le jeune brun sans voir ou son ami voulait en venir.

-Bon je reformule ma question, fit la jeune femme devant l'air perdu de son ami, as-tu déjà était attiré par une fille ?

-Cho, répondit Harry sans en être vraiment convaincue.

Hermione soupira devant la mauvaise volonté du Gryfondor de comprendre.

-Evan, ça a duré combien de temps ? demanda la jeune lionne.

-30 minutes, répondit Harry un peu penaud.

- Voilà, fit-la jeune Gryfondor avec cet air qu'Harry connaissait si bien.

-Voilà quoi ? s'exclama Harry .

-Ho Har…Evan, se reprit la jeune femme en voyant le regard noir de son ami, tu es parfois si aveugle, si tu n'es pas attiré par les filles c'est parce que je pense que tu l'es plus par les garçons, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le choc.

-Qu…quooo…quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Tu préfères…répéta la brunette.

-Ça va, la coupa t'il en lui jetant un regard incendiaire, j'ai compris.

Hermione lui jeta un regard prudent.

-Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, je me sens un peu perdu, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Ecoutes, réfléchis-y, lui conseilla la jeune lionne avec un sourire.

Elle se leva, suivit d'Harry qui sembler toujours sous le choc.

-Comment pourrais-je savoir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Son amie le regarda avec malice

-Imagine, Sophie et toi en train de vous embrasser, dit-elle.

-C'est qui Sophie ? demanda-t-il

-C'est la fille de 6eme année qui n'arrête pas de te regarder.

Une expression de pur horreur passa sur le visage du survivant faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme.

- !bien et maintenant, imagine toi en train d'embrassé heu, fit elle en réfléchissant, Severus.

Harry senti un frisson agréable et pas inconnu au niveau de reins.

Hermione elle eut un sourire.

« _Je le savais » pensa-t-elle._

-Aller, avoue ! Il te plaît notre futur maitre des potions, lui fit-elle avec un regard ironique.

-Surement pas ! S'exclama Harry sachant qu'il n'était pas très convaincant.

Hermione éclata d'un rire joyeux.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, fit-elle en agitant un doigt devant lui, c'est mal de se mentir.

-Tu dérailles complètement Mione, répondit un Harry tout rouge.

-Tu sais, repris la jeune femme avec plus de sérieux, chez les sorciers c'est moins mal vu que chez les moldus, c'est même assez courant que 2 hommes décident de faire leur vie ensemble, il y a même des couple ou l'amour et la magie et si puissante qu'ils arrivent à avoir des enfants.

-Mione Snape me hait, et Sev me supporte à peine, non mieux vaut oublier cette idée absurde. Répondit le jeune homme sans vraiment le penser.

Hermione eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Tu es si naïf mon cher frère, fit-elle.

Harry ne put répondre, car ils furent rejoints par une tornade rousse.

-Salut vous deux, fit Lily joyeusement.

-Salut, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Tu as l'air heureuse ce matin, fit Hermione amusée, je me demande pourquoi.

-Rien, répondit la jeune femme en regardant Harry avec inquiétude, Evan tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle

-J'ai juste mal dormi, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rassurante.

-Si on allait manger ?proposa la brunette.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Etant mercredi ils ne commençaient les cours qu'à dix heures avec trois heures de potions d'affiler, puis après le déjeuner ils enchainaient avec trois heure de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la grande salle et repéra Severus assis seul à la table des Serpentards le nez plongé dans un livre.

Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger sous l'œil incrédule des professeurs présents et des élèves, seul le directeur eu un sourire amusé et ses yeux bleu pétillèrent un peu plus que d'habitude.

Hermione elle eut un sourire mais suivit son frère avec une Lilly plus que surprise.

-Salut Sev, fit Harry d'une voix jovial tout en s'asseyant en face du garçon.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, siffla le jeune Serpentard sans lever les yeux de son livre, c'est Snape ou Severus.

-C'est très mal élevé de ne pas regarder la personne avec qui on parle, fit Harry.

Severus ferma son livre en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent qui amusa le futur maitre des potions bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

-Et tu sais très bien que j'adore t'appeler Sev, continua le lion taquin.

Harry regarda son ami l'œil pétillant, il adorait taquiné Severus, il aimait voir le visage de celui-ci s'animer.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez afin de se calmer.

-Ecoutes moi bien Dumbledore, ho et puis merde, s'exclama-t-il, Evan …

Il fut interrompu par un groupe de Serpentard qu'Harry détesté cordialement.

-Tiens, tiens, on dirait que des petits lions se sont perdu à notre table, fit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry garda un visage impassible comme à son habitude et regarda le blond et fit de la même voix trainante et ironique.

-Tiens, tiens, on dirait bien que tonton Voldi a appris à ses sous fifres à dire qutres chose que oui maître.

Snape eu un sourire intérieure face à la répartit du Gryfondor.

_« Rien à dire »pensa-t-il, « il est excellent à ce jeu-là »_

Lucius se tourna vers Sev et lui dit d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, le maitre n'aime pas les traitre.

Harry se leva, ses yeux brillant d'une rage contenu.

-Si tu oses t'en prendre à lui je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi, fit le survivant.

Ce fut Bellatrix qui répondit en ricanant.

-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ?

-Comme tu es aussi stupide que ton cher maitre je dirais que non, mais pourtant je t'assure que tu devrais avoir peur, répondit Harry d'une voix si froide que même Hermione en eu des frissons.

Le futur professeur observa son ami faire face à ses ennemies de manière sereine.

_« Ami ?_ »Sursauta le vert argent.

Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« _Surement pas »_pensa t'il.

_« Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir »_fanfaronna une petite voix dans sa tête.

-….notre maitre est plus puissant que tu ne le sauras jamais, disait la future madame Lestrange.

Harry eu un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiote, tout comme Tom, ton cher maitre n'est qu'un sang mêlé, tout comme la moitié si ce n'est pas plus que cette école.

-Tu mens ! cria la jeune femme.

-Tu crois ? répondit Harry en ricanant.

Bellatrix s'approcha du survivant et fit d'une voix sifflante.

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi, tu as beau porter le nom de Dumby il n'empêche que tu n'es pas aussi fort que lui et mon maitre pourrais t'écrabouillé !

-Suis-je sensé avoir peur ? demanda ironiquement le survivant

Bellatrix le regarda les yeux remplis d'une haine féroce.

-Si on était seul je te jure que je t'aurais mis en pièces, cracha la Serpentard.

Harry lui jeta un regard dur mais un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je suis sure que tu n'arriverais même pas à m'égratigner.

Si Lucius et deux autres serpentards n'avaient pas retenu la future prisonnière, celle-ci aurait sauter à la gorge du jeune Gryfondor.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard glacial et calculateur vers Hermione.

-Ta sœur a l'aire bonne, dit-il avec un air libidineux sur le visage.

Puis ils partirent, laissant Harry inquiet et furieux.

Il serra les points sous la table, pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand une main douce mais ferme se posa sur la sienne afin de le calmer, Harry leva les yeux incertain vers son futur professeur, celui-ci le regarda impassible. Le lion n'hésita pas avant de serrer la main de son ami en retour.

Hermione elle se tourna vers Harry blême de peur.

-Tu crois qu'il oserait faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry avec franchise, mais Mione on doit ce décider vite pour tu sais quoi, d'après Albus on pourra repartir juste après les vacances du nouvel an.

Lily regarda ses deux amis d'un air incrédule.

-Partir ? répéta-t-elle.

Harry sentit la main de Severus se raidir et vit son visage se fermer.

-Je dois y aller, jeta le Serpentard avec dureté.

Harry regarda le jeune homme partir sans comprendre.

-Har…commença Hermione, avant de s'interrompre devant le regard d'avertissement de son meilleur ami, Evan siffla t'elle, va le rejoindre.

-Mais pourquoi ?demanda Harry un air d'incompréhension se dessinant sur son beau visage.

Hermione secoua la tête exaspérée et Lily lui jeta un regard ou se mélanger la commisération et la pitié.

-Ecoutes Evan, fit Lily d'une voix patiente, je connais Sev depuis que j'ai quatre ans et vu sa réaction je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas parti parce qu'il avait un truc à faire mais parce qu'il a peur de te voir t'en aller, il s'est beaucoup attacher à toi, et là, vous nous annoncer comme si de rien était que vous partait dans moins de quatre mois.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir il se leva et courut à la suite de son futur professeur sous le regard amusée des deux jeunes femmes.

-Tu crois qu'ils savent ? demanda Lily avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'ils savent quoi ? demanda Hermione en la regardant.

-Qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre pardi, s'exclama la rouquine.

Hermione lui jeta un regard chargé d'ironie.

-On parle d'un petit Gryfondor qui a en amour autant d'expérience qu'un nourrisson et d'un petit Serpentard qui refuse d'exprimer la moindre émotion qui ne soit pas le sarcasme ou le mépris, verdict ? demanda la brune.

- On n'est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux-là, répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain chapitre sera un peu court mais il y aura aussi plein de petite surprise._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous aimez toujours._

_Gros bisouxxx à tout le monde._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : ''Ne pars pas…''

_**Disclaimair:**_

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas a mon très grand désespoir….par contre j'avoue les torturés selon mon imagination sadique…. Hi hi hi…**

**Petites info : **

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir publier avant mais étant en périodes d'examens je n'ai vraiment pas eu une minutes à moi.**

**Ensuite comme je vous l'avez dis dans le dernier chapitre celui-ci et comme qui dirais pleins de surprises …**

Harry courut après le Serpentard comme jamais il n'avait couru de sa vie.

Il le vit se diriger vers le lac, et le suivit plus lentement. Maintenant qu'il était devant lui il hésitait ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Pendant que le Survivant réfléchissait, Severus n'était pas en reste,

''_Partir'' pensa-t-il avec amertume. ''Tu t'attendais à quoi espèce d'idiot ? qu'il allait rester avec toi ? Que peut-être il pourrait t'apprécier à défaut de PLUS ? ''_

Snape passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux gras, la voix haï de son père qui hurler résonnant à ses oreilles.

''_Sale petit gamin stupide ! complètement dégénéré… avorton incapable….vaut rien….''_

Et lui qui supplié d'une petite voix

''_Ça suffit, ça suffit… pitié arrête…'' _

''_C'est de ta faute si ta mère est morte''_ hurlait il en devenant tout rouge.

''_Même elle ne voulait pas d'un petit imbécile tel que toi… ''_

Severus perdit la notion du temps, il resta là à revivre des souvenirs ou la violence n'avait pas de fin, ou la torture n'était pas toujours physique mais plus douloureuse.

Puis vint des souvenirs plus doux, comme sa rencontre avec Lily, mais même ça il avait fallu qu'on le lui enlève, puis Evan est arrivé et il lui avait rendu sa meilleure amie mais il lui avait aussi offert son amitié, il l'avait même fait rire, et voilà que maintenant il annonce qu'il repartait bientôt…

Le jeune homme soupira, il y avait chez Evan tant de complexités que ça le dérouté tout en piquant sa curiosité, se mélange de douceur et de dureté, ce beau visage qui ne laisser transparaitre aucun sentiments sauf quand il regardait sa sœur, on pouvait y voir de la tendresse, la confiance, mais Severus savait, pour l'avoir était un nombre incalculable de fois, que le lion avait était blesser profondément, mais qu'il occultait sa souffrance sans meme s'en rendre compte.

-H é Snape, l'interpella une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, voix qu'il haïssait depuis maintenant sept ans.

-Potter, répondit il d'une voix lasse.

Le départ d'Evan lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en avait perdu l'envie de se battre contre son ennemi de toujours.

James remarque la tristesse de celui qu'il détester par principe, il fut surpris de ressentir de la compassion pour le vert argent, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il prit place à ses côtés3.

Severus le laissa faire, le lion n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer pour une fois.

James quand a lui réfléchissait, pour la première fois en sept ans il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais essayer de parler avec Snape , il l'avait juger sans savoir, il se rappela ce que Lily et Evan avais essayer de lui faire comprendre, et réalisa qu'il c'était vraiment comporter comme un … Voldomort…

Severus lui dévisager celui qui l'avait priver de sa meilleure amie , celui-ci avait un air si sombre et si triste qu'il lui fit presque pitié.

-Elle reviendra, lâcha t'il avec froideur.

-Qui ? demanda James sans comprendre.

-Lily, elle est réellement amoureuse de toi. Répondit le Serpentard d'une voix songeuse.

-Je sais pas , fit James songeur, je crois que cette fois ci j'ai été trop loin.

Severus lui jeta un regard en coin trop surpris pour le cacher.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la Potter ? demanda Snape d'une voix brusque mais sans méchanceté.

-Je discute avec un serpent, fit James d'une voix ironique.

-Pourquoi ? fit Sev

-Si seulement je le savais Sniv… Snape , se repris le rouge et or à la dernière minute.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Toujours hésitant Harry regarder la scène au loin.

- Que veux-tu de moi, Potter ? Demanda Severus d'une voix neutre.

-Lily, je veux récupéré Lily, répondit James d'une voix amère.

Severus le regarda interloqué, Potter lui demandé de…l'aide ?

-J'aime Lily , je l'aime tellement que depuis qu'elle m'a quitté je ne dors plus , je ne mange plus, je ne vis plus. Le pire c'est que je l'ai perdu et que je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même .

«_Moi aussi je l'avais perdu, à cause de toi »pensa le Serpentard « et je l'ai retrouvé, grâce a …Evan »_

-En quoi ca me regarde ? demanda le vert argent d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu es son meilleur ami , ou du moins tu l'as été ,je le sais, je vous ai entendu en 2eme année.

Severus laissa son regard se perdre au loin.

-Je crois que c'est en grande parti pour ça que je me suis acharné sur toi, avoua James d'une voix neutre, je savais que tu l'aimais et je voyais qu'elle aussi t'aimais , je ne le supporter pas , je la voyais te sourire , rire avec toi alors que moi c'est à peine si elle me remarqué.

Severus eu un éclat de rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

-Tu as fais de ma vie un enfer par simple jalousie ? s'exclama t'il

-Oui et non , le fait que tu sois a Serpentard et un futur mangemort n'on pas arrangé les choses on vas dire, fit James d'une voix un peu dur.

Severus sursauta et un autre souvenir afflua à sa mémoire

_Flash Back_

_Il tourner en rond dans sa salle commune , l'horloge affichait 2 heure du matin , mais Severus ne ressentait pas la fatigue non , il était bien trop angoisser pour pouvoir envisager de dormir._

_Ce jour là, Bellatrix et Lucius, étaient venu lui annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui donné enfin sa marque. _

_C'était un peu avant l'arrive d'Evan, mais lui il ne voulait pas, d'accord il aimait apprendre et la magie noir l'avait toujours attiré mais seulement intellectuellement jamais il n'avait eu envie de devenir un serviteur a la botte d'un fou furieux._

_Il faisait les cent pas usant le tapis quand la solution lui vint à l'esprit, il devait aller voir le directeur, lui seul pouvait l'aider._

_C'est ainsi qu'à 2H30 du matin Severus courait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore._

_La gargouille l'avait laissé passer sans le mot de passe ce qui surprit le jeune homme._

_C'est une fois devant la porte qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait peut être du attendre le lendemain matin, il allait faire demi tour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur lui-même._

_-Mr Snape, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire , je vous attendez, j'ai fais du thé vous en prendrez bien une tasse._

_Severus regarda le vieux fou d'un air dépassé .Une tasse de thé fumante apparu devant lui , il but une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse._

_-Jeneveuxpasprendrelamarque , fit Severus d'une traite _

_-Reprenons depuis le début voulez vous, fit Albus d'une voix grave._

_Severus fixa le directeur de ses yeux noir._

_-Je ne veux pas prendre la marque , je ne veux pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres . repris t'il plus clairement._

_Albus le regarda froidement, mais avec compassion._

_-La_ _vie ne t'as pas vraiment laisser de choix Severus, tu peux choisir de vivre en de rejoindre voix plus distincte._

_Albus fixa son élève , comme si il voulais juger de sa sincérité._

_-Severus que veux tu vraiment ?_

_- Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix , je veux être enfin libre. S'exclama le vert argent ses yeux noir exprimant plus qu'il ne l'avais fait ses 7 dernières années._

_-Severus la vie ne t'as pas vraiment laisser le choix tu peux vivre et accepter de servir Voldomort,ou, tu peux refuser et prendre le risque de mourir ._

_-Alors je préfère mourir , fit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme ._

_Dumbledore le regarda longuement cherchant une faille_.

_-Il y a une autre solution, bien sur tu risqueras ta vie mais au moins tu te battras pour retrouver ta liberté_.

_Snape le regarda haussant un sourcil interrogateur._

_-Tu peux rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et te battre avec nous en devenant notre espion._

_-L'ordre de Quoi ? demanda Severus _

_-L'ordre du Phoenix, c'est un groupe qui lutte contre Voldomort et ses mangemorts._

_-Je pourrais être tuer , n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui_

_-J'accepte mais à une seule condition._

_Dumbledore le regarda interrogativement._

_-Personne ne doit le savoir, jusqu'à qu'IL soit détruit a jamais personnes , pas même les autres membres de l'ordre ne devront le savoir_.

_Le vieux directeur dévisagea son élève avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus ._

_-Comme tu voudras Severus._

_Fin du Flash Back._

-Snape, Snape, cria James pour la énièmes fois.

-Quoi ? Sursauta le vert argent revenant au présent.

-Je te demandé si tu allais accepter de servir Voldomort, demanda le rouge et or.

-Snape ne répondit rien, ce que James pris pour un oui.

-Tu m'écœures Snape, fit James avec dégout.

Si en apparence la remarque de Potter glissa sur Sev sans l'atteindre il n'en allait pas vraiment ainsi, intérieurement il se sentait détruit.

Harry suivait toujours la scène de loin , il vit son père dire une truc a Sev et celui-ci pâlir. Harry sentait que son futur professeur était blesser .

Harry décida de rejoindre le Serpentard, celui-ci pâlit un peu plus lorsqu'il le vit arriver .

-Dégage Potter , fit il avec brusquerie.

James vit la pâleur soudaine de son ennemie et suivit son regard pour en connaitre la cause, Severus se leva pour fuir mais Evan l'arrêta.

-Non Sev , ne part pas, fit il

Snape s'arrêta mais ne le regarda pas.

James regarda les deux hommes tour a tour .

-Que fiche tu ici Evan ? demanda le rouge et or.

Harry ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son père.

-Ne part pas, répéta t'il.

-Pourquoi ? fit Severus avec colère, toi tu vas bien partir non ?

James se leva discrètement et après un dernier regard sur ses deux anciens ennemis il s'éloigna, pour la première fois James Potter avais compris ce que le mot adulte voulais dire.

Ni Evan , ni Severus ne remarqua le départ de James , il se regardé , et pour la première fois aucun des deux ne porter de masque .

-Qui est tu ? murmura le Serpentard

-Je ne le sais pas , répondit Harry d'une petite voix

-Ne part pas, fit Severus

-J'y suis obligé, fit Harry d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il le faut.

Severus lui jeta un regard vide de toute expression il se retourna pour partir…

-Ne part pas, Fit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

-Severus s'arrêta et le regarda ses yeux noir brûlant de colère.

-POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il.

-Je ne le sais pas , répondit Harry les yeux brillant de larmes

-Tu ne le sais pas, répéta Sev de sa voix glaciale et méprisante, et bien quand tu le sauras , tu pourras me le dire et là peut être qu'on en reparlera…

Le Serpentard tourna les talons, il n'entendit pas Harry qui murmura une dernière fois

-Ne part pas…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Douleurs

**Info chapitre :**

**C'est un chapitre intermédiaire donc assez court.**

**C'est aussi dans ce chapitre que tout ce met vraiment en place.**

**Donc comme le dirais mon cher ami Dumby, je vous souhaite une joyeuse lecture.**

Deux longues semaines passa, Snape et Evan ne se parlait toujours pas, ou juste quand cela était vraiment nécessaire.

Lily avait bien essayé de parler au Serpentard, mais le mutisme dans le quel celui-ci c'était enfermer aurait exaspéré un saint.

Quant à Hermione, elle avait bien sur essayé de cuisiné son frère afin de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé mais celui-ci était devenu si irritable que même elle marcher sur des œufs.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inquiété énormément, Si Severus faisait comme si il n'en avait strictement rien a faire , Evan lui ne manger pratiquement plus rien , sans parler que ses cauchemars le tenaient éveillé une bonne partie de ses nuits.

Au bout de la fin de la seconde semaines Hermione se planta devant son frère comme furieuse, celui-ci bien trop occupé à hurler sur un deuxième années ne le remarqua au moment ou la jeune femme lui jeta un sort de mutisme et qu'elle se mis a hurler a son tour.

-Non mais ca ne va pas chez toi ?

Toute la salle commune se tut, on pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de la jeune femme, ses beau yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, tout le monde avait été très surpris par le lien fraternel qui les unissaient comme si rien ne pouvait les séparés.

Harry croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci fut calmée instantanément en remarquant l'abîme de douleur qui s'y reflétait.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire avant de prendre la main de son frère et de lui murmuré

-Viens, on va aller dans un endroit plus calme.

Harry la suivit hagard, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait si mal, il avait juste envie de hurler.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande, ils entrèrent, et Harry fut surpris d'y trouver la réplique du parc de Poudlard.

-Harry, fit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

La jeune femme s'approcha et lui releva la tête avec douceur.

-Aller Harry, sort le, tu ne peux pas garder ça plus longtemps.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit-il d'une voix étranglé.

-De Ron, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Soudain Harry s'écroula à terre, depuis que lui et Sev ne se parlaient plus il ne pensait qu'à la trahison de Ron, il ne dormait pratiquement plus , accumulant des tensions qu'il ne savait comment extériorisé.

Comme une digue qui c'est coupé, il se mit a hurler, il hurla jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force , les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, Hermione elle le pris dans ses bras , ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenu.

Il lui fallut du temps pour se calmer, la colère faisait doucement place a la douleur, la douleur à la peine puis , il commença alors son deuil …

Le deuil d'une première amitié qu'il avait cru plus fort qu'elle ne l'était.

Puis il eu le vide, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, il sombra dans l'oubli réparateur.

Hermione le veilla durant deux jours et 3 nuits, ce fut a l'aube du troisième jours qu'il se réveilla, ses yeux le bruler et sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais il se sentait plus reposer , plus calme.

-Salut, fit la voix douce de sa sœur.

La jeune femme lui souriait avec calme.

-Salut, répondit le jeune homme la voix enrouée.

Hermione lui tendit un bol de soupe fumante.

-Mange, lui dit elle, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux ensuite.

Harry pris quelques cuillères de la soupe mais repoussa son bol à moitié plein.

-Ron me manque, murmura t'il .

Une partie de lui avait honte de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas hésité à les trahir.

-Je sais, répondit Mione, il me manque aussi.

-Je crois qu'au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su , avoua Harry d'une voix douloureuse, je refusait de voir l'évidence.

-Comme nous tous Harry, Fit la jeune rouge et or en s'approchant de lui.

Harry releva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

-Je crois que j'aime Snape

Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigue de la jeune femme.

- Enfin, murmura-t-elle

-Mais je ne peux pas, Mione, je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec lui, je lui mens.

- En quoi lui mens-tu ? demanda la jeune femme surprise

-Sur tout, mon prénom, qui je suis…

Hermione leva une main pour l'interrompre.

-Non, que tu sois Harry ou Evan cela ne change pas qui tu es au fond de toi, de plus je crois que ce que tu ressens pour le Snape de cette époque date de bien avant.

Harry s'empourpra devant le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai que je me suis toujours senti attiré par lui, avoua t'il , mais je ne pensais pas en être….

-Amoureux ?fini Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.

-En plus il me déteste tellement dans notre présent.

Hermione lui jeta un regard songeur.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste , du moins plus depuis notre sixième année, je crois qu'il fait ça pour te pousser au bout de tes limites et pour t'éloigner de lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard emplit d'espoir.

-Tu crois ?

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

-Et toi demanda Harry avec un petit sourire, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Moi ? fit Hermione avec un léger rire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, vu que tu as dormis trois jours …

-Trois jours, l'interrompit il surprit.

-oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Albus nous à excusé auprès de nos professeurs , fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, donc pour en revenir à moi je pense que je vais accepter que tu désactive le voile, et je vais me mettre à la chasse au Siri.

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux, son parrain n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

-Pauvre Sirius, il n'a aucune chance.

-Bah, fit Mione avec un clin d'œil, une fois attrapé il ne se plaindra pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, ce n'était pas un silence gêné ou tendu non , c'était un silence complice.

-Je voulais te dire, fit la jeune Gryfondor, d'après le directeur on pourrais repartir d'ici fin janvier.

Harry encaissa la nouvelle.

-Alors on doit profiter de ses trois derniers mois, fit il, le jour de Noel, j'irai désactiver le voile, je contrôle de mieux en mieux ma puissance.

-J'avais remarqué, répondit la jeune femme mi -figue mi- raisin.

Harry eu un sourire, il n'oubliera jamais la trahison de Ron, il avait et aurait encore mal, mais le plus important maintenant c'était d'avancer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : «Parce que je t'aime »

**Info chapitre :**

**Voila mes amis le chapitre tant attendu….**

**Malheureusement pour moi (j'en pleure tout les soirs avant de me coucher croyez moi), je ne suis toujours pas la propriétaire d'Harry et compagnie, J.K Rowling n'a même pas voulu me donner Sev pourtant je l'ai suppliéééééé…..**

**Bon j'arrête avec mon bla bla, je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre…**

**(Et vous remarquerai que j'ai été une gentille fille je vous ai mis trois chapitres presque d'affilés, je pense que cela mérite quelque chose lol)….**

**Place au chapitre…..**

Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de rester dans la salle sur demande du moins encore une nuit, Harry n'était pas encore prés a affronter le monde extérieure et encore moins Severus, même si à présent il était tout à fait sûr d'être amoureux de son futur professeur.

Harry se réveilla le premier, il sourit légèrement lorsque son regard tomba sur sa sœur qui marmonner dans son sommeil.

Il essaya de bouger mais la jeune femme le frappa sans douceur, ce qui fit gémir notre petit lion, puis il regarda la jeune femme avec un air carnassier qui ne présager rien de bon.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura

-Les cours commencent dans 10 minutes Mione.

C'est une Hermione échevelée qui se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fit tomber un Harry mort de rire, la jeune femme commença à s'habiller, enfilant les vêtements qu'elle trouvé en vrac.

Harry la regarda faire un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

-Mione, appela t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas trop occupé a vociféré à tout va.

-Mione, fit-il plus fort.

La jeune Gryfondor s'arrêta et jeta un regard noir a son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? demanda t'elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il nous reste 45 minutes avant que les cours ne commencent

Harry compris toute de suite qu'il allait regretter sa blague.

Ce fut en riant joyeusement que les deux amis se rendirent à la grande salle.

Harry eu à peine le temps de prendre place, qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta au coup et le serra à l'étouffer.

-Evan, fit Lily avec soulagement, tu vas bien ?

-Oui Lily, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglé, mais si tu continu a me serrer ainsi tu vas me tuer.

Lily lâcha son étreinte, et pris place en face du jeune homme, le regardant une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui maman, répondit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

La rouquine lui jeta un regard noir.

- Très drôle, fit-elle en grinçant des dents, 3 jours sans de tes nouvelles, même Sev c'est inquiété.

Harry regarda sa mère avec espoir.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il

Lily le regarda mi amusée mi exaspérée.

-Évidement, répondit-elle

Harry jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards ou il croisa un regard aussi noir et insondable qu'un trou et il fut déçu de ne pas le voir réagir.

Severus se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il avait vu Evan entré dans la grande salle, ne pas lui parler ses deux dernières semaines avait été pour lui une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, mais n' pas l'avoir vu pendant trois jours l'avait rendu dingue.

Severus fut déçu et peiné, quand il vit le rouge et or détourné son regard.

Il se leva et sorti de la grande salle, une partie de lui espérant qu'Evan le suivrait.

Harry se décida quand il vit le vert argent sortir, il pris un toast et courut à la suite de celui qu'il aimait, sous le regard soulagée d'Hermione et Lily.

-Enfin, fit la rouquine avec un sourire.

Hermione regarda son amie et remarqua le regard triste de la jeune femme, elle jeta un coup d'œil à James qui regarder son plat tristement.

-Lily, fit elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui ?

-Heu, hé bien peut être qu'il serait temps de pardonné à James tu ne crois pas ? demanda t'elle d'une voix hésitante.

Lily jeta un regard à l'homme qu'elle aimait et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Peut être que tu as raison Mione, répondit-elle

Hermione elle décida qu'elle parlerai a Sirius, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet Sirius n'allait pas bien, il était partager entre la colère et la haine, sa chère maman lui avait écrit une lettre ou elle le renier complètement, d'après elle il était un fils indigne.

James regarda son presque frère, depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard express ils ne c'étaient plus quitté, et pour la première fois il sentait qu'il ne pouvait l'aidé.

-Patmol, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas James, je vais bien, répondit Sirius

James jeta un regard vers Lily et fut surpris de voir Hermione regarder Sirius avec insistance.

-Siri, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Hermione, fit-il avec un sourire.

Le brun le regarda surpris

- Non, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent, James regarda son ami amusé.

-Tu l'aimes

-Non

-Ho que si, fit Lupin intervenant pour la première fois.

Sirius secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas aimé la nouvelle, bon d'accord elle lui ^plaisait plus que n'importe qu'elle fille qui lui avait plus jusque là, ok elle avait les plus yeux qu'ils n'ai jamais vu, et elle était brillante pour couronner le tout, mais… il se sentit blêmir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, comment savoir si c'était de l'amour ou pas ?

Il se leva bien trop plonger dans ses pensés pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il sortit de la grande salle d'un pas hagard.

James se leva pour le suivre, mais Remus le retint montrant une jeune femme brune qui courait déjà vers la sortie.

Dans un autre couloir de l'école Harry avait rattrapé Severus en quelque secondes, il marcher derrière lui attendant d'arriver dans un couloir moins fréquenté.

Quand Harry ne vit plus d'élèves il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Severus, on doit parler, fit il en se mettant devant lui

-Je ne crois pas, répondit le vert argent d'un ton cassant.

Il le contourna et continua son chemin.

-Même si je te dis que je sais enfin pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu partes ? demanda Harry

Snape s'arrêta et se retourna ses yeux brillant d'une lueur indéfinissable.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Harry s'approcha du Serpentard un sourire timide aux lèvres, il se pencha doucement vers le vert argent, lui laissant la possibilité de fuir, mais Severus resta là et attendit.

Harry embrassa délicatement les lèvres de l'homme face a lui, ce fut un baisée doux qui ne demander pas de réponse. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il colla son front au sien.

-Pour ça, lui répondit 'il d'une voix douce.

Un vrai sourire, un sourire comme il n'avait encore jamais vu, éclaira le visage du vert argent, mais il s'effaça aussitôt.

-C'est une blague ? tu as parier avec Potter ou Black lâcha t'il avec colère.

Harry e regarda calmement

-Non Sev, je n'ai pas parié, je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi tu comprends ?

- Impossible, murmura-t-il

Harry vit l'incertitude briller dans le regard noir du Serpentard et son cœur se serra.

-Ecoute moi Sev, jamais je n'ai dis a qui que ce soit je t'aime, pourtant toi je t'aime tu entends ? je t'aime profondément et rien ne changera ça.

Severus regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, les yeux émeraudes brillaient d'un éclat qu'ils ne leur avaient jamais vu, il hocha la tête et attira Harry dans ses bras.

-Ne me laisse jamais, lui murmura t'il en s'accrochant à lui.

-Severus je dois repartir , mais je te promet que je reviendrai, fais moi confiance, crois en moi, crois en nous, lui répondit Harry en le regardant

Severus regarda Evan et lui caressa la joue avec douceur

-Je te crois, murmura t'il.

Harry eu un sourire et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Severus dans un baisée beaucoup moins sage que le précédent

. . .

Assez loin de là dans une autre partie du château, un autre garçon essayé de fuir ses sentiments qui l'effrayaient plus qu'il ne se l'avouer, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

-Tu comptes fuir combien de temps ?

Sirius avait reconnu la voix d'Hermione, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-Regardes-moi, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune homme se retourna et croisa le regard noisette de la jeune femme, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Arrête de fuir, murmura t'elle en s'approchant

« _Par Merlin, elle est si belle, si douce… » Pensa t'il_

Puis son regard fut attiré par le collier que la jeune femme porter.

_« Mais elle en aime un autre » Se dit il avec amertume._

Hermione suivit son regard et eu un sourire doux

-Je l'aimais et l'aimerai toujours mais c'est différent de mon amour pour toi, fit' elle

Sirius la regarda interloqué.

-T..tuuu m'aimmmes , répéta-t-il en bégayant

-Bien sûr que oui idiot, répondit la jeune femme avec tendresse.

Black poussa un gémissement et l'attira à lui.

-Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant ,donc je ne peut pas vraiment être sûr , mais….

-Chutttt, l'interrompit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

-Mmmmm je crois que je vais dire des bêtises plus souvent maintenant, fit le rouge et or avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ha oui ? fit Hermione d'une voix mutine, et pourquoi cela monsieur ?

-Pour que tu m'embrasses pardi !

Hermione eu un léger rire mais s'exécuta avec plaisir….

Pas si loin que cela dans une salle commune déserte, un autre couple se réconcilié pour leur plus grande joie.

James Potter contempla la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais, lui murmura t'il

Lily caressa la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

-Et toi ne te conduit pas en Potter m'as-tu vu arrogant, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Je te promets d'essayer

-c'est déjà pas mal, lui répondit elle avant de l'embrasser.

. . .

Très loin de là, à une autre époque, Severus Snape, terreur incontesté dus cachots et maître des sarcasmes buvait un verre de whisky, en faite il en était à son 6eme verres, comme le vieux fou l'avait prévenu, des souvenirs lui revenait, des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait préférer enfouir.

Il avait décider d'oublier lorsqu'il avait perdu espoir de LE revoir, LUI le seul homme qu'il n'ai jamais aimé, le seule à lui avoir donné l'espoir d'une vie heureuse, Il lui avait pris son cœur en promettant de le lui ramener, mais les années avaient passées et Il ne revenait toujours pas….

Snape se servie un autre verre qu'il bu d'un trait.

…puis Lily était morte, sa meilleure amie, la première à lui avoir tendu la main, il L'avait attendu 10 ans, cherchant dans chaque passant le visage de son amour mais il avait du se rendre a l'évidence, IL ne reviendrait pas , alors il avait pris sur lui d'oublier ses espoirs et ses rêves et avait décider de protéger le fils de Lily.

Pour lui, Il était mort, enfin il était mort jusqu'à ces dernières semaines …pas de doutes, Potter c'était jouer de lui, que cela soit par haine ou par vengeance, cela changeait-il vraiment quelque chose ?

Severus poussa un cri et jeta son verre contre la cheminée ou il se brisa , il se laissa tomber a terre lasse de vivre…

Dumbledore soupira, Voldomort avait découvert qu'Harry avait disparu et il en profiter pour semer le chao et la mort partout. Quant a Ron Weasley….il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas vu ça arriver, le rouquin avait pris ses aises dans le château, ou il distiller son venin, mais Albus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore dévoiler le rouquin, celui ci préparé un gros coup et il devait découvrir le quel avant de le démasquer.

Ginny était maussade, on était déjà au mois de Novembre et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle d'Harry et d'Hermione, même l'ambiance de leur salle commune était différente, mais ce qui révolté le plus la rouquine c'était le comportement de son frère.

Le seule point qui la rendait heureuse, c'était que depuis quelque semaines elle sortait avec Malfoy, au bien sur il n'avait pas changé, Mr était toujours aussi arrogant et fier mais il n'insulter plus les rouge et or sauf peut être Ron mais elle ne pouvais lui en vouloir , car si il ne la retenait pas elle aurait bien mis son point sur la figure de celui-ci, et quand ils étaient seules il savait se montré doux et chaleureux même si ce n'était pas ostensoir.

Ginny eu un léger sourire, comme a chaque fois qu'elle pensait au blond, oui elle aimait Drago, à côté de cela ses sentiments amoureux pour Harry lui sembler bien pâle comparer au feu d'artifice qu'elle ressentait dans les bras du vert argent.

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre, je voulais un chapitre ou tout les couples se mettent (ou remettent) en place, j'espère avoir fait ça sans tomber dans ce que je déteste le plus la guimauve (beurrkkkk) **

**J'espère que ça vous à plus a tous **

**Gros bisouxxx**

**Lyssa**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Joies, promesse et espoir

**Info Chapitre :**

**Avant tout j'aimerai remercier ce qui continue à me lire et à m'encourager.**

**Bon je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire d'Harry mais j'essaye toujours de marchander….**

**Maintenant place au chapitre….**

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda son petit ami qui lui était concentré par sa potion.

- Evan, concentre-toi, Fit Severus avec impatiente.

Harry eu un léger sourire amusé, le Severus jeune ressemblé énormément au Sev du future lorsqu'il enseignait.

-Tu sais Sev, le sujet que je suis en train d'étudier est bien plus intéressant, fit Harry avec un air entendu.

Snape soupira, amusé malgré lui, cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il sortait avec son petit lion, et deux semaines qui lui donnait des cours de potions , cours qui se finissaient invariablement en séances de pelotage.

-Tu peux être un peu sérieux Evan, répondit le Serpentard froidement.

Harry s'approcha du jeune homme et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Je suis très sérieux, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Le vert argent se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna en fusillant Harry du regard, au grand amusement de celui-ci.

-Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça, ça me donne des idées, fit Harry en souriant.

Severus secoua la tête et regarda le brun furieux.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, lui dit-il avec colère.

Harry fut surpris de la colère du Serpentard.

-Hé bien oui je te désir, même si pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore prés à aller plus loin, j'aime t'embrasser, te toucher, lui répondit 'il avec douceur.

-Tu mens, c'est impossible je ne suis même pas beau, répondit Severus glaciale.

Harry regarda son petit ami interloqué, puis il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'incertitude briller dans le regard de son futur professeur, et il comprit.

Harry s'approcha du vert argent et lui pris son visage pour croiser son regard.

-Si tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux Sev, fit Harry d'une voix douce, tu verrais à quel point je te trouve beau, à quel point j'aime ta peau blanche, tes yeux noirs, tes lèvres qui ont un goût d'enfer et de paradis…

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, et fut heureux de voir qu'il se laissait faire.

-Et j'aime tes cheveux …

-Ils sont gras, à cause des potions, je n'ai pas trouvé de…

-Chuut, fit Harry en posant deux doigts sur la bouche du vert argent, je m'en fiche, je les aime comme ça, comme j'aime ton humour froid, tes demis sourires, tes sarcasmes, ton amour pour les potions, mais plus que tout j'aime la façon que tu me regardes.

Severus le regarda, il ne doutait pas de la sincérité d'Evan, il le regardé droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Tu sais que je vais entrer chez les mangemorts, fit Snape soudainement.

Severus regarda le rouge et or avec appréhension, il savait que celui-ci détestait la magie noir.

-Oui je le sais, je sais aussi que c'est en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Comment…

-Tu oublies que Dumbledore est mon oncle, et que je fais moi-même partie de l'Ordre, le coupa Harry avec un sourire.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement, et serra Evan plus fort.

-J'ai peur Evan, murmura t'il.

-Moi aussi Sev, répondit le rouge et or en se blottissant contre lui, je n'aime pas cette idée du tout.

-C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un, avoua le vert argent à voix basse, je me suis toujours cru amoureux de Lily, je me doutais pas que l'amour était bien pjJlus intense…

-mmmm, fit Harry qui s'endormait

Severus baissa les yeux et eu un sourire attendrit en voyant le jeune homme endormi, ainsi Evan avait l'ai d'un ange, il y avait tant d'innocence en lui que parfois cela l'effrayer, puis il y avait cette douleur dans le regard…

-Qui est tu vraiment Evan ? demanda Severus en murmurant.

-Je t'aime Sev, ne me laisse pas, marmonna le Gryfondor dans son sommeil.

Severus le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura t'il pour la première fois.

Dans une autre pièce du château, Hermione souriait à un Sirius joueur.

-Aller Mione, laisse toi faire, fit le brun

-Surement pas, répondit la rouge et or

-Aller je suis sure que tu ne crains pas les chatouilles tant que cela.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder en allant vers la gauche, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Sirius la rattrapa et la plaqua par terre avec rire victorieux.

- Alors ? fit-il goguenard

Hermione se tortilla en vain afin de se dégager mais elle était complètement bloqué, il se mit a la chatouillée ce qui fit rire la jeune femme aux larmes.

-D'accord d'accord, tu es le plus beau, le plus fort et tout ce que tu voudras

Black eu un sourire et embrassa la jeune femme.

Hermione lui rendit son baisée, oubliant ou ils se trouvaient, Sirius la caressa doucement et elle put sentir son désir lorsque sa jambe frôla son entre jambes.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec douceur.

-Je peux attendre tu sais.

Hermione le regarda avec confiance.

-Je t'aime, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

Le rouge et or la regarda et l'embrassa avant de se lever et l'aider à faire de même.

-On va attendre, je veux que ce moment soit parfait.

Hermione eu un sourire, puis soudainement elle changea de sujet.

-Tu sais pour Remus, commença t'elle

Sirius la regarda surpris par le changement de sujet.

-Quoi Remus ?

Hermione hésita avant de se lancer.

-He bien je trouve étrange de le voir partir à chaque pleine lune.

-Il va voir sa mère malade, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Sirius, je ne suis pas stupide, lui dit la jeune femme agacée.

Il la regarda et eu un soupir.

-Je présume qu'Evan est lui aussi au courant, fit-il.

-C'est lui qu'il l'a compris en premier, mentit la jeune femme.

Sirius hocha la tête, et la regarda les trait durcit.

-Aller, craches le morceau, fit il froidement

Hermione le regarda surpris par le ton du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vas me demander d'arrêter de le fréquenter non ?

Hermione le regarda outrée.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?fit elle furieuse, tu penses vraiment que je suis si superficielle ?

Sirius la regarda surpris.

-Si ce n'est pas cela, alors pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-He bien, Har..Evan se reprit elle rapidement, et moi pourrions peut être l'aider.

-C'est imp…attend tu ne me caches pas quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Non, ou plutôt oui, répondit elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi t'es tu trompé sur le prénom de ton propre frère ? lui demanda-t-il

-Evan n'est pas son vrai prénom, répondit la jeune femme.

-Et c'est quoi son vrai prénom ?

Hermione ne répondit pas

- Hermione, regarde-moi, fit Sirius d'une voix exigeante.

-Je ne peux rien dire, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je t'en pris …

-D'accord, fit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras, calmes toi.

La jeune femme se laissa faire et se blotti contre son future fiancé.

- Comment pouvez-vous aider Remus ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ne me demandes pas comment je le sais, mais une potion est en pleine étude, on l'appelle la potion tue loup, elle permet au loup garou de se contrôler durant les nuits de pleine lune.

-Mais tu l'as dis toi-même, la potion est en pleine étude.

-Oui, mais je sais comment la faire.

-Mais…

-Non, pas de question, le coupa t'elle.

Sirius grommela quelque chose à propos des femmes autoritaire ce qui fit rire Hermione.

-Aller vient, fit-elle en se levant, Evan va faire une crise si, il arrive avant moi.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda le rouge et or en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mmm et bien disons que Malfoy m'a menacé à demi mots.

-L'enfoiré, murmura Sirius entre ses dents.

Hermione l'embrassa avec douceur pour le calmer.

-Aller vient, fit- elle.

. . .

Harry se réveilla doucement, et senti une douce chaleur l'entourer, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant qu'il c'était endormit dans les bras de son cher Serpentard qui dormait aussi.

Harry en profita pour le regarder, et fut surpris par la vague de tendresse qui l'envahit.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura t'il en lui caressant la joue.

Severus ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la caresse.

-Bonjours, fit le rouge et or en l'embrassant.

-Evan ? fit il après quelques secondes

Harry le regarda et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Heu je, fit Severus gêné, je ne sait pas comment, enfin comment te le dire , mais heu, enfin moi aussi, bégaya t'il.

-Toi aussi ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

-Je t'aime aussi, fit le vert argent avec agacement.

-C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, murmura Evan ses yeux vert brillant de joie.

-Non, lâcha t-il d'un ton brusque, je te l'ai dis chaque jours, quand tu t'endormais précisa t-il.

Harry l'embrassa doucement avant de se rembrunir préoccupé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda le vert argent de sa voix froide.

-Sev, promet moi une chose.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda t-il avec méfiance.

Il manque plus qu'il me demande d'essayé d'être ami avec Potter et sa bande…Berk, d'accord il aimait Evan et il avait de l'affection pour Lily et Hermione mais cela s'arrêter là.

Harry le regarda et eu un sourire lorsqu'il pu percevoir les pensées de son petit ami.

-Non je ne veux pas te demander d'être ami avec James t'inquiètes pas.

-Comment tu as su pour…

Severus le regarda et eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Tu as le don de lire dans les esprits ?

-Oui et non, je le peux qu'avec des gens que j'aime, et puis je ne l'utilise que rarement, répondit Harry un peu penaud.

-Tu veux que je te promette quoi ? Lui demanda t-il revenant a la question du rouge et or.

Harry fut soulagé que le Serpentard ne ce soit pas mis en colère, il savait à quel point Sev détester être mis à nu.

- Promets-moi que quand je reviendrai, tu me laisseras m'expliquer.

-T'expliquer de quoi ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Promets le moi, répéta Harry d'une voix suppliante.

Severus croisa le regard vert brillant de larmes contenus et hocha la tête.

-Je te le promets…

Dans une autre époque Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le miroir lui envoya son reflet.

Il se sentit plus calme, plus serein que ces deux derniers moi, « _promets-moi Sev », « je te promets »…_

Les mots tournaient en boucles dans sa tête.

Il se lava le visage et regarda son reflet d'un air décider.

-Très bien, Evan, je t'ai fais une promesse, et je compte bien la tenir, mais j'espère pour toi que tu seras être très convainquant, marmonna Severus pour lui-même.

Mais l'espoir venait de renaitre, un espoir inconscient, un espoir fou que peut être ….

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, le prochain chapitre sera concentrer sur Ron et le présent… Je ne vous en dis pas plus je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'étais d'humeur tendre aller savoir pourquoi (heureusement cela ne m'arrive pas souvent)**

**Gros bisouxxx à tous**

**Lyssa**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Ce qu'on peut faire par jalousie …

**Info Chapitre :**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre…**

**Ce chapitre est concentré sur Ron…**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira….**

**En attendant, bonne lecture….**

Ron était allonger sur son lit, et contempler le plafond en souriant, depuis qu'Harry avait disparu, presque tout le monde était au petit soin pour lui, les filles ne se faisaient pas prier pour le consoler, surtout Lavande qui semblait beaucoup apprécier ses draps, et les garçons le respecté bien plus, après tout n'était il pas le meilleur ami du survivant ?

Ron eu un sourire glaciale, et ses yeux brillèrent de joie, il aimait bien sa nouvelle célébrité, même si il la devait à ce cher Harry.

Il eu un ricanement ironique, puis il eu a nouveau un sourire joyeux, même le maître le respecter, ne lui avait il pas donné le rang de second ?

Ron ferma les yeux et se rappela de sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Flash Back :**

_Il avait claqué la porte du quartier général de l'Ordre, il en avait marre, il les haïssaient tous , sa famille, Hermione et Harry…_

_La seule femme qu'il avait toujours désiré se refuser à lui, bien sur elle préférée se faire sauter par Harry Potter. Il sentit monter en lui une colère noire, dévastatrice et si violente, puis aussi soudainement elle avait disparu, mais pas la haine qu'il ressentait, non elle, elle était encore bien présente, il voulait se vengé, il voulait qu'Harry souffre, puis il avait su._

_Il avait transplané dans un pub qui se trouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, il fut content d'y rencontrer…_

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens, que fait un Weasley ici ? Fit la voix trainante de Lucius Malfoy._

_-J'étais à la recherche d'un mangemort, répondit le rouquin en souriant._

_Le blond avait haussait un sourcil surpris._

_-Pourrait on savoir pourquoi ? demanda t-il ironiquement._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il fou là ? Intervint la voix très reconnaissable de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Ron lui jeta un regard glacial._

_-Je voudrais rencontrer votre maître, répondit 'il._

_Les deux mangemorts se regardèrent surpris._

_-Qui nous dit que cela n'est pas un piège ? demanda la femme avec défi._

_-Tu es encore vivante non ? lui répondit le rouquin avec mépris._

_Bella le menaça de sa baguette._

_-Tu crois que tu m'effrayes gamin ?_

_Ron lui jeta un regard ou se mêler ironie et amusement._

_-Laisse tomber Bella, amenons le au Maître, il fera de lui ce qu'il veut, fit Malfoy Senior._

_Il attrapa Ron et transplana chez lui._

_-Attend ici, je vais voir si il veut te revoir, jeta le blond._

_Lucius pénétra dans son salon, Voldomort se tenait devant la fenêtre et parler avec son serpent, il toussota légèrement._

_-Pourquoi es tu là, Lucius ? demanda Lord Voldomort de sa voix doucereuse._

_-Maître, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais il y a une personne qui voudrait vous voir._

_-Tien donc, et pourquoi le verrai je ?_

_Ron qui écoutait à la porte eu un sourire et entra sans attendre la permission._

_-Peut être parce que la personne qui attend d'être reçu ce trouve être le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, répondit Ron._

_Tom Jedusor fixa ses yeux rouges sur le rouquin et eu un sourire amusée._

_- Laisse-nous Lucius._

_Le blond sortit, soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu de Doloris._

_-Ainsi tu trahirais ta famille et ton meilleur ami ?_

_-Je l'ai haï, lui répondit le rouge et or._

_-Mmm je vois, fit Jedusor avec amusement._

_Ron fixa l'homme qu'il avait toujours craint et respecter en même temps._

_-Ainsi, Harry Potter va se faire trahir par son meilleur ami, comme son père avant lui, je trouve cela d'une ironie fort divertissante._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha du rouquin et lui caressa la joue, le Gryfondor se contenta de le regarder._

_-Tu es prêt à tout pour, la sang de bourbe, fit Tom d'une voix douce._

_-Je veux la posséder, mon corps la désir depuis longtemps, de toute façon n'est ce pas son rôle de me satisfaire ?_

_Voldomort éclata d'un rire glacial._

_-Tu parles déjà comme un mangemort, fit-il._

_Ron le regarda avec espoir._

_-Vous m'acceptez ?_

_-Approches-toi, Ronald, fit Tom d'une voix presque affectueuse._

_Le rouquin s'approcha de son futur maître avec confiance il se mit à genoux devant lui._

_L'homme à la tête de serpent, lui prit le bras et releva la manche, découvrant un bras d'une blancheur laiteuse. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le bras, la marque des ténèbres apparut d'un noir éclatant, puis Voldomort murmura un autre sort et la marque disparut à nouveau._

_- C'est un charme d'illusion personne ne verra ta marque ainsi._

_-Merci Maître, fit le rouquin avec un sourire._

_-Relèves toi, et dis-moi._

_-Maître avant tout de chose, vous devez savoir que vous êtes trahi._

_-Tien donc, et par qui ?_

_-Snape_

_-Ronni, Severus fait croire à cet imbécile d'Albus qu'il est de sont côté mais…_

_-Non, le coupa Ron avec virulence, je vous en pris croyez moi, Snape joue un double jeu, Dumbledore lui fait passer quelques informations pour qu'ils vous les donnes…_

_Voldomort fronça les sourcils._

_-Je te crois mon cher Ronni, approche maintenant._

_Ron s'approcha en souriant._

_Voldomort lui pris son bras et appuya sur la marque, appelant ses mangemort._

_Quelques secondes plus tard une quinzaine de personnes se tenaient devant Voldomort._

_-Bien, Vous êtes tous la, fit Tom de sa voix glaciale, je vous ai fait appeler pour vous présenter notre nouveau membre, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Ronni sera au dessus de vous, si vous lui manquez de respect c'est comme si vous m'en manquiez à moi._

_Un frisson parcouru les mangemorts présent, et Ron se sentit envahi d'une joie féroce lorsqu'il vit les regards charger d'envie des autres._

_-Autres choses, Severus est un traite, je compte me venger mais pas tout de suite._

_-Maitre ? fit Weasley_

_-Oui Ronni ?_

_-Puis je rester un jour ou deux ici, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite._

_-Tu es ici chez toi, tu mangeras avec moi ce soir._

_Un nouveau frisson parcouru les mangemorts, et Ron les regarda amusé._

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Oui » pensa le rouquin joyeusement, « pour une fois, c'est moi qu'on envie, et qu'on, regarde, mon pauvre Harry si confiant, si… idiot »…._

Le rouge et or se leva pour se rendre a la grande salle afin de diner, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui se diriger a contre sens, et il lui rentra dedans violemment.

-Ho pardon, fit Ron machinalement, avant de reconnaitre son professeur de potions.

Severus regarda le rouquin avec exaspération.

-Vous pourriez faire attention Weasley, aboya t'il, 20 points en moins pour Gryfondor.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard noir, mais son expression redevint aussi neutre que possible, ce fut si rapide, que Severus se senti mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé professeur, fit le rouge et or en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le maitre des potions fut surpris, en général aucuns élèves a pare Potter ne le regarder dans les yeux, mais il fut plus surpris encore lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclat glacial de regard bleu.

_« C'est a se demandé comment Potter peut être ami avec lui » pensa t'il._

_._-Déguerpissez de ma vu Weasley, avant que je rajoute une retenu.

-Vous savez Professeur, fit Ron en appuyant sur le ''professeur'' avec ironie, vous devriez faire plus attention, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait…arriver.

Le rouquin partit, laissant le maitre des potions si surpris qu'il fut incapable de réagir.

_« Ainsi, c'est lui » pensa Snape_

Puis un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash Back :**

_-Sev, arrête, rit Evan._

_Severus regarda le jeune homme et lui caressa la joue avec douceur, il fut surpris de voir une lueur de tristesse brillait dans le regard vert._

_-Je peux te demander un truc ? lui demanda-t-il._

_-Truc ? répéta Harry avec amusement, quel langage Mr Snape._

_Le vert argent lui jeta un regard noir._

_-Evan, je suis sérieux._

_-Ok, ok je t'écoute, fit le rouge et or._

_-Je voudrais savoir quel est la personne qui t'as fait du mal._

_-Personne, répondit Harry d'une voix froide._

_-Ne me ment pas Evan, s'exclama Severus sèchement._

_Evan leva les yeux vers lui, et le Serpentards fut surpris de voir des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son petit ami._

_-Tu veux savoir, jeta t'il en se levant._

_Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son conjoint._

_-Il s'appelle Ron, c'est ou plutôt c'était mon meilleur ami, il est devenu mangemort et si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est de sa faute…_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Severus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il se rappelait que ce jour là, Evan avait pleuré durant des heures, c'était aussi la seul fois ou il avait vu pleurer.

A l'époque il avait pensé, que son meilleur ami avait tué ses parents.

Severus senti son cœur se serré pour Harry, ou plutôt Evan se reprit 'il.

Puis il se souvint de la menace voiler.

_« Je dois prévenir Albus » pensa t'il en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur._

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**Gros bisouxxx **

**Lyssa**


	17. Chapter 17 partie 1

Chapitre 17 : Une sortie cauchemardesque (Partie 1)

**Info Chapitre :**

**Voila un chapitre tout neuf et tout beau, il est plus long et y a de l'action.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui me suivent avec assiduité et qui me donne l'envie de continué….**

**Place au chapitre….**

-Evan, attend, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Tu veux quoi Potter ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

-Je veux juste te parler, lui dit le rouge et or.

-Tien donc, fit le survivant d'une voix caustique, maintenant tu parles avant d'attaqué, y a du progrès.

James jeta un regard oblique au neveu du directeur.

-Je dois avouer l'avoir peut être mérité celle-ci, fit James avec un sourire d'auto dérision, bon écoute, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer, je voudrais juste m'excusé, et j'aimerai qu'on recommence depuis le début.

Le Gryfondor lui tendit la main, Harry la regarda avent de regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

-Tu fou la paix à Severus ?

-Promis, répondit James

Harry lui fit un sourire et serra la main tendu.

-Au faite, lui dit le maraudeur, tu fais quoi demain pour la sortie de prés -au -lard ?

-J'y vais avec Mione, répondit Evan.

En effet Severus avait refusé catégoriquement d'y aller.

-Vous pourriez venir avec nous, Remus et Sirius viennent aussi.

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps avent de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Génial, fit James, je dois te laisser Remus m'attend a la bibliothèque, on se voit plus tard.

Harry regarda son père partir un léger sourire aux lèvres, il était heureux que les choses se soient arrangées entres les Maraudeurs et lui.

Harry repris son masque d'impassibilité et repris son chemin, il se dirigea vers une classe vide, il avait besoin de se retrouvé seul pour réfléchir et pensé un peu à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux derniers mois.

Comment et pourquoi Severus était devenu l'infâme maitre des potions ?

Comment lui, en sachant ce qu'il allait devenir, en était-il tombé amoureux ?

Cela datait-il déjà d'avant ?

Mais surtout, comment aller réagir son Severus du future ?

Tiendra-t-il sa promesse ? Puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils avaient, Hermione et lui, décider de sauver Sirius, désactiver le voile sera-t-il suffisant ?

Tant de question qui héla ne trouver pas de réponses.

Harry ferma les yeux et commença les exercices de relaxation que lui avait enseignée Severus.

Il fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

-Evan ?

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux rencontrant un regard semblable au sien.

-Lily, tu m'as fait peur, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

La rouquine eu un regard d'excuse et prit place a côté de lui.

-Ne m'en veux pas, en faite j'ai suivit James, Fit la jeune femme un peu penaude, j'avais peur qu'il ….

-Essaye de m'attaqué, finit Harry a la place de sa mère.

Celle-ci hocha la tête contrite.

-Lily, James ne voulais que s'excusé, lui dit il avec un sourire.

Lily baissa les yeux, elle avait un peu honte d'avoir suivit James.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle croisa le regard émeraude d'Evan, elle eu le souffle coupé lorsque' elle remarque qu'il était identique aux siens.

-C'est étrange murmura t'elle en s'approchant de lui, tes yeux on exactement la même couleur que moi, murmura t'elle, et puis y a cette sensation qui ne me quitte jamais, comme si je te connaissais déjà.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer, il ne pouvait lui laisser deviné qui il était réellement, il se concentra et lui jeta un sort de confusion.

-De quoi parlions nous ? demanda la rouquine un peu perdu.

-De la sortie de prés-au-lard, répondit le survivant prenant la première excuse qui lui venait, James nous a invités, Mione et moi à venir avec vous.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris, qu'Evan est accepter, sachant que Sev ne voudrais jamais y aller avec James.

-Tu as accepté ? Lui demanda- t'elle.

-Oui.

-Et Sev ? demanda la rouge et or.

-Il ne veut pas venir, répondit Harry.

Lily regarda sa montre et se leva.

-On devrait rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu.

Evan regarda la préfète un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vas-y toi, lui fit- il, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Sev.

-Mais Harry, fit la jeune femme…

-Harry ?l'interrompit le jeune homme le cœur battant

-Ho pardon Evan, je me suis trompé.

Le jeune homme fixa sa mère un peu interloqué.

-Pourquoi ce prénom ? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Lily réfléchit quelque seconde.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom, d'ailleurs si j'ai un fils un jour je voudrais l'appeler ainsi.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, ainsi son prénom c'était sa mère qui l'avait choisis.

-Evan, repris la rouquine, tu n'as pas le droit d'être dehors après le couvre feu, si un professeur…

Le rouge et or la regarda un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

La jeune femme lui rappeler énormément, Hermione à onze ans.

-Ho et puis arrête de te moquer de moi, on croirait voir James, fit la rouquine avec agacement.

Harry se raidit, mais Lily continua sans prêter attention au jeune homme.

-…tu comprends ? Lui demanda- t'elle

La rouquine le regarda et secoua la tête sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle enchaina.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne pense qu'à rejoindre Sev.

Harry eu un grand sourire, et poussa la jeune femme avec douceur vers la sortie.

-Avance, je ne veux pas faire attendre mon petit serpent, lui fit-il avec malice.

Il se pencha et déposa un baisée doux sur la joue de sa mère, celle-ci rougit fortement, c'était la première fois que le rouge et or avait un geste tendre envers elle.

Le survivant laissa la jeune femme derrière lui et courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la salle sur demande.

Il entra dans la pièce qui avait pris l'apparence d'un grand salon dans les tons bleu et vert, avec le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, la moquette douce et le canapé qui pouvait accueillir toute une équipe de Quidditch, la pièce avait une allure très chaleureuse.

Son regard tomba sur le un Severus tellement concentré qu'il ne le remarqua pas, Harry en profita pour le détaillé.

Le jeune vert argent porter un jean noir et un teeshirt de la même couleur, on pouvait voir que le jeune homme avait meilleur mine, il manger plus, Harry ne lui laissant pas le choix.

-Evan arrête de me regarder, fit le brun sans pour autant relever les yeux de son livre.

Le rouge et or s'approcha de son petit ami un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-N'y pense même pas, fit le Serpentard en braquant ses yeux noir sur son petit ami.

Evan ne pris pas la peine de répondre il sauta sur le vert argent et l'embrassa tendrement.

Severus lui rendit son baisée avec douceur.

Harry s'écarta de son petit ami et eu un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il le foudroya du regard.

-Sale Gryfondor stupide, marmonna Severus.

-Sale Serpentard aigris, répondit Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Severus attira le brun un peu plus contre lui, il sentit son propre désir s'éveillé à ce contact, il se raidit légèrement, mais le survivant continua à caresser le tors de son compagnon redécouvrant avec un plaisir renouvelé la douceur de sa peau.

Severus se détendit à nouveau, il ne voulait pas brusquer le rouge et or, il sentait en lui une innocence que lui-même avait déjà perdue.

Il décida de prendre les choses en main, et c'est avec un sourire très Serpentard qu'il fit basculer le brun sous lui.

-Alors comme ça je suis un sale Serpentard aigris, murmura Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry le regarda de ses yeux verts brillants d'un éclat fiévreux, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les joue rougies par l'excitation, il hocha la tête avec conviction.

Severus se pencha et mordilla le coup du jeune homme, avant d'y déposé un doux baisé comme pour apaisée la morsure, Evan eu un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire le vert argent.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que pense encore le Gryfondor que tu es ? Lui demanda Severus d'une voix soyeuse, avant de le caresser avec une douceur qui se rapprocher de la torture.

-Têtue, marmonna le jeune homme dans un souffle rauque.

Severus releva la tête un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Venant d'un petit lion je prends cela comme un compliment.

Il lui retira son teeshirt un désir sauvage brillé dans son regard, il se pencha pour embrasser le tors du jeune homme, ses lèvres l'avait à peine frôlé qui releva légèrement la tête.

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire, tu penses quoi d'autres ?

-Di..diiaaa…diiiiiaaaabbbbolll….diabolique lâcha le jeune homme en butant sur les mots.

Severus lui continué sa douce torture, y prenant plaisir.

-Sexy, continua le rouge et or.

Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il était au prise à un désir méconnu, celui de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être aimé.

Mais le rouge et or ne se sentait pas vraiment prés à aller aussi loin, pas encore.

Il se raidit légèrement, Severus le sentit aussitôt et il s'écarta en le regardant avec incompréhension.

-Je ne….je ne me….je ne sais, commença Harry sans le regarder.

Snape regarda son compagnon, celui-ci avait les joues d'une teinte rouge vif qui ne devait rien à son état d'excitation, et soudain il comprit.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait n'est ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, pourtant Harry hocha la tête fuyant le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Severus lui pris le menton entre ses mains et lui releva le visage afin de croiser son regard.

-Stupide Gryfondor, lâcha t'il avec amusement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, on le fera lorsque tu seras prés.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Idiot, bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime et rien ne peux changer cela.

Harry le regarda le visage interloqué, ses yeux verts brillant un peu plus qu'avant.

-C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, murmura t'il avec émerveillement.

Severus le regarda interrogativement.

-Tu viens de me dire « Je t'aime » …

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Et ? demanda t'il d'une voix neutre.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant.

Severus haussa les épaules, il reprit sa place sur le canapé et attira Evan dans ses bras.

-Au faite, fit Harry soudainement, tu ne veux toujours pas venir à prés-au-lards avec nous ?

-Non, je préfère lire ici, fit le Serpentard, je présume que quant tu dis NOUS, cela veut dire que tu y vas avec Potter et Black ?

-Oui, répondit Harry calmement, ainsi que Mione et Lily.

Severus hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas que son Evan aille ou que ce soit avec la bande de Potter.

Harry vit le visage de son compagnon s'assombrir, il eu un léger sourire.

-Tu sais, fit il en prenant place sur ses genoux, que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, Hermione mis à pare ? Demanda le rouge et or.

Severus croisa le regard émeraude qui brillait d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne, pas même chez sa propre mère.

Il lui caressa le visage, et remarqua les cernes du Gryfondor

-Tu devrais aller dormir Evan.

Harry le regarda et hocha la tête en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Aller dit ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse, soupira le vert argent

-On pourrait dormir ensemble ? demanda le survivant d'une petite voix

Le future maitre des potions le regarda surpris.

-Juste dormir, précisa Evan un peu gêné, je ne veux pas te quitté.

Severus eu un léger sourire amusé, autant son compagnon pouvait faire preuve d'un aplomb et d'une froideur à faire pâlir n'importe qui, autant il avait parfois un des poussés de timidité qu'il trouvait touchante.

-Très bien, restons ici, répondit le vert argent.

Harry se blottit contre lui, puis il embrassa le coup de son compagnon pour le remercier.

-Dumbledore, si tu continue ainsi tu risques de le regretter, fit Sev

Harry se mis à rire doucement.

-Cela ne te fait pas bizarre d'utiliser le nom de mon oncle dans ce genre de situation ?

-Si un peu, avoua le vert argent, je n'imagine pas ce fou avoir de relation amoureuse, sauf peut être avec ses bonbons au citron.

Harry eu un éclat de rire en imaginant l'imminent directeur faisant une crise pour ses bonbons.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc entre Mcgonagalle et lui, fit Harry sans s'arrêter de rire.

Severus lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Tu crois ?

Harry hocha la tête amusé.

-Si on se mettait au lit ? Fit le rouge et or.

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui et il ne fut pas surpris de voir un lit d'une taille appréciable apparaitre dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry se leva et se précipita sur le lit.

-Je prends le côté droit, fit il au sautant sur le lit.

-tu n'es qu'un sale gosse Evan, fit Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry lui tira la langue.

Severus secoua la tête mi navré mi amusé par le rouge et or.

Il s'allongea a côté de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

-Evan, murmura Severus

-Oui ? répondit il dans un bâillement.

- Ne part pas, reste avec moi, fit-il à voix basse.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je resterai Sev, mais je ne suis pas seule je mais la vie de trop de gens en jeux.

-Ne suis-je pas plus important que ces gens ? demanda le Serpentard

Harry se souleva légèrement et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

-Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'est jamais arrivé, tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, mais je ne me pardonnerai pas si il devait t'arrivais quelque chose, et puis on ne pourraient pas être heureux si à cause de cela des gens meurent.

-Stupide courage de Gryfondor, marmonna Severus en serrant son compagnon plus fort.

Harry eu un léger sourire et embrassa le vert argent avec tendresse avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla en premier, il tourna la tête et eu un sourire en trouvant un Severus endormi, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage.

Il se leva doucement et alla dans la salle de bain s'habiller, puis il appela un elfe à qui il demanda d'apporter un petit déjeuner pour deux. Une fois l'elfe parti il reprit place au côté de son futur professeur, le repas apparu sur la table, et il fit amener une tasse de café à lui qu'il but en regardant son petit ami dormir

-Evan, arrête de me regarder, tu sais que je déteste cela.

-On dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur le matin. Fit Harry malicieusement.

Un regard noir le foudroya ce qui le fit rire d'avantage.

-Sev, mon cœur tu dois te réveiller. Fit il en l'embrassant

-Ca sent le café, marmonna le vert argent .

Le rouge et or lui tendit sa propre tasse avec un sourire, tasse que le vert argent bu en fermant les yeux

-Divin, fit le Serpentard avec un air béat.

Harry le regarda troublé par la vision excitante que lui offrait son compagnon avant de se rappeler l'heure.

-Je dois y aller, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose de la bas ?

-Un livre sur les potions si tu le peux.

Harry secoua la tête navré mais hocha la tête.

-Tu compte rester là ? demanda Evan

-Oui je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rejoindre les autres aujourd'hui, répondit le futur maitre des potions.

Harry se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon.

-A ce soir alors, fit le survivant en sortant.

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle se sentait heureuse, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort de Sirius.

Elle prit sa trousse de toilette ainsi qu'une jupe en jean et un haut blanc.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain ou elle se coiffa rapidement d'une queue de cheval haute et s'habilla rapidement avant de se maquiller légèrement.

Elle enfila ses bottes et pris son sac a main et son porte feuille, puis elle descendit rejoindre les maraudeurs et Lily qui l'attendaient en discutant.

Sirius qui la guettait, fut le premier à la voir, il se leva et eu un sourire, il la rejoignit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Tu es ravissante Mione, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille

Hermione répondit d'un simple sourire.

-Allons manger, fit Lily en se levant.

James se leva suivit des deux autres maraudeurs et ils sortirent tous en discutant joyeusement.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Hermione fut surpris de voir qu'Evan n'étais pas encore .

-Tien Evan n'est toujours pas la, fit elle avec inquiétude.

-Il n'a pas dormis dans le dortoir, fit Peter.

Hermione croisa le regard de la rouquine et compris tout de suite qu'Harry devait être avec leur futur professeur des potions.

Les deux jeune femmes se laissèrent distancer par les garçons et Hermione demanda à voix basse.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont passer la nuit ensemble ?

-Je pense, je sais en tout cas qu'il avaient rendez-vous hier soir.

Hermione eu un sourire narquois-Quand je pense qu'iol ne pouvais pas se voir ses deux la fit la brunette plus pour elle que pour son amie.

-Quoi ? fit Lily surprise.

-Non rien rien, fit Hermione un peu gênée.

Lily haussa un sourcil septique mais ne répliqua pas.

-Alors Rem quand te décides-tu a invité Lisa ? demanda Sirius

Sa compagne lui tapa la tête avec agacement, lorsqu'elle remarqua la gêne de son ami.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et ressortirent en direction du parc, lorsque une voix trainante les stoppa.

-Salut, fit Lucius a Hermione un sourire glaciale aux lèvres

-Dégage Malfoy, fit elle.

-On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Fit le blond en lorgnant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Et toi Malfoy, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais l'air d'une fouine ? répondit la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard qui la fit frémir.

-Et toi on ne t'a jamais dis qu'une femme comme toi ferait une esclave parfaite ?

-Malfoy on ne t'a donc jamais appris a obéir ?fit une voix glacial

Tous se retournèrent surpris de trouver un Evan plus froid que jamais et ses yeux verts brillant d'un éclat dangereux.

-Non, repris le survivant, tu obéis a tonton Voldi j'avais oublié.

-Amusant Dumby, vraiment amusant, répondit le blond .

Harry eu un sourire glaciale.

-Content de t'amuser Malfoy, je suis sure qu'a Azkaban cela te fera de bon souvenirs.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu risque d'être surpris.

«_tu veux être surpris Potter ? »_

La voix de Ron se mélangea à celle du mangemort.

Hermione sentit le trouble de Harry, sa magie devenant plus puissant, un courant d'air se fit sentir

-Evan, calme toi, fit la jeune femme doucement.

Le survivant entendit la voix de son amie mais ce qui le calma fut la main de sa mère qui se posa avec douceur sur lui, il croisa le regard vert qui le regarder avec calme.

…..

_Le chapitre étant trop long je vais le couper en deux…._

_Et oui je suis sadique mais que voulais vous on ne se refait pas non ?_

_JE voudrais remercier toute les personne qui me suivent et m'encourage j'espère qu'elle vont continuait…_

_Gros bisouxxxx_


	18. Chapter 17 partie 2

**Chapitre 17 : Une sortie cauchemardesque (Partie 2)**

**Info chapitre :**

**Je tien a m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié plus rapidement mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps a moi ces temps-ci, et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger.**

**Je tien a remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que l'on fait.**

**Voici la suite tant attendu du dernier chapitre.**

…

_Le survivant entendit la voix de son amie mais ce qui le calma fut la main de sa mère qui se posa avec douceur sur lui, il croisa le regard vert qui le regarder avec calme._

_-_Dégagé, fit James d'une voix dur.

Harry senti une légère fatigue, utiliser la magie des éléments lui demander toujours une certaine énergie mais utiliser l'air ou la terre le fatigué toujours plus que le feu ou l'eau.

Peter qui avait gardé le regard fixé sur le nouveau croisa son regard et il tressaillit en y découvrant une haine et un dégout profond, il eu la certitude qu'il savait et la peur lui fit baisser les yeux.

Harry esquissa un sourire glacial.

-Allons manger, fit Lily avec un entrain forcé.

Le survivant les laissa passer devant lui, attendant d'être à la hauteur de celui qui trahira ses parents.

-Oui je sais, lui murmura t'il a l'oreille d'une voix douce.

Peter le regarda et pour la première fois en un an il ressenti de la honte, puis après avoir réfléchit quelques minutes, il se dit que c'était ridicule d'avoir peur ou honte il ne voulait pas mourir, ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'il s'installa avec ses amis.

Harry qui était assit face à Remus remarqua la fatigue anormal de celui-ci, ce qui lui rappela, la décision qu'il avait prise avec Hermione, celle-ci lui ayant assuré savoir faire la potion.

-Mione, fit-il à voix basse, tu as parlé de la potion à Sirius ?

Hermione le regarda et fit oui de la tête.

-Il a dit quoi ?, fit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Qu'il lui en parlerai ce soir, murmura le jeune femme.

-Bien, fit Harry, on devrait commencer demain, il n'y aura pas de lune et on pourra cueillir ce dont on a besoin.

Hermione hocha la tête, avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Au faite, fit elle, tu as dormi ou ?

Harry qui était sur ses gardes garda un visage impassible, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

-Dans la salle sur demande, répondit il.

-Seul ?demanda sa « sœur » d'un ton narquois.

-Non, avec Sev, répondit le lion en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Hummm, fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, quand je pense que tu le haïssais y a pas trois mois.

Harry lui jeta un regard pensif.

-Justement, je ne crois pas que je le haïssais, du moins pas vraiment, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis notre arrivé, et je me demande si je n'étais pas déjà attiré par lui avant, le fait qu'il soit inabordable dans notre époque m'a empêcher de le voir tel qu'il est, ho tu sais Sev et Snape ne sont pas si différent sauf avec moi.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par la, fit la jeune femme.

-Vois tu Sev aime Evan et il le montre, ho bien sur c'est à sa manière bien particulière et jamais en public mais Snape lui déteste Harry et ca il le montre bien assez et même en public.

Hermione senti la peur et la peine de son meilleur ami, elle le regarda et fit d'une voix douce.

-Evan, Severus t'aime et tu l'aimes, profites, tu as toi aussi le droit au bonheur, et quand on rentrera, et bien Snape sera obliger de t'écouter.

-Il veut que je reste, murmura le Survivant.

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise, elle regarda son meilleur ami gravement.

-Ecoutes Har, Evan se reprit elle, je ne te dirais pas quoi faire, c'est à toi et rien qu'à toi de choisir, mais quoi que tu choisisses je resterai avec toi.

Harry la regarda tendrement, et eu un léger sourire lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sirius dire à James.

_« Heureusement qu'ils sont frère et sœur si non j'aurais des envies de meurtres »_

-Merci Mione, mais je vais repartir, je n'ai pas le droit de faire passer mon bonheur avant la vie de millier de personnes.

La jeune femme eu un sourire mais ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'Harry prendrait la bonne décision.

-Au faite, fit Harry, j'ai pris ma décision pour le voile, je vais le faire durant les vacances , avant qu'on partent .

Hermione hocha la tête, enfin un espoir.

-On y va ? fit Lily avec impatiente.

Les 6 autres se levèrent a sa suite avec entrain.

Harry et Hermione furent les seuls a regarder autour d'eux avec curiosité , les autres connaissait le village par cœur, pour les deux nouveau il s'agissait surtout de voir ce qui avait changer ou pas entre cette époque et la leur.

Ils furent amusés et surpris de découvrir les même magasin , et d'autres qui n'exister plus , la matinée passa rapidement.

Harry acheta un livre des potions assez rare qu'il avait trouvé dans une petite boutique, puis il entra dans une bijouterie ou il trouva un jolie bracelet torsader sertie d'émeraudes, il l'acheta sur un coup de tête.

Il décida d'acheter ses cadeaux de Noel et il ne fut pas le seul.

Ce fut dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue qu'ils allèrent déjeuner tous ensemble.

Ce fut en quelque seconde que tout changea, Harry allait poser son verre quand il lui glissa des mains, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, il essaya de contrôler la douleur mais celle-ci ce fit de plus en plus forte, il entendit ses amies l'appelaient mais leur voix resté lointaine, il le senti plus qu'il ne le vit.

Il fit un effort pour revenir à lui, Hermione comprit tout de suite.

-IL arrive n'est ce pas ?

-Non Mione IL est déjà là, murmura t'il.

-Sirius, fit Hermione d'une voix pressante, connais tu un moyen rapide de retourner a Poudlard ?

-On a plus le temps, fit Harry d'une voix grinçante avant de se lever.

Tous se levèrent surpris, Ils rejoignirent Harry qui avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux.

-On doit envoyer un message à Dumbledore, fit le Survivant.

-Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il ce passe ? fit James.

Le rouge et or ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Harry si tu te concentre peut être que les arbres ….

-Non, la coupa t'il, la douleur est bien trop forte, et contrôler la terre me demande trop d'énergie.

Tous regardèrent les jumeaux ébahit.

-Contrôler la terre ? fit Sirius surpris.

-C'est la magie des éléments, souffla James.

-Le bracelet? fit Harry

-Non je ne pense pas, Evan la seule solution c'est un patronus, fit Hermione.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents, la jeune femme qui avait suivit son regard haussa les épaules.

-Ca ne sert à rien de garder un secret si, ils meurent.

Harry hocha la tête et sorti sa baguette.

-Spero Patronum, cria t'il.

Un cerf argenté apparut sous le regard stupéfait des quatre maraudeurs et émerveillé de Lily.

-Va prévenir Dumbledore que Voldomort attaque, dis lui que je le retiendrais le plus longtemps possible.

Le cerf hocha la tête et se mis a courir vers Poudlard, James se tourna vers le nouveau.

-Comment ? murmura-t-il.

Harry le regarda le visage impassible malgré la douleur lancinante.

-Lily, James vous devriez rentrer, Sirius toi aussi, fit Harry calmement, Mione va avec eux.

-Surement pas, fit Hermione avec colère, je reste avec toi.

Harry s'approcha de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

-Hermione, je te confie la vie de mes parents, lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux, elle le serra contre elle et fit d'une voix rauque.

-Tu te débrouille comme tu veux Harry James Potter, mais tu lui échappes encore une fois, si non je te ramène et te tue compris ?

Harry eu un léger rire avant de gémir.

-Allons-y fit Hermione, en tirant Lily et James.

-Ca non alors, fit le Gryfondor outré, on va se battre.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Potter, fit Hermione énervé.

-Mione, fit Lily d'une voix douce mais ferme, on reste.

Harry les regarda furieux, il aurait du prévoir que ses parents ne se laisseraient pas faire aussi facilement.

-Très bien, Mione protège les, je sais ou il est.

-Il est complètement fou d'y aller seul, il va se faire tué, fit Sirius.

-Non, fit Hermione avec un léger sourire, il commence a avoir l'habitude après lui avoir échappé six fois, alors une fois de plus…

Harry avança silencieusement la douleur se fit de plus en plus forte, mais il en fit abstraction, il essayer de se souvenir de ses cours avec Severus.

Harry sentit tout de suite qu'une personne le suivait, il eu un sourire froid lorsqu'il devina qui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de suivre ton maitre Black, comme un bon toutou ?lui demanda t'il sans même se retourner.

-Commentas tu su que c'étais moi ? demanda Bellatrix

-Très bonne question, fit une voix qu'Harry avait entendu plus d'une fois.

-Tom Jedusor, fit Harry en lui faisant face.

Une lueur indéfinissable passa dans le regard du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry regarda celui qui allait devenir le meurtrier de ses parents, il ne ressemblait pas encore au Voldomort que lui connaissait, ses trait était plus humain, malgré ses yeux rouge.

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Evan Dumbledore.

-Ainsi, tu es de la famille du vieux glucosé amoureux des moldus, cracha Jedusor.

Harry ne répondit rien, la voix de Snape remontant à la surface.

_**Flash Back :**_

_**-Restez impassible Potter, cracha Snape**_

-_**C'est ce que je fais, répondit le survivant furieux.**_

_**-Non, je peux voir votre peur.**_

_**-Cela suffit ! avait-il dit épuisé.**_

_**-Par ce que vous pensez réellement que le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêtera ? relevez-vous Potter, un des point faible du seigneur des ténèbres et sa tendance a parler a rendre les chose théâtrale, utilisez la….**_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-Ainsi c'est toi le petit nouveau dont Lucius m'a parlé_**.**_

-Malfoy est bien trop bavard, fit le rouge et or d'une voix ironique.

Voldomort eu un sourire amusé.

-Tu es très puissant, et tu es doté d'une certaine magie, tu ferais un mangemort exceptionnelle.

-Oui possible, le seul problème avec moi c'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'âme d'un chien de cirque.

-Je t'apprendrais, fit Tom, Impero !

Harry senti la sensation de légèreté l'envahir.

- Agenouille-toi devant ton maître.

Le survivant allé obéir lorsqu'une petite voix insidieuse fit

« Pourquoi t'agenouiller ? »

-Agenouille-toi, fit Voldomort.

« Non vraiment je n'en ai pas envie, fit la petite voix un peu plus fort »

Harry repris ses esprits et fit a voix haute.

-Désolé je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour obéir.

-Doloris, hurla la mage noir furieux.

-Harry sentit la douleur fourmilier en lui dans les moindres recoins de son corps, mais il ne hurla pas, il se contenta de regarder son ennemie dans les yeux un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

La douleur se fit de plus en plus forte, Harry se pris a espérer que cela aller bientôt prendre fin, il fut surpris lorsque la douleur cessa.

-Alors ? fit Voldomort.

Le rouge et or lui jeta un regard méprisant, il se concentra et envoya une boule de feu que le mage noir n'évita que de peu.

-Comment ? murmura-t-il.

-Tom, Tom, Tom tu restes ignare sur beaucoup de chose.

-Tu vas mourir, cracha Jedusor avec haine.

-C'est une possibilité, minime vrai mais une possibilité fit Harry d'une voix neutre, mais cela ne change rien, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour ce mettre en travers de ton chemin.

-Avada, commença face de serpent, Kedavra !

Le survivant vit le sort arriver comme au ralenti, un bourdonnement aux oreilles, il allait mourir…

Fumseck apparut avec Dumbledore, l'oiseau prit le sort en pleine fouée.

-Evan retourne à Poudlard, fit le directeur d'une voix douce, tout le monde est rentré.

Harry hocha la tête épuisé, il rentra à l'école rapidement et sans vraiment regarder ou il allait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une Hermione sur agité faire les cents pas devant l'entrée.

-Harry tu es en vie, fit-elle soulagée en le voyant entrer.

-Oui même si je suis épuisé.

-Oui, bien sur, viens je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

-Non, je veux aller dans la salle sur demande, Sev m'y attend il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passer.

Hermione hocha la tête comprenant le besoin d'être avec la personne que l'on aimer.

-Comment vont les autres ? demanda Harry.

-James a été blesser, mais il s'en sortira, et les autres justes quelques égratignures.

-Des morts ?

-Oui une seule, souffla t'elle.

-Qui ?

-Lisa, répondit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment va Remus ? demanda le rouge et or.

-Je n'en sais rien, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on l'apprit.

-Je passerais les voir demain, je n'ai pas envie ni la force de subir un interrogatoire maintenant.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions de James et Sirius aujourd'hui.

Harry montait les marches quand Hermione le rappela.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, fit la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi Mione, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Le rouge et or se rendit rapidement dans la salle sur demande, il entra après avoir fait apparaitre la chambre ou il avait laissé Severus le matin même.

Severus leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et eu une exclamation de surprise mêlée de peur en voyant un Evan couvert de sang et tenant a peine sur ses jambes.

Il se précipita vers lui et eu tout juste la temps de rattraper le jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule.

-Evan, fit il avec inquiétude.

-Sev, fit le survivant d'une voix épuisé.

Severus le porta jusqu'au lit ou il le déposa avec une douceur peu commune surtout venant du vert argent.

Il le déshabilla, sifflant de fureur en voyant les hématomes et les égratignures qui zébrer le corps muscler de son petit ami, il devait aussi y avoir deux ou trois cotes casser.

-Seigneur, que c'est il passait ? On dirait que tu as subis le Doloris plusieurs fois fit Severus, en faisant apparaître des potions et une trousse de premiers secours.

-Voldomort, murmura Harry.

Le vert argent soigna Evan durant deux heures, appliquant la pommade sur les hématomes et faisant boire les potions qui répareraient les cotes brisé.

Le Serpentard le veilla durant deux jours sans dormir, attendant que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout se réveille enfin, ce qui arriva le deuxième jours.

Harry ouvrit les yeux un peu perdu, un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque son regard crois le regard sombre de son Serpentard préférer.

-Salut toi, fit Severus avec un sourire soulagé.

Harry remarqua les cernes violacées sous les yeux de son petit ami, il fronça les sourcils quand il se rappela ce qui c'était passer.

-Salut, répondit il avec un sourire grimaçant.

-Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta Severus en se précipitant vers le rouge et or.

-J'ai vu pire, fit Harry avec un sourire rassurant, et puis l'avantage c'est que je n'ai pas eu a dormir à l'infirmerie.

-Alors il y a eu une attaque fit le vert argent en s'asseyant a côté de son petit ami.

-Oui, Voldomort et ses mangemorts, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, fit il en se levant.

-QUOI ? Fit Severus interloqué, surement pas, tu as au moins de cotes cassées et je ne te parle pas de ton niveau de magie.

-Lily est Mione sont la bas, fit Harry sachant que ca ferait flanché le jeune Serpentard.

Le futur maitre des potions eu un soupir irrité, mais il aida le jeune homme a se lever et le soutint lorsqu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Je t'accompagne, mais tu n'y reste pas plus de dix minutes, tu dois te reposer, demain les cours reprennent et je présume que tu ne voudras pas les manquer.

Harry hocha la tête, sa respiration quelque peu difficile.

Ils marchèrent si doucement qu'ils mirent vingt minutes pour arriver à l'infirmerie

-Je t'attends ici, fit son futur professeur

Harry hocha la tête, embrassa tendrement le jeune homme et entra prudemment.

-Evan, s'écria Lily soulagée de voir enfin le jeune homme.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers son meilleur ami afin de l'aider à s'assoir.

-Salut, fit Harry soulagé de pouvoir se reposer.

-Tu nous dois une explication, fit James avec froideur.

Harry le dévisagea avec ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs de fureur, néanmoins il répondit calmement.

-Non James je ne dois rien à personne.

-Evan, fit Hermione d'une voix douce, calme toi.

-C'est quoi ton vrai prénom, Evan ou Harry ? Demanda James avec froideur.

-Cela change t'il quelque chose ? Demanda le survivant d'une voix neutre.

-Ce n'est pas la question, s'exclama Sirius d'une voix plus calme que son meilleur ami, ton patronus a une forme qui prête a confusion…

Une exclamation outrée de James interrompit Sirius.

- James, calme-toi, fit Lily avec douceur.

-Non Lily, ils nous ont caché qui ils sont, connais-tu beaucoup de garçons de 17 ans capable d'échapper 6 non 7 fois a Voldomort ? Sans parler de son patronus, seul une personne ayant une confiance et un amour aveugle en moi aurais pu produire ce patronus en particulier, fit James ses yeux noisette brillant de colère.

Tous regardèrent Harry attendant une réponse, celui-ci croisa le regard de sa sœur qui haussa les épaules.

-C'est à toi de voir, fit elle.

_**Et voila un chapitre de fini **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que je ne suis pas trop sadique de couper ainsi….**_

_**Gros bisouxxxx à tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui me laisses leur commentaires et m'encourage à continuer….**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite (j'essayerai d'être le plus rapide possible promis)**_

_**Lyssa**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Charmes et interlude**

**Info chapitre :**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que l'on fait.**

**Je suis une sadique c'est un fait, mais toujours moins que J.K Rowling**

**Voici la suite tant attendu du dernier chapitre.**

Harry mit quelques secondes à prendre sa décision, il lança un ancien sortilège très puissant, qui modifier la mémoire

-De quoi parlions-nous ? fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils

-De Lisa, je crois fit Sirius confus.

Harry croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui lui fit un petit sourire, il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Il se leva avec précaution, voulant rejoindre Severus.

-Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard, ou si non on se voit en cours demain, fit le survivant d'une voix épuisé.

Tous acquiescèrent en voyant le visage épuisé et douloureux du jeune homme.

-Ho Evan, fit Lily

-Oui ? fit Harry en se retournant.

-Dumbledore nous a ramener les sacs qu'on a oublié, les tiens sont devant la porte.

Le rouge et or acquiesça d'un sourire et pris ses achats en passant.

-Sev, souffla t'il en sortant

-Tu vas bien, fit le vert argent en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

Il prit les sacs d'une main et soutint le jeune homme de l'autre.

Harry se mit a penser que malgré ses air fragile, son futur professeur posséder une force insoupçonnée.

C'est avec naturel qu'ils prirent la direction de la salle sur demande, ni Harry ni Severus n'aurait voulu être séparé l'un de l'autre.

Le chemin du retour leurs prirent plus de temps, Evan ayant des difficultés à récupérer sa respiration.

Le rouge et or se sentit soulagé en voyant la porte se dessiner au loin.

Severus jeter des regards inquiet au garçon, pour la première fois de sa vie quel qu'un d'autre que sa mère l'aimait et l'accepter telle qu'il était, même Lily avait voulut le changer, ho bien sur pas par méchanceté non, juste pour qu'il puisse être un peu plus présentable.

Evan lui s'enficher qu'il soit grincheux ou sarcastique, un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il aimait le rouge et or et pas seulement parce que celui-ci pouvait comprendre son humour ou qu'il savait y répondre, non il l'aimait pour cette force qu'il avait, le courage qu'il pouvait montrer, le fait qu'il soit une tête de mule l'amuser aussi même si pour rien au monde il l'avouerait.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Harry pris l'un des sac que Severus avait déposé devant l'entrer.

Il prit place côté du vert argent, et lui tendit le livre qu'il lui avait acheté.

-Mais ce livre a du te couter une fortune, s'exclama le Serpentard.

-J'ai autre chose pour toi, lui dit il en lui tendant la boîte contenant le bracelet.

Severus regarda avec hésitation la boîte avant de la prendre.

- Ouvre-la, fit Harry impatient de voir la réaction de son petit ami.

Severus ouvrit le cadeau délicatement, et Harry rougit en imaginant qu'un jour peut être proche, ces main la parcourraient son corps tout aussi délicatement.

-Tu es complètement cinglé, souffla le Serpentard en sortant le bracelet.

Harry eu un sourire remplit d'espoir.

-Il te plait alors ? demanda t'il.

-Bien sur, fit le vert argent, mais je ne peux l'accepter.

Jamais, pas même dans ses rêve il ne serait assez riche pour faire de telle cadeau a Evan, sachant cela il ne pouvait accepter, son petit Lion lui donner déjà tellement…

Harry reconnut la gêne de son petit ami, pour l'avoir tant vu chez Ron, durant leurs premières années.

-Ho que si tu peux, lui fit il

Harry se mit entre les jambes du Serpentard et pris le bracelet afin de le lui mettre.

-Et voila, fit le rouge et or satisfait.

-Mais c'est….

-Tu ne discutes pas, n'oublies pas que je viens de me faire tabasser par un mage noir alors soit gentil et ne discute pas, fit le survivant en l'embrassant

Severus rendit son baisée en oubliant ses scrupules.

-Tu aurais du être à Serpentard, lui fit le futur maître de potions, tu es aussi roublard que nous.

Harry eu un rire qui lui fit mal, mais si seulement Severus savait…

Evan embrassa a nouveau le jeune homme, mais le baisée ce transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus intense.

Leurs mains se baladaient, voulant découvrir le corps de l'autre, gouter à la saveur de la personne qu'on aime.

-Non attend Evan, fit Snape un peu essoufflé.

Le rouge et or s'arrêta, il regarda son compagnon, et celui-ci fut surpris de voir le désir y brûler.

-Tu es toujours en convalescence, fit le vert argent essayant de reprendre ses esprits

Harry avait presque oublié la douleur, tant il avait plaisir a caresser le corps du vert argent.

-Je me sens très bien, mentit il avec aplomb.

Il essaya de reprendre la ou il s'était arrêter mais Severus l'arrêta avec douceur.

-Non, on a attendu jusqu'à présent, on peut attendre encore un peu, fit-il.

Harry accepta, de toute façon la douleur était revenue plus forte et il se sentait fatigué.

Il s'installa de nouveau entre les jambes du vert argent et posa sa tête sur son tors.

Severus se mit a caresser les cheveux du jeune homme machinalement, il aimait le sentir contre lui.

-C'est drôle, fit Severus

-Quoi donc ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

-Je ne sais pas, tout, nous, ces deux dernier mois, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation, avec personne.

-Et c'est mal ?demanda Harry en lui caressant machinalement le bras.

-Non, c'est jute rapide, répondit le vert argent.

-Avec Voldomort et ses mangemort on ne peu pas dire qu'on a le temps devant nous, de plus les deux semaines ou on ne se parlaient pas, m'ont sembler interminable.

-A moi aussi, fit Sev en resserrant son étreinte, je m'étais habituer à toi, même si tu m'agaçais, et tu étais très envahissant.

Harry eu un petit rire

-Je ne l'aurais pas était si tu n'avais pas essayé de me snober le premier jour, j'ai été intrigué de voir que je ne t'intéressé pas, du moins pas assez pour te faire lever ton nez de ton bouquin.

-tu sais, tu as été le premier Lily mise à pare, à prendre ma défense, avoua le futur maître des potions.

-Sev, je peux te poser une question, fit Harry en se soulevant avec précaution.

-Tu peux toujours essayé

-Comment été ton enfance ?

Severus se leva soudainement arrachant une grimace de douleur au survivant.

- Malheureuse, répondit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son futur professeur, et toi ?

Harry hésita, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité et se refuser à mentir au jeune homme.

-C'est-à-dire malheureuse, biaisa t'il.

Harry vit la lueur de haine qu'il avait l'habitude voir dans le regard sombre de son Snape, mais qui dans le regard du jeune Severus avait quelque chose de choquant, même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Tout comme toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler, répondit le jeune vert argent d'une voix dure mais le visage de nouveau impassible.

Harry baissa les yeux plus blesser qu'il ne le voulait par le rejet du Serpentard.

Severus regrette sa dureté aussi tôt, il s'agenouilla devant le rouge et or et lui releva le menton avec douceur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Evan comprit aussitôt que cela était des excuses de la pare de son petit ami.

-Tu sais, je peux comprendre, lui murmura Harry d'une voix douce, si je t'ai posé la question c'est parce que je tiens à toi et que je veux mieux te connaître.

Severus le regarda lui fit un de ses rare sourire.

-Une autre fois, il se fait tard, et tu as besoin de repos, demain on a cours, de plus les vacances ne commencent que dans une semaine.

Le survivant compris que la conversation était close, il se leva avec douceur aider d'un Severus plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Merci, fit Harry en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Après lui avoir donné des potions calmante ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves, le vert argent le rejoignit et le pris dans ses bras en faisant attentions à ses blessures.

-Fait de beau rêve Evan, murmura le vert argent a son compagnon qui somnoler déjà.

-Bonne nuit Sev, fit Harry d'une voix endormis.

Mais Severus ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là, il revécu en boucle son enfance qui n'en avait jamais était une.

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout propre.**

**Je sais pas si il va vous plaire, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si il ne se passe pas grand choses, mais bon moi j'adore les discussions en amoureux ça me rend toute choooose lol**

**En avant première (et oui pour vous montrer a quel point je suis (pas ?) SADIQUE) voici quelques détails croustillant sur le prochain chapitre….**

**Tout d'abord c'est…. L'avant NOEL (qui dit NOEL dit PERE NOEL (j'en suis folle) et cela veux dire CADEAUXXXXX)**

**Ensuite notre Ryry prépare une surprise à notre petit Serpentard…**

**Ensuite et j'hésite à vous le dire…..je dis ? je dis pas ? je dis ?**

**Et puis non je dis pas si vous voulais le savoir faudra me lire NA !**

**(RIRES SADIQUE)**

**Gros bisouxxx**

**Lyssa**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Un Noel un peu en avance.**

**Info chapitre :**

**Et non les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je les torture à volonté.**

**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'on remarqué, je suis une insupportable sadique…. Pas de ma faute je vous assure, c'est dans le sang.**

_**Place au chapitre…**_

Harry entra dans la grande salle de bon matin, il leva les yeux et fut émerveiller par tant de beauté, c'était la dernière journée de cours, le lendemain, tout ce qui rentrer chez eux pour les vacances prendrai le train à 10H.

-Evan, fit Lily en passant une main devant les yeux de son ami.

-Hein, quoi ? fit il en revenant à lui

Lily croisa le regard d'Hermione, et toutes les deux furent prisent d'un fou rire, sous le regard interrogateur de James et Sirius, et perplexe de Harry.

-Peut on savoir a qui ou a quoi tu pensais ? Le taquina la rouquine.

Harry eu la désagréable sensation qu'il rougissait et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

-He bien, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, je pensais à la surprise que je réserve à Sev, pour Noel.

Lily le regarda songeuse, ses yeux si semblable à son fils se remplirent d'inquiétude.

-Tu sais, murmura t'elle, je n'ai jamais vu Severus heureux à ce point, et cela m'inquiète parfois.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprit pas le changement d'humeur sa mère.

-Tu sais, je connais Sev depuis très longtemps, on à grandit ensemble, puis on a fait notre entrer à l'école, il a longtemps était mon meilleur ami. Parfois je regrette d'avoir eu à choisir entre lui et James, s'il ne m'avait pas poussé à le faire….

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, elle regarder Severus les yeux brillant.

-J'ai peur que ton départ l'affecte bien plus que tu l'imagines, repris la rouge et or avec un sourire triste.

-J'aime Severus, fit Harry d'une voix neutre, mais je ne peux pas rester

-Je ne doute pas de ton amour Evan, lui répondit la rouquine, mais je redoute la blessure que ton départ risque de causer

-Je ne tiens pas à blesser qui que ce soit, fit le survivant d'une voix froide

-Parfois on blesse les gens qui nous aiment sans même nous en rendre compte, répondit Lily d'une voix douce

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de rester prés de lui ? demanda le jeune homme la voix frémissante de rage, tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de fonder une famille avec lui, de le protéger….

Harry s'arrêta le souffle court, sa voix était devenue dur et amère.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, repris t'il d'une voix plus calme, voyant qu'il blesser sa futur mère, d'autres vies dépendent de mon choix.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Lily avec curiosité.

-Laisse tombé, fit Hermione d'une voix douce mais ferme.

La jeune femme avais décidé d'intervenir, lorsqu'elle avait vu la vague d'émotions qui menacer d'exploser.

Lily aller parler, lorsque James la fit taire d'un baisée, celui-ci n'avait pas écouté toute la conversation, mais il avait vu le regard du neveu du directeur s'assombrir de plus en plus et il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Harry en profita pour s'éclipser, il avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas en cour aujourd'hui, puisque Severus était obliger de rentrer chez lui pour Noel, il avait décidé d'avancer leur réveillons afin de pouvoir le célébrer avec lui.

Un sourire joyeux éclaira le visage du Survivant tandis qu'il marcher d'un pas allègre vers Prés-au-Lards.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait repéré un petit restaurant qui proposer des menu spécialiser dans les cuisine du monde.

Il entra dans le restaurant ou une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui, l'accueillit d'un sourire.

-Bonjour Mr, fit-elle d'une voix douce et agréable, Je suis Kate que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrai passer une commande, pour ce soir, fit Harry en lui souriant.

-A quel nom ? lui demanda la jeune fille en sortant un calepin et un crayon de sa poche.

-Tien, c'est moldus, fit le survivant un peu surpris.

-C'est aussi bien plus pratique, fit Kate en souriant, alors je mets la commande à quel nom ?

-Evan, et c'est une commande pour deux personne.

-Ho, fit Kate, c'est pour un rendez vous amoureux ? demanda t'elle.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

-He bien dans ce cas je vous conseille le menu spécial Noel.

-C'est quoi ?

-En fait c'est un menu que vous faites vous-même, cela coute 25 gallions par personne, mais vous pouvez choisir tout ce que vous souhaitez, l'entrer que vous désirez, ainsi, que le plat et le dessert et sans oublier la boisson.

-Je pense que je vais prendre cela, fit le jeune homme en sortant sa bourse.

-Quel sont vos choix ? demanda Kate.

-He bien en entrer une salade composer de tomate cerise ainsi que des asperges et de la laitue serai agréable ainsi qu'une soupe, pour le plat, des crevettes accompagner d'avocat feront l'affaire, pour ce qui est du dessert on prendra des fraise ainsi qu'un soufflée au chocolat.

La jeune femme marqua le tout sur son petit calepin.

-Ho fit Harry, ajouter nous du pain français s'il vous plait.

-Cela vous fera 50 Gallions, fit la jeune femme.

-Comment cela arrivera au bon endroit ? demanda Harry.

-Un elfe du non de Kinni sera à votre service, quand vous souhaiterai manger, appeler le.

Harry hocha la tête il lui donna les 50 Gallions et ajouta un pourboire de 15 gallions qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme

-Merci, fit elle rouge de plaisir.

Harry lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit du petit restaurant.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuné, mais il ne voulait pas manger beaucoup, afin de faire honneur au plats de ce soir.

Il déjeuna donc rapidement d'une salade aux trois balais, avant de se promener dans les rues, à la recherche d'un cadeau spécial.

Il tomba sur une petite rue un peu sombre, ou une enseigne attira son regard « Destiné »

Harry hocha les épaules et décida d'y aller faire un tour.

Harry fut pris d'un léger vertige lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin trop occupé à regarder autour de lui il ne vit pas le vieille homme qui le dévisager avec une curiosité malsaine.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit la présence d'une autre personne.

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici, fit une voix froide.

Harry ne sursauta pas, il se retourna et crois le regard du vieil homme.

-Non je ne viens pas d'ici, fit Harry

Un éclair de convoitise brilla dans le regard du commerçant.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'appartiens pas à ce temps, repris l'Homme en s'avançant un livre à la main.

Harry ne laissa pas passer une seule émotion sur son visage mais intérieurement ce fut comme un tsunami.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches, repris l'homme

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Sais tu ou es tu Harry Potter ?

Harry sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le commerçant.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? fit le survivant d'une voix frémissante.

Le vieil homme eu un éclat de rire.

-Cette boutique que tu vois renferme les plus grand livres traitant toutes sortes de magies mais plus encore, ces livres renferment des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

-Qui êtes- vous ? demanda le rouge et or sans abaisser sa baguette.

-Je te l'ai dis, je suis c'est tout.

-Cela n'est pas une réponse, fit le jeune homme avec colère.

-Tu es ici pour chercher un cadeau spécial non ? lui rappela l'homme.

Harry regarda autour de lui, et son regard fut attirer par deux livres un de potion et l'autre de la magie, mais le dernier était écrit en…

-Et oui c'est du Fourchelang, acquiesça le commerçant, et ils sont tout les deux à toi contre un peu de ton sang.

Harry lui jeta un regard dégouter.

- Hors de question, s'injuria- t'i.

Le vieil homme ne fut pas déçu, il savait que le jeune Potter, refuserai.

-Ces livres sont rare, ils n'en existent pas d'autres exemplaires dans le monde entier.

Harry abaissa sa baguette, son instinct lui disait que s'il devait se méfier du vieillard, il ne l'attaquera pas.

Il examina les deux livres, et fur surpris que le livre de Potion avait était écrit par Merlin lui-même qui avait était le plus grand maitre en potion.

-Ecoutes Harry Potter je vais te poser une devinette, simple et petite devinette, si tu trouve la réponse, alors ces deux livre te reviendront de droit, si non tu sortiras d'ici les mains vident.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Très bien, fit le vieux commerçant.

Il prit place sur l'unique chaise et regarda le survivant droit dans les yeux.

-Elles ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre, elles sont semblable dans leur beautés et dans leurs forment, elles ne sont qu'un, car l'une sans l'autre cela ne serai que néant.

Harry le regarda un peu interloqué, son cerveau marcher à toute vitesse.

- Pourriez-vous répéter s'il vous plait, fit le jeune Gryfondor.

L'homme répéta les vers à nouveau.

Harry essaya de réfléchir, il savait que la solution était devant ses yeux, mais c'est comme si on essayer de lui brouiller l'esprit.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil se coucher donnant au ciel un dégrader de couleurs presque magique, puis ce fut comme si on lui avait donné la réponse, tout devin clair il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

-La vie et la mort, les deux peuvent être belles celons le contexte, sans la vie ou la mort il n'y aurait que le néant car quant une personne meurent une autre renait ainsi va la vie et la mort.

-En effet Mr Potter, la vie et la mort est la bonne réponse.

Harry sorti du magasin il serrait ses deux livres dans ses bras, lorsqu'il se retourna sous une impulsion mais ne vit rien, le magasin avait disparu.

Il sursauta lorsque sa montre sonna 18 coups lui indiquant, que si il ne se dépêcher pas il serait en retard.

Il courut vers la salle sur demande après avoir envoyer un message a Severus lui indiquant de venir manger dans la salle sur demande.

Il se lava en vitesse et enfila un pantalon noir qui il le savait le mettait en valeur ainsi qu'un haut blanc qui rehaussait son hale.

-Kinni, appela Harry

Un pop se fit entendre et Harry se retourna pour faire face a l'elfe.

-Le maitre à appeler Kinni, fit l'elfe.

-Kinni, pourrais tu s'il te plaît mettre la table et ne plus m'appeler maitre, demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

-Mais maitre….

-Kinni je ne suis pas ton maitre, fit Harry

L'elfe s'inclina et fit claquer des doigts, Harry fut émerveiller par la table qui venait d'apparaitre.

Le décor de la salle sur demande se modifia légèrement, maintenant cela ressemblait plus a un parc en blanc avec un ciel plein d'étoiles.

Harry eu un sourire en imaginant la grimace de son petit ami, face a tant de sentimentalisme.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix énervé de son petit ami.

-Evan, tu es là ?

Harry alla à la rencontre de son petit ami, qui le fusilla du regard.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cour aujourd'hui ? fit son futur maitre des potions avec froideur.

-Hé bien fit Harry sans se démonter, j'avais prévu de te faire une surprise.

Severus regarda pour la première fois depuis son entrer, autour de lui, et secoua la tête.

-En quel honneur tout cela ? Soupira-t-il

-Noel bien sur, fit le rouge et or joyeusement.

-Tu es toujours aussi sentimentale, grommela Severus.

-Ho non, pas ce soir Sev fit Harry en prenant la main du vert argent, c'est notre Noel a nous.

Harry pu entendre son petit ami grincer des dents, et il pu percevoir les mots ''Imbécile', ''Pire que son cinglé d'oncle'', et quelque chose du style ''c'est Gryfondor que des sentimental'', ce qui le fit sourire.

Il entraina Severus vers la table et le fit assoir avec douceur avant de déposer un baisée sur les lèvres fines.

-Ho lieu de te plaindre tu devrais me remercier comme il se doit, fit Evan taquin.

Severus dont les yeux n'avait toujours pas bouger des lèvres purpurines si tentantes il les pris , et les embrassa avec une douceur qui fit gémir Harry, il taquina l'entrée de sa langue, tantôt elle se faisait joueuse, tantôt inquisitrice, et quand Harry entrouvrit la bouche, Severus en profita pour venir taquiner sa langue, il lui mordilla la lèvres inférieur lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Harry le regarda, les yeux verts assombrit d'un désir que jamais encore il n'avait ressentit.

-Si on manger ? fit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Harry hocha la tête et s'essayas en face de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, Harry avait même réussi à arracher un rire joyeux de son petit ami.

Une fois repue les deux hommes se levèrent, la table et le décor disparurent redevenant le salon confortable et chaleureux qui était devenu le leur.

-Sev assis toi, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, fit le rouge et or en allant chercher le sac ou il avait mis le livre.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer, fit Harry un peu penaud.

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur et ouvrit le sac, il se sentait un peu gêner de ne pas pouvoir rendre les cadeaux qu'Evan lui faisait, mais il se consoler en se disant qu'au moins il lui restera des souvenirs de l'homme qui avait changé sa vie.

Le vert argent poussa une exclamation de surpris en lisant la couverture du livre.

-Evan, comment l'as-tu eu ? Souffla le Serpentard, ce livre est une légende, peu de personnes pensent qu'il existe.

-He bien je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique un peu bizarre, mais il te plait ? demanda Harry un peu anxieux.

Severus lui jeta un regard choqué, il déposa le livre sur la petite table basse et se pencha pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras.

-Bien sur que cela me plait, murmura t'il, cela vient de toi.

Le rouge et or se blotti un peu plus contre Severus, savourant l'étreinte.

-Tu vas me manquer, souffla Harry.

Severus ne répondit rien, après ces vacances sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, et son petit Gryfondor allait lui manquait aussi.

Harry qui commencer à s'ennuyer, commença à taquiner son petit ami, en déposant des petit baisées sur le coup de celui-ci, Severus contenait avec peine son désir, Evan était tellement doux, tellement innocent mais il avait une sensualité qui ne demander qu'à être libérer et cela torturai le jeune Serpentard.

-Evan, fit Snape dans un souffle rauque.

-Hum ? fit Harry en continuant son jeu.

-Evan, si tu n'arrête pas je ne réponds plus de rien, fit Severus.

-Alors ne t'arrête pas fit le rouge et or d'une voix mutine.

Le futur maitre des potions regarda son futur amant, les yeux écarquillé.

-Severus, fais moi l'amour, murmura Harry doucement, aime moi et apprend moi a t'aimer.

Severus pris la main de son futur élève et l'amena sur le lit, la il le fit assoir et commença à le caresser doucement avec tendresse.

Severus embrassa le jeune homme d'un baisée doux qui se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus intense, les deux amants découvraient le plaisir de sentir leurs peau l'une contre l'autre, chacun embrasser le corps de l'autre, comme une danse appris il y a longtemps mais qui ne se danse qu'avec qu'un seul partenaire, Severus se montrer tendre et patient faisant découvrir à Evan un monde de plaisirs qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir.

Il le caressa partout, goutant au plaisir du jeune homme, jouant de son corps comme un violoniste joue du violon.

Puis vint le moment ou il posséda le corps du jeune homme, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir mêlée a la douleur, il fut a lui pleinement et complètement.

Il se força a attendre qu'Evan s'habitue, mais le jeune rouge et or le surpris encore, c'est lui qui se mit a bouger des hanches recherchant la délivrance.

Ce fut dans un éblouissement qu'Evan se libera suivit quelque minutes plus tard de Severus, ils s'endormirent de suite serrer l'un contre l'autre sans se préoccuper du lendemain….

_**Fin du chapitre :**_

_**Ceci est mon premier Lemon alors soyer indulgent, la fic étant déjà écrite, je peux déjà dire qu'il y aura des scènes un peu plus osée (oui oui du style interdit au moins de 18ans lol)**_

_**Alors ce Chapitre vous le trouver comment ? **_

_**Gros bisouxxxx **_

_**Lyssa**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Une décision dangereuse.**

_**Info chapitre :**_

_**Je tien a remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que l'on fait.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolée, mais je suis passée par 3 correctrices mais cela ne marcher pas, n'étant pas française j'ai un peu de soucis avec cela, mais j'essayerai d'en faire le moins possible.**_

_**Voici la suite attendu.**_

Les vacances de noel passèrent rapidement aux yeux tout le monde, sauf pour Evan.

Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Severus et ne savait pas comment prendre le fait qu'il s'était réveillé seul après leur première nuit.

Evan s'était installé prés de la cheminée, et regarder d'un œil absent les flammes qui crépitaient joyeusement.

Il pensait à ses retrouvailles avec le jeune Serpentard, mais aussi à son départ qui était prévu d'ici deux semaines, il avait peur de la réaction de son professeur, mais le pire pour lui serait d'être rejeté.

Tout à ses pensées Harry ne remarqua pas Sirius qui essayer de lui parler depuis prés de dix minutes**.**

-ALLO ! Cria Sirius, y a quelqu'un ?

Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu hurles ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard mi sarcastique mi goguenard et fit d'une voix amusée.

-Cela fait dix minutes que je te parle, alors à quoi ou à qui tu pensais ?

-Ho, à la fin des vacances, et à notre départ qui se rapproche, fit Evan ses yeux se perdant à nouveau dans les flammes.

-Départ, répéta Sirius trop choqué pour faire une phrase.

-Oui, répondit Harry absent, on part fin janvier.

-QUOI ? Hurla Sirius

Harry se retourna surpris vers son futur parrain.

-Hermione, ne te l'as pas dis ? demanda t'il.

Sirius secoua la tête négativement trop hébéter pour pouvoir parler.

-Ho, fit Harry comprenant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

Sirius se leva et fit les cents pas avant de s'arrêter devant Harry les yeux brillant de rage.

-Vous partez ou ? demanda t'il d'une voix sèche.

Harry se lava à son tour faisant face à celui qui allait devenir son parrain.

- Parles-en avec Hermione, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Sirius regarda le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Pourquoi, nous cacher la vérité ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry le regarda et fit d'une voix brusque.

-Cela mettrait en danger beaucoup trop de choses.

- Quels choses ? Demanda Sirius exaspérer.

Harry secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, il aurait tellement voulut les prévenir.

- Je suis désolée, murmura le survivant.

-Désolé de quoi ? fit Sirius qui ne comprenait rien.

Mais Harry courait déjà vers la sorti.

-Désolé de quoi ? répéta Sirius en criant.

Harry courait à perdre haleine, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait plus pouvoir respirer si il ne le faisait pas.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle et vit qu'il était prés de la voilière.

Il décida d'aller voir si Hermione était la haut, il venait de prendre sa décision, il irait désactiver le voile ce soir.

Harry eu un léger sourire en voyant la jeune femme accouder sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il sentit un élan de tendresse qui le surpris.

-Tu penses à quoi ? demanda t'il.

Hermione ne sursauta pas et ne se retourna pas, depuis quelque temps elle arriver à percevoir lorsque Harry arriver.

-A la même chose que toi, à notre départ, à Sirius, et a la guerre qui fait rage.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la pris dans ses bras.

-Mione, je ne peux pas te promettre que désactiver le voile changera quoi que ce soit, les recherches que j'ai faites ne sont pas assez claire, je sais juste que la mort de Sirius ne devait pas être, et si j'ai raison, alors on a une petite chance.

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry put voir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Mione, je veux le faire ce soir fit Harry.

-Quoi ? Fit le jeune fille en se retournant.

-Je vais nous faire transplané directement au département des mystères, la ou se trouve le voile, ensuite je me connecterai a la magie du voile, le seul problème pourrait être le manque de magie.

-Harry, non fit Hermione horrifier, tu ne peux pas faire cela, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je me suis entrainer ces derniers mois afin d'augmenter ma puissance, je sais que je peux y arriver.

Hermione croisa le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami, elle vit qu'elle ne réussira pas à le faire changer d'avis, elle eu un soupir agacé mais résigné et tendit la main au jeune homme.

-J'ai peur d'espérer, fit elle en chuchotant, si cela ne marchait pas, cela serait comme le perdre une seconde fois.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur, fit le survivant, cela sera d'autant plus dur que j'ai appris a connaitre mes parent et que je sais que je ne les reverraient jamais, que mon petit ami a passer les vingt dernières années seul, et qu'il me déteste juste parce que je suis le fils de mon père.

-Severus t'aime Harry, fit Hermione d'une voix douce.

-Non, il aime Evan, et puis il a tellement vu d'horreurs en attendant quelqu'un qui ne venait pas, je suis sure que pour lui je suis mort depuis longtemps.

Hermione serra la main de son ami, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais elle se jura que si son professeur jouait les imbéciles elle irai lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Allons-y, fit Harry en changeant de sujet.

Il les fit transplaner directement devant le voile.

Harry lâcha Hermione qui eu un frisson de peur.

-Harry, je le sens mal ce coup-ci, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je me serai inquiété si cela avait était le contraire, plaisanta le survivant.

- Très drôle, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Harry se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Mione, tant qu'on est ensemble rien de mal ne peut nous arriver.

-J'aimerai être aussi confiant que toi, murmura t'elle.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, il s'asseyait déjà devant le voile et se concentrer pour faire le vide autour de lui.

La jeune femme regarda les minutes, puis les heures s'enchainaient, Harry semblait être dans une sorte de demi-conscience.

Au bout de presque quatre heures les choses commença enfin a changer, une lumière aveuglante éclaira Harry, Mione essaya de l'approcher mais la lumière la rejeta violement.

-Harry, cria t'elle.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il entendit vaguement la jeune femme l'appelait mais il ne voulait pas sortir de cette état, il ressentait enfin son pouvoir, il ressentait l'amour et la force qu'elle contenait.

-Harry, cria Hermione pour la seconde fois.

Harry se concentra sur la magie du voile essayant de la faire fusionner avec la sienne, mais soudainement la lumière s'éteignit et un froid glaciale l'envahit.

Hermione qui avait vu la lumière disparaitre, essaya à nouveau de s'approcher de son ami, mais à peine arriver elle pris peur en le voyant pris de convulsion.

-Non, Harry, fit elle en pleurant.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et fit d'une voix essouffler.

-Mione, test, c'est un test.

-Un test ? murmura-t-elle.

-Le voile, il ne veut pas être désactivé, il essaye de se défendre.

Harry sombra à nouveau dans une demi- inconscience et il mit toute sa concentration afin de gagner ce combat, il accepta les sentiments négative que le voile essayer de lui envoyer, la peur, la mort…

Harry repensa à l'amour qu'il portait a Hermione, à Sirius, mais ce qui poussa sa magie ce fut le visage de Severus, pas le jeune non, mais son professeur.

Une lumière aveuglante entoura le voile avant que tout redevienne comme avant, Hermione s'approcha de l'arcade et vit que le voile avait une teinte grise.

Elle tendit la main et put toucher le tissu, elle le serra entre ses doit avant d'être prise d'un fou rire qui se transforma rapidement en crise de larmes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible

La jeune femme se retourna et courut le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu es réveiller, j'ai eu si peur, fit elle, comment te sens tu ?

-Bien, juste un peu fatigué, fit Harry avec un sourire, je vais me reposer un peu avant de nous faire transplané.

-Hermione hocha la tête et regarda le voile à nouveau.

-Tu crois que cela à marcher ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je l'espère, fit Harry, je l'espère…..

**Et voila encore un chapitre, alors ça à marcher ou pas ? **

**Vous le saurais dans le prochain chapitre (peut être)**

**Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Kiss **

**Lyssa**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Derniers moments et vérités.**

_**Info chapitre :**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que l'on fait.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolée, mais je suis passée par 3 correctrices mais cela ne marcher pas, n'étant pas française j'ai un peu de soucis avec cela, mais j'essayerai d'en faire le moins possible.**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les derniers.**_

_**Ce chapitre est le chapitre ou vous voudrait soit me tuer soit attendre la fin pour cela….**_

Hermione et Harry rentrèrent tard cette nuit là.

-Demain je vais être crevée, fit Hermione en s'affalant sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva.

Harry pris place en face d'elle, et fit d'une petite voix.

-Et moi donc, en plus je ne pourrais presque pas utiliser de magie, le temps que mon corps récupère.

-On devrait aller au lit, fit la jeune femme après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Oui, répondit le survivant sans bouger.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à pouffer silencieusement.

-Je n'arrive pas à bouger, fit le jeune homme en riant.

-Moi non plus, fit la jeune femme le regard rieur.

-Tu sais, fit Harry en reprenant son sérieux, même si on à pas réussis à sauver Sirius on a peut être modifié le passé.

-Oui, je sais, souffla la jeune femme.

-Cette époque va me manqué, mes parents ont l'air si heureux, même Sirius ne ressemble pas à l'homme que j'ai connu, il est plus insouciant.

-Et surtout tu appréhendes la réaction du terrifiant professeur des potions, Severus Snape, fit son amie mi amusée, mi compatissante.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, et dans un sens, mon esprit pratique me dit que c'est inévitable, Snape me déteste, ce n'est pas comme Sirius et toi vous deux…

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'ai aimé Sirius à 37 ans avant de l'aimer à 17 ans.

-Et u sais que Sirius t'aimais puisque, il te l'avait déjà dit à notre époque, moi je n'ai aucunes certitudes.

-Mais tu as l'espoir Harry, fit la jeune femme, tu l'aimes et il aime t'aime toi, qu'importe ton prénom, que tu sois Evan ou Harry tu restes toi.

-Tu sais, fit le jeune homme, je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, comment j'ai commencer à l'aimer, cela c'est fait de manière si naturelle, il n'y avait plus de haine du a mon père, donc j'ai pu voir au-delà des apparences, la ou je voyais sarcasmes et méchancetés avant, la je ne voyais que de l'humour à froid, puis je me suis souvenus de cette été, alors qu'il revenait de ses missions de plus en plus abimé, de plus en plus las, et là déjà j'ai su que je ne pouvais détester cette homme qui avait le courage de risquer sa vie pour nous, ce voyage m'a permis de le voir vraiment Mione, et je t'assure qu'il gage à être connu.

Hermione se leva et vint serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-T'inquiètes pas Harry, tout ira bien, murmura t'elle.

Harry profita de l'étreinte réconfortante de sa meilleure amie, aucun d'eux ne se douta qu'une personne avait tout entendu, et qu'elle allait repasser cette conversation en boucle durant toute la nuit afin de comprendre.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en retard, il ne lui rester que 10 minutes pour s'habiller et se rendre dans les cachots pour son premier cour de la journée.

Il s'habilla rapidement, et pris son sac avant de partir en trombe de la chambre.

Il courut plus vite que jamais vers les cachots et y arriva essouffler et en retard d'un quart d'heure.

Il frappa à la porte et entra les joues un peu rouge.

-Vous êtes en retard Evan, fit Horace Slugorn d'une voix froide.

-Désolé monsieur, fit Harry un peu penaud, j'ai eu une panne d'oreillers.

Le professeur regarda son élève une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Cela arrive à tout le monde, je suppose, fit il d'une voix plus jovial, aller vous assoir à côté de Severus.

Harry eu un sourire heureux, il allait enfin retrouver son amant.

Il passa devant ses parents, James lui fit un clin d'œil, et Lily le regarda mi amusée mi résignée. Ce qui le surpris fur l'étrange regard que Sirius lui jeta, mais qu'il oublia des qu'il vu Severus.

-Salut, fit Harry joyeusement.

Severus ne lui jeta pas un regard, il se contenta de lui dire froidement.

-Tu coupes les ingrédients et je m'occupe de la potion.

Le rouge et or le regarda surpris par tant de froideur.

-Sev, tu vas bien ?

-Mêles toi de tes affaires, fit le vert argent d'une voix brusque.

Harry ne dit plus rien, ne desserrant les dents que pour répondre en cours.

La journée sembla plus longue que jamais pour le rouge et or, Sirius le regarder comme si il avait un troisième œil, Severus le fuyait tout en lui battant froid, et en plus cela affaiblissé sa magie le rendant irritable.

Une semaine passa ainsi, le Gryfondor avait tout essayé afin de comprendre l'attitude de son petit ami, sans sucées.

Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu au début de son voyage durant les deux semaines, ou Sev et lui ne c'était pas parler.

-Evan, fit une voix douce

-Lily ? fit Harry un peu surpris.

Personne n'osait lui parler depuis quelque temps, entre sa magie qui était devenu instable et son humeur de chien, les autres avaient un peu peur de s'approcher de lui.

Lily pris place à côté de son ami, elle n'avait pas peur de lui ni de ses humeur, elle savait qu'Evan souffrait et que ses sentiments rendaient sa magie incontrôlable.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, seul à seul, fit la rouquine.

-A qui ? fit le survivant d'une voix brusque.

Le feu se mit à crépiter un peu plus fort, mais Lily n'y fit pas attention.

-A Sev, il est dans la salle sur demande, fit-elle.

Harry leva les yeux vers sa mère, et il fut calmée par la douceur de son regard, même si elle n'avait pas idée de qui elle était pour lui, elle se conduisait comme une mère l'aurait fait, et pour la première fois depuis ses un an il eu l'impression d'être enfin comme les autres.

Il fit un sourire à la jeune femme, qui le lui rendit.

-Il me fuit, fit le survivant.

-Il a peur, fit la rouquine.

- Moi, aussi, murmura Harry en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffé.

-Tien, fit Lily, tu ressemble à James comme ça, fit la jeune femme.

Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet, il ne pouvait plus modifier la mémoire de sa mère au risque de lui causer des dommages au cerveau.

Mais la jeune femme revint au Serpentards rapidement.

-Va, le voir, fit- elle, ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Elle déposa un baisé sur le front du jeune homme et parti retrouver James, laissant un Harry pensif devant le feu.

Il repensa au moment ou il avait fait l'amour avec Severus, il repensa a ce matin là ou il c'était réveiller seul, il avait le droit à une explication.

µIl se leva et se rendit vers la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois demandant la chambre qui était la leur, mais elle n'apparut pas, il demanda alors la pièce ou se trouver l'homme qu'il aimait.

A son troisième passage, la porte apparut, et il entra sans frapper et la referma silencieusement.

Severus sentit plus qu'il entendit la porte se refermer il leva les yeux pensant trouver Lily à nouveau mais il fut surpris d'y voir l'homme qui hantait ses nuits et qui le faisait souffrir.

Harry remarqua la lueur de souffrance qui passa dans le regard de son amant avant de s'effacer pour laisser place au regard insondable qui allait devenir celui de son futur professeur.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda le vert argent d'une voix froide.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en réponse.

Harry attendit le regardant en silence, Severus n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parler, il le savait parfaitement.

-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il afin de gagner du temps.

-Pourquoi es-tu partis comme un voleur après la nuit qu'on à passer ensemble ? demanda Harry.

Severus soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je devais prendre le train, fit-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé, ou m'avoir laissé un mot ? demanda t'il d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu pars quand ? demanda Severus en changeant de sujet.

-Dans quatre jours, fit Harry.

Severus regarda son petit ami et vit les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, ainsi que la souffrance qui marquait les trait de son visage, et il fut pris de remords, il avait laissé passer une semaine par peur et il ne lui rester que 4 jours avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

-J'ai eu peur, murmura t'il en s'asseyant.

Harry fut surpris par la confession du vert argent. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses du vert argent.

-Ce nuit là à été la plus fantastique nuit que j'ai passé, fit le vert argent son regard planter dans le regard émeraude, et au matin j'ai pris peur et j'ai fuis, fit il.

Harry lui caressa le visage avec douceur.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur Sev, mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ? Demanda le rouge et or.

Snape lui jeta un regard ironique et retrouva son mordant habituel.

-Tu as dis beaucoup de choses.

-On va se retrouver, et toi tu as promis de m'écouter, tu t'en souviens ?

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé, pour cette semaine, fit Severus, je savais que tu allais partit bientôt et je me suis dit que si je m'éloigner de toi des maintenant cela serai plus facile après mais, c'était stupide, j'aurais du profiter de toi plus.

Harry le regarda mi charmeur mi taquin.

-Et si tu profitais de moi maintenant ?

Severus le regarda une lueur de désir brulant dans son regard noir.

-Tu passes la soirée avec moi ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, fit Harry avec un grand sourire, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Severus savoura ce baisé, il avait perdu tant de temps.

-Comment ce sont passer tes vacances ? Demanda Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de son petit ami.

-J'ai rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres, fit Severus d'une voix sans timbre.

Harry sursauta et regarda son futur professeur.

-Comment cela c'est passer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ho, il m'a autorisé à entrer dans ses rangs, et il nous à préciser que si l'un d'entre nous venait à le trahir un jour, il nous tuerait.

Harry senti la tension de son petit ami, il le regarda et fit d'une voix douce.

-Tu vas réussir Sev.

-J'aimerai être aussi confiant que toi, fit Severus désabusé.

-Toi tu t'inquiète et moi je me charge de la confiance.

Severus regarda le visage taquin du Gryfondor, et eu un petit sourire, le premier depuis la rentrée.

-Je t'aime Sev, fit Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Une vague de désir submergea le Serpentard, qui se mit à lui caresser le visage, les lèvres roses et tentantes….

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de Severus frôlaient ses lèvres, il voulait plus, bien plus, même si il avait peur de se réveiller seul à nouveau.

-Embrasse-moi, fit Harry d'une voix sourde.

Severus embrassa le rouge et or tendrement d'abord, sa langue cherchant la sienne avant de la lâcher pour le regarder.

-Cette fois, je me réveillerai avec toi Evan, fit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Harry lui jeta un regard ou se mêler passion et amour, son regarda dé tailla le visage de son amant, et il céda enfin à son désir, il prit la bouche de son compagnon qui se laissa faire , il aimait sentir pression des mains d'Evan sur son corps.

Harry lui se sentit envahir d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné, il promena ses lèvres brûlantes sur le visage du vert argent, avant d'aller les promener sur le cou.

Puis desserrant son étreinte, Harry l'attira sur le tapis à ses côté, le feu crépiter joyeusement dans la cheminée réchauffant la pièce.

-J'ai très envie de toi, murmura Harry.

A ces mots Severus ressenti un frisson le parcourir. Un frisson si violent qu'il se communiqua à Harry.

-Evan, murmura le vert argent un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Harry attira son visage a lui, et de la pointe de sa langue se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres brûlantes, ou il s'attarda.

Désireux de le sentir plus, il lâcha son visage et se mit à parcourir son corps des ses mains fébriles, allant sur ses épaules, son dos, le pressant plus fort contre lui.

Et plus il serrait, plus Sev gémissait de plaisir accentuant son propre plaisir.

Excité par ses plaintes, il glissa une main le long de son ventre, jusqu'à ses hanche qu'il empoigna, attirant Severus sur lui.

Le Vert argent eu un sourira rusée et pris d'une envie de corps avec son amant i pressa son érection contre celle conséquente du rouge et or, l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre les firent gémir mutuellement.

Severus pressa son corps contre celui de son compagnon et commença à onduler sur lui, cherchant le soulagement que seul ce sexe qu'il sentait durcir sous lui, pouvait lui apporter.

Harry passa ses mains sur son dos le caressant avant de descendre vers ses fesses qu'il pressa contre son bas ventre.

-Attends, ordonna le vert argent essoufflé, tu es en train de me rendre fou.

Ces mots que jamais il aurait pensé entendre de la pare du Serpentard, lui firent chaud et froid, le firent fondre et trembler.

C'était des émotions qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois, personne n'avait jamais pareillement sollicité sa résistance et ses sens. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait exister.

Chacun déshabilla l'autre avec impatiente, embrassant les parties du corps qu'ils dénudés.

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson lorsqu'il se retrouva nu devant son amant, celui-ci le regarda détaillant, chaque partie de ce corps parfait, tandis qu'Harry faisait de même.

Mais bien vite ils furent rattraper par la passion, ils s'embrassèrent, mordillant, caressant, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Severus l'allongea avec douceur, puis se mis à parcourir son corps de ses mains avant qu'il ne les remplace de ses lèvres. Ses mains se promenèrent sur le corps et frôlèrent le sexe palpitant de son amant.

Il le caressa doucement en regardant son petit ami se tordre de plaisir sous lui, lui arrachant un sourire victorieux. Il continua sa caresse lentement avant d'accentuer le rythme, il vit la première perle de plaisir luire du sexe du rouge et or, il descendit et vint la cueillir de bout de la langue ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir au survivant.

Severus joua de sa langue taquinant la verge gorger de sang qui n'attendait que le soulagement.

Sentir le corps d'Evan se tordre sous ses caresses était si jouissif à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

-Seigneur, murmura Harry d'une voix étranglé, lorsque Severus l'avala en entier.

-Tu n'aimes pas fit Severus faussement déçu.

Harry lui jeta un regard brûlant de désir, qui fit rire son compagnon.

Severus repris donc le sexe dans sa bouche et sentant la jouissance de son amant arriver il accéléra les mouvements de ses lèvres

-Oui, murmura Harry, mmmm ouiii….

Severus recueillit le plaisir d'Evan, avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutes, appréciant le gout sucrée de son amant.

Harry ne mit que quelque seconde avant de revenir sur terre, Severus c'était remis a le caresser à nouveau jouant avec ses tétons.

Le rouge et or, laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son amant et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'érection de son futur professeur.

Il bascula Sev sous lui, et se mis sur lui, il fut surpris par le regard du vert argent, un regard qui lui fit entrevoir l'amour qu'il lui porter bien plus que les mots n'aurait su le faire.

-A ton tour, fit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Harry l'embrassa sauvagement, avant de parcourir son corps de baisées.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers son sexe, Harry le caressa avec douceur puis le lécha, appréciant la douceur du membre dur.

Mais il voulait plus, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec Severus, il voulait sentir la chaleur de son ventre.

Il continua donc sa route vers le petit trou, il le lécha sans s'arrêter sur le gout un peu amère, ou la tension qui avait prit le vert argent, il caressa de sa langue l'anus qui commença à s'ouvrir comme une fleur.

Il fit entrer un doigt avec douceur attendant que le jeune homme s'habitue, puis il fit entrer un second doigt, se mettant à jouer avec, Severus se détendit lentement appréciant le geste.

Harry sourit en entendant le gémissement de son compagnon, une fois qui le senti assez détendu, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et le pénétra doucement, il prit le sexe de Severus dans ses mains afin que celui-ci ce détende plus rapidement, quand il senti que ce fut le cas il commença à bouger en lui lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, appréciant de sentir les muscle de son amant l'enserrer comme dans un étau.

Ils se mirent à gémirent en même temps, Harry aller de plus en plus vite sentant la jouissance arriver.

Severus cria de plaisir, quand son amant toucha sa prostate, ils se raidirent pratiquement en même temps, Harry se libéra quelques secondes avant le vert argent, et il s'effondra sur le corps alangui du jeune homme

-Waouh, fit le survivant d'une voix brisée.

Severus ne répondit pas se contenant de resserrer son étreinte sur son petit ami.

Harry releva la tête et regarda celui qui deviendra son professeur le plus détester de Poudlard.

-Tu seras la demain n'est ce pas ? Fit-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, Evan je serai la, répondit Severus d'une voix douce

Harry s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, le vert argent le regarda attendrit jusqu'à que le sommeil l'emporte à son tour

Dans un autre coin du château, un autre couple venait de se retrouver

-Quand compter tu me dire, que tu parts ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix neutre

Hermione baissa les yeux se sentant coupable

-Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle à voix basse, je pensais que si je ne te le disais pas cela n'arriverai pas

-Et tu vas ou ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détacher.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-elle les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Sirius la regarda et fit d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Comment ça, d'où on vient ?

-Oui, d'où venez-vous ?répéta t'il.

-De Salem, mentit elle le regard fuyant.

-Je me suis mal exprimé, fit Sirius d'une voix glacial, de quelle année venez-vous ?

Hermione se sentit blêmir, et elle le regarda stupéfier.

-Quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix étrangler.

-J'ai entendu une conversation très intéressante hier entre ton ''frère'' et toi, fit il en appuyant sur le mot frère ironiquement.

En faite Harry est mon meilleur ami mais je le considère comme mon frère, fit elle d'une voix détacher.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

-Moi je suis Hermione Granger, et Evan il s'appelle en réalité Harry Potter, fit-elle dans un murmure.

-Quoi ? fit Sirius surpris

Hermione lui jeta un regard vide de tout sentiment elle se laissa tomber à terre et fit d'une voix tout aussi vide.

-On vient de 1997, James et Lily ont eu un fils unique, qu'ils ont nommée Harry James Potter, et qui à pour parrain Sirius Black

-Moi ? Je suis parrain, l'interrompit-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit taire.

-A l'âge de un an, le jour d'halloween, Lord Voldomort pénétra dans la maison des Potter qu'il tua avant de diriger sa baguette vers l'enfant, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le sort de mort se retourna contre celui qui l'avait envoyé, et durant onze années on entendit plus parler du Seigneur des ténèbres, et Harry Potter devint célèbre et orphelin.

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis repris de sa voix toujours monotone.

-On envoya Harry chez la sœur de sa mère, qui au lieu de l'aimer et de l'élever comme son propre fils , elle le tortura et laissa son mari et son fils faire de même au bien sur c'était surtout de la torture mental, durant onze ans le jeune garçon fut élever dans la haine et exploiter par sa famille sans jamais savoir d'où il venait ni qui il était, jusqu'au moment ou Hagrid lui apporta sa lettre et lui raconta son histoire.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas était confier ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche, Lily et James m'avait choisis.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, le passé doit rester telle qu'il est, fit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

-Seigneur, fit il à voix basse.

-Je suis désolée, fit Hermione en se levant.

Sirius la regarda avant de comprendre.

-Hermione, je t'aime, peu m'importe ton âge ou d'où tu viens.

-Je sais, fit-elle d'une voix tendre, à mon époque on était même fiancées.

Sirius ne remarqua pas l'emploie du participe passé.

-Fiancées, murmura t'il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Et comment êtes-vous arriver la ? Demanda le rouge et or en redevenant sérieux.

-Une brèche temporelle, on se battaient avec un mangemort et nos trois sort combiné a créer un passage temporelle qui va s'ouvrir à nouveau.

-Comment ? Je veux dire si vous l'avez ouvert avec trois sorts combinés…

Hermione comprit la question avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

-Je n'en sais rien moi-même, et crois moi j'ai chercher, il y a tellement de théories, y en a qui dise que les brèches ouvert à cause de sorts combinées ne se s'ouvre à nouveau qu'a la condition que le ou les voyageurs ont fait ce qu'ils avait a faire , y en a qui disent que toutes brèche temporelle peut s'ouvrir à nouveau tout les quatre mois.

-Je vois, et je ne peux pas te demander de rester avec moi ?

-Non, je ne peux pas Harry à besoin de moi.

-Moi aussi, fit Sirius.

-Harry est ton filleul, et il à besoin de moi, je te l'ai dis Harry est mon frère, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque.

-Toi tu es mon cœur, fit la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue, je t'aime plus que ma vie, mais ma place est ailleurs.

-Je sais, fit il, de toutes façons tout portes à croire que l'on finira ensemble.

Hermione eu un éclat de rire.

-Oui et tu as intérêt à garder la forme, le taquina t'elle, tu seras beaucoup plus vieux.

-Ca ne te gêne pas au moins ? demanda t'il incertain.

-Non, bien sur que non, s'exclama la jeune femme, tu es le seul homme que je veux a 17ans ou a 37 ans ou même a 97 ans, tu es mon âme sœur et cela rien ne peux le changer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la chaine.

-Tu te souviens de ceci ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la chaine ou pendait la bague de fiançailles.

-Oui, fit il en détournant les yeux.

-C'est toi qui me la offerte, cette bague, c'est ta bague, tu me l'as données il y a un an en me demandant d'être ta femme.

-Alors je vais mourir, fit le jeune homme qui avait fait le lien.

-Oui tu aurais du mourir, mais Harry et moi avons essayé de changer cette partie de l'histoire, fit la jeune fille.

-Mais, tu as dis toi-même on ne peut pas changer le passé.

-Oui certaines choses ne peuvent pas changer à cause de l'équilibre du monde, mais ta mort n'est pas naturelle, je veux dire qu'elle n'était pas prévu, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Hermione, fit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui ? fit elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, et ça me fout la trouille, murmura t'il.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, oubliant le monde entier a pare eu même.

Dans un autre temps, la vie avait repris son court, même si celui-ci se faisait dans l'attente du retour du Survivant.

En 1997 tout n'allait pas bien, tout avait commencé par un matin comme les autres, Severus c'était lever normalement, rien n'aurait pu annoncer ce qui allait arriver, Il s'était habiller, avant de préparer ses cours de la journée.

Puis il était allé prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle.

Il prit sa place comme à son habitude, aux côtés de Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire.

-Bonjour Severus, fit le vieil homme.

Severus grogna quelque chose qui fit rire le vieux directeur.

Le directeur des Serpentard se servit une tasse de café, et un regard pesant, il releva la tête et crois le regard bleu glacial de Ron Weasley.

Le rouquin eu un sourire intérieur, il avait mis une potion dans la tasse de son professeur et il attendait avec impatiente que celui-ci boivent dedans, il jubila lorsqu'il vit la tasse toucher les lèvres du traitre.

Severus était mal à l'aise, le regard du rouge et or ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il pris une gorgée de café, mais avant d'en avoir pu apprécier le goût, il tomba de sa chaise évanouie.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, avant que tout le monde ne se mettent à parler en même temps.

Dumbledore croisa le regard satisfait de Ronald Weasley et se décida à agir.

-Minerva, allait chercher le jeune Malfoy et la petite Ginny Weasley, Pompon, aidez moi à transporter Severus à l'infirmerie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, deux élèves, un professeur, et le directeur attendaient le diagnostique de l'infirmière.

-Bon, fit elle d'une voix inquiète.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur elle avec la même question dans le regard.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a , il semblerai qu'il dorme profondément.

-Il dort, répéta McGonagall d'une voix incrédule.

-Oui et non, fit l'infirmière, ca ressemble un peu a l'effet de la goutte du mort vivant mais je ne reconnais pas la potion ou le sort utilisé, donc je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

Ils furent interrompus par le phœnix dur directeur qui fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème au ministère.

-Quel genre de problème, demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, je vous tiendrais au courant, pour le moment si on vous demande ce qui est arrivé au professeur Snape, dites leur que c'est du à l'effet 'une potion expérimentale.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et le directeur attrapa la queue du phœnix et disparut avec lui.

Il arriva devant le ministre qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi blanc.

-Que ce passe t'il Cornelius ?qui n'avait encore rien vu, en dirai que vous avez vu un revenant.

Le premier ministre lança un regard ou se mêle le soulagement et l'agacement au vieux directeur.

Il s'écarta pour que celui-ci puisse voir pourquoi il l'avait fait venir.

Dumbledore croisa le regard d'un homme qu'il avait penser disparut, et devint aussi blanc que le ministre.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Sirius Black.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Alors vous en penser quoi ?**

**C'est un long chapitre alors je veux de lonnnnnnnnggggggggg commentaires et j'en veux pleins lol.**

**Je ne suis pas sadique j'ai fais exprès de couper la c'est pour vous faire revenir….**

**Aller je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, avec plein de bonne surprise.**

**En avant première, dans le prochain épisode…..**

**Ca y est nos voyageurs retourne dans le présent pour le pire comme le meilleur….**

**Et je vous prévient on approche de la fin ….**

**Aller gros bisouxxxx a tous**

**Lyssa**


	23. Petite mise au point

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste un petit mot, pour vous dire que je suis desolee de mon absence de ces derniers mois.

Y a eu enormemement de changements dans ma vie ( ce qui vous interesse peut etre pas) .

Mais je suis de retour, et je remercie ceux qui continue de me lire, et qui attendent de lire la suite.

Le prochain chapitre devrais etre en ligne en debut de semaine.

Je voulais juste vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonne et ne compte pas le faire, cette histoire est déjà finie depuis longtemps .

Alors continuer de me suivre, et de m'encourager.

Lyssa .L!


	24. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Adieux

**Harry et Hermione regarder le feu qui dansait joyeusement dans la cheminee , c'etait devenu une habitude de se retrouver le soir, afin de parler de tout et de rien.**

**-Tu crois qu'on va leur manqué?**

**-Je pense , oui , en tout cas eux ils vont me manqué , fit elle d'une voix triste.**

**Harry hocha la tete, il n'en revenait tujours pas que c'etait déjà leur derniere soiree en 1977.**

**-Remarque , fit Hermione un petit sourire ironique aux levres, ils ne t'oublirons pas, tu es celui qui a combattu **

**Tu -sais- qui.**

**Harry eu un rire d'auto derision.**

**-Oui que veux tu , on est pas fait pour une vie tranquille.**

**Hermione hocha la tete avec un petit sourire.**

**-Au faite, Sirius est au courant pour nous.**

**-Merde, mais comment?**

**-Il nous a entendu hier soir , fit elle penaude.**

**-Tu pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance? Demanda Harry .**

**Il confirai sa vie a son parrain, mais le sachant refractaire a toute regle il avait un peu peur que la regle "on ne change pas le passe meme pour sauver les gens qu'on aime", lui passé un peu au dessus de la tete.**

**-Je me demande comment je dois prendre cette question, fit une voix froide .**

**Harry se retourna et croisa le regard noir de son parrain.**

**-Siri, fit Harry en reprenant le surnom qu'il lui avait donnait en cinquieme annee.**

**Black se dirigea vers Hermione qu'il embrassa avant de se retourner vers son future filleul.**

**-T'inquiete pas Evan, je me suis moi meme poser la question, James est un frère pour moi et sachant ce qui va arriver, je me suis demande, si je ne devais pas tout lui dire, mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas idiot, changer le destin de James et Lily, pourrais avoir de trop grosse consequences, et je ne peux pas, pas si cela veux dire te perdre ou perdre Hermione.**

**Harry le regarda emu, il ne savait que dire, il avait toujours penser que l'affection de son parrain etait une sorte de transfert qu'il avait fait par rapport a son meilleur ami, il n'etait pas fin psycologue , mais il avait vu la facon que Sirius avait de le traiter comme James.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Fit Harry, en plus je n'aurais pas put modifier ta memoir a nouveau.**

**-A nouveau? Fit Sirius d'une voix glaciale.**

**Harry regarda Harmione qui lui fit le regard" cette fois tu es tout seul".**

**-He bien, le jous ou je me suis rendu a l'infirmerie après la bagarre de Pres au Lards, et bien la bas vous aviez vu quelqe chose que vous n'auriez pas du voir , fit Harry d'une voix rapide.**

**-Et? Fit Sirius avec colere**

**-Et, fit Harry avec une moue desolee, je vous ai modifier la memoire grace a un charme ancient, une sorte de mélange entre le sort confusion et oubliette, ce sort fait correctement, modifie la memoire des personnes en touchant seulement les souvenirs qui ne devrait pas y etre.**

**-Tu n'avais pas le droit, s'exclama Black.**

**-Ha non? Fit Harry d'une voix ferme**

**-Non, c'est comme violer quelqu'un fit Sirius , c'est meme pire.**

**-Tu crois que cela m'a amuse? Demanda Harry avec colere, tu crois que je n'ai pas eu envie de leur dire qui j'etais vraiment? Tu pense que je n'ai pas eu envie de me reconilier avec mon pere en lui disant, et papa t'inquiete je peut pas etre amoureux de lily, c'est ma mere?**

**Harry s'arreta pour reprendre son souffle, c'est yeux brillaient de rage mais aussi de douleurs.**

**-Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de voir mon propre pere s'acharner sur Severus alors que c'est lui qui m'a sauve plus d'une fois?**

**Sirius recula comme si Harry l'avait claque, jamais il n'avait imagine, que son comportement pourrais avoir autant de consequences.**

**-Alors Sirius ne vient pas me dire quelles droits j'ai ou pas fit Harry plus calme, car vous vous avait prit plus de droit que moi.**

**-Je…je …savais pas, fit Sirius en bagayant.**

**Harry eu un sourire ironique.**

**-Tu ne savait pas quoi? Que maltraiter un enfant peut avoir des consequences plus tard?**

**Hermione regada la paleur de son future fiancé et decida d'intervenir.**

**-Harry stop, fit elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.**

**Harry regarda son parrain et sentit une pointe de culpabilite, il n'avait pas voulut le blesser mais , il l'avais mise en colere.**

**-Je suis desole Sirius , je ne voulais..**

**-Non, l'interrompit le rouge et or, tu as bien fait, je me suis comporter comme un Voldomort et je vien de le comprendre, c'est juste que c'est un peu tard.**

**-Non, tu n'es pas comme lui fit Harry, tu es bon, juste un peu extreme dans ta vision des choses, comme tou Gryfondors.**

**Sirius eu un petit sourire.**

**-Je suis desole, je pense qu'on t'a un peu compliquer les chose avec Severus.**

**-Bah fit Harry, je pense que le fit de l'avoir laisser pendant vingts ans seul a esperer n'a pas du arranger les choses.**

**-Harry, fit Hermione, tu devait pas aller rejoinder Sev, il t'attend depuis dix minutes.**

**-Oui tu as raison, on se rejoin demain pour le petit dejeuner.**

**-Oui, on pourras dire en revoir a tout le monde , fit elle.**

**Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, et fit signe a son parrain avant de partir.**

**Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, il y trouva un Severus plonder dans le bouquin qu'il lui avait offert a Noel.**

**-Salut toi, fit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

**-Salut, fit lert argent sans lever les yeux de son livre.**

**Harry s'assaya en souriant, et regarda son future professeur avec tendresse, il adorait le contempler , il pouvait le faire durant des heures.**

**Le someille l'emporta doucement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.**

**Severus ferma son livre et se frotta les yeux, il avait terminer son chapitre, il regarda sa montre et poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant qu'il etait une et demi passer.**

**Un gemissement attire son attention, et il se rappla qu'Evan etait rentre.**

**Et merde, s'exclama t'il, mais qu'est ce que je peut etre stupide.**

**Il se leva et se dirigea vers le rouge et or il, se mit a genoux et regarda le jeune home dormir, une bouffee de trndresse le submergea et il se demanda a nouveau, ce qu'il avait pu faire pour meriter autant de chance, car il se rendait compte que seule la chance avait pu amener quelqu'un comme Evan dans sa vie.**

**-Evan, fit il d'une voix douce.**

**Le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le vert argent lui caressa les cheveux.**

**-Evan, debout.**

**Le rouge et or grogna et ouvrit les yeux.**

**-C'est déjà le matin?fit il grognon.**

**-Non, tu t'es endormi sur le sofa.**

**-Il est qu'elle heure? demanda le survivant.**

**-Presque deux heure.**

**-Hummmm, et moi qui pensait faire des trucs plus interessant pour notre derniere siree, fit harry en grognant.**

**Severus se mordit la levre inferieur, il avait oublier que son petit lion partait le lendemain, rien que d'y penser il se sentait déjà mal.**

**-Tu sais, fit le vert argent, la nuit n'est pas encore fini.**

**Harry le regarda tout a fait reveille a present.**

**-Ha oui? Demanda t'il avec un air coquin.**

**Severus haussa un sourcil amuse.**

**-Je pourrais te le montrait , sit u daignes lever tes jolie fesse de se fauteuille et venir me rejoinder dans notre lit , fit le serpentard.**

**Harry sauta sur ses pieds si rapidement qu'il faillit perdre l'equilibre, il se rua sur le lit et jeta un regard ironique a son amant.**

**-Alors tu viens?**

**Severus secoua la tete, le jeune homme allait lui manqué, Evan etait un mélange de douceur et de puissance qui avait su garder une innocence a pare .**

**-Tu sais, fit Severus en marchant lentement vers lui, la patiente est une vertu.**

**\Le Gryfondor le regarda et fit une moue irrite, qui fit sourire Severus.**

**Le vert argent decida d'oublier qu'evan partait le lendemain et de profiter plainement de cette derniere soiree.**

**-Sev, je suis un lion, et tu sais quoi, chez nous l'impatiente est une qualite, fit Harry avec serieux.**

**Severus haussa un sourcil ce qui fit eclater de rire l'autre homme.**

**-Bon d'accord j'exagere un peu, et je suis un impatien de nature, mais que veux tu? Je n'y pex rien si ton corps me rend dingue.**

**Le regard de Harry s'etait allume d'une lueur si librique qu'elle fit rougir Severus.**

**-Alors tu viens? Fit Harry avec un sourer aguicheur**

**-Tu peux aussi venir me chercher, le provoqua le future maitre en potion.**

**Harry sauta souplement du lit et march avers le Serpentard.**

**-Alors? Fit Harry en s'arretant devant lui le regard brilliant de desir.**

**Severus l'attrappa sauvagement et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait encore embrasser…**

**Le lendemain matin, Hermione se reveille avec la lumiere matinale, elle se frota les yeux et regrada autour d'elle, elle fut surprise de voir Sirius habiller de pied en cape regardant par la fenetre.**

**-Bonjour, fit elle d'une voix douce.**

**-Bonjour, fit Sirius en se retournant.**

**Hermione le rejoignit et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**Sirius la regarda, et il fut surprise de voir a quell point la jeune femme pouvait etre belle, meme au reveille le cheveux enmmeler.**

**-Qu'elle heure est il? Demada t'elle**

**-Sept heure, fit Sirius d'une voix crispe.**

**Hermione le remarqua mais ne dit rien, que pouvait elle lui dire? Il savait qu'elle ne partait pas par choix mais parcqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.**

**-Allons manger, fit elle, Harry va pas tarder et je veux etre avec lui pour dire en revoir a Jame , Lily et Remus.**

**-Viens, fit Sirius simplement.**

**Ils marcherent dans un silence pesant, Hermione savait que c'estait peut etre la derniere fois qu'elle voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait, et Sirius savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre dix sept ans pour revoir la jeune femme a nouveau, et cela leurs fesait peur a tout les deux.**

**C'etait tellement rageant pour eux de s'aimer mais d'apartenir a de temps different, mais chacun d'eux etait sur de leur amour, pour eux rien ne porrais les separait vraiment.**

**Ce fut pour eux un soulagment d'arriver a la grande sale, ils y entrerent et allerent rejoinder James et Remus qui discuter a la table des rouges et ors.**

**Harry n'avait pas dormi cette nuit la, après avoir fait l'amour avec Severus, il avait regarder celui ci dormir, repensant aux merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait de ce voyage.**

**Depuis le debut de cette annee, il ne haissait plus Severus , il avait meme appris a respecter l'homme pour e qu'ils faisait.**

**Il se rapplait meme du jour ou il avait commencer a regarder son professeur d'un autre oeuil.**

**Celui-ci etait rentrer aux aurore au Quartier general, il revenait d'une reunion qui lui avait ete particuliairement douloureuse, Voldemort avait voulut qu'il lui amene le garcon, Severus avait beau lui expliquer que c'etait impossible car Harry ne restait jamais seul, cela n'avait guere plus au Seigneur des Tenebres.**

**Il l'avait soumis au doloris pendant plus d'une heure.**

**Harry avait vecu la scene en direct, a travers son lien avec l'assasin de ses parents.**

**Il s'etait reveiller en nage et une boule au ventre, il ne voulais pas perdre quelqu'un pas encore.**

**Il l'avait donc attendu son professeur dans le salon, avec la trousse de premier secours, ainsi que du the chaud.**

**Severus etait entrer et l'avait regarder.**

**-Vous avait tout vu je suppose, avait il dit d'une voix froide mais sans haine.**

**-Oui, il etait trop en colere, je n'ai pas pu empecher la connexion a cent pour cent.**

**Severus hocha la tete et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.**

**Harry s'etait approcher et avait commencer a soigner les blessure de l'homme en silence.**

**-Pourquoi faites vous cela Potter? Avait il demander avec curiosite.**

**-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vu que c'est a cause de moi, lui avait il repondu sans reflechir.**

**Severus l'avait repossue brusquement avant de l'empogne pour pas qu'il tombe.**

**-Ecoutez moi bien Potter je ne le dirait pas deux fois, avait il dit enerve, rien n'est de votre faute, tout ca arrive a cause du Seigneur des Tenebres, c'est lui qui prend les decisions de tuer pas vous.**

**-Oui mais remarquez que ce sont les gens qui me protegent ou qui me sont proche qui en souffrent fit Harry en se degageant.**

**-Vous voulez parler du clebbard?**

**-Sirius, il s'applait Sirius, et oui entre autre, mais je parlait aussi de vous.**

**Severus l'avait regarder surpris, cela avait a peine durait quelque seconde mais il avait pu voir l'homme en dessous de la carapace de fer, au bien sur cela n'avait en rien ameliorer leur rapport l'un enver l'autre mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.**

**Harry revin au presentet reveille son petit ami.**

**-Sev, c'est l'heure je dois y aller.**

**-Deja? Fit le vert argent en se levant.**

**-Oui, je veux dire en revoir a Lily et a James fit il d'une voix douce.**

**-Ok, fit Severus d'une voix etrangle, vas y .**

**Harry le regarda les larmes aux yeux, et se precipta dans les bras du vert argent.**

**-Sev , serts moi fort je t'en pris, lui demanda t'il les larmes aux yeux.**

**Le future maitre des potions le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**-Vas-y maintenant , fit Severus en le lachant, si non je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir.**

**Harry hocha la tete et essuya ses yeux, il se dirigea vers la sortie, arriver a la porte il se retourna une derniere fois.**

**-Sev fait attention a toi, et a lily, ne laisse personne se mettre entre ous , l'amitier est quelque chose de precieux.**

**Severus hocha la tete.**

**-Une derniere chose, fit Harry, je t'aime , ne l'oublie jamais, je reviendrais je t'en fait la promesse.**

**Harry sorti sans plus se retourner, son coeur saignait , la douleur de laisse Severus sachant ce qu'il allait en duree, etait bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait eu a traverse jsuque la.**

**Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, le regrd vide.**

**Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Hermione et son parrain assi aux cote de James et Remus, il se dirigea vers eux un faux sourire aux levres.**

**-Salut , fit il .**

**-Evan, fit Hermione en le regardant, je t'attendais.**

**Harry hocha la tete et s'assaya.**

**-Ou est lily?**

**-Je suis la,fit une voix essouffle.**

**Harry leva les yeux vers sa mere qui semblait il s'etait reveiller en retard.**

**-He bah alors Louloutte, fit Sirius amuse, jamais encore la rouquine n'avait ete en retard.**

**-Sirius c'es pas moment, fit la rouquine, Evan ,mione, le directeur vous demande.**

**Harry et Hermioe se regarderent, c'etait le moment, ils devaient faire leurs adieux et repartir .**

**-Ok, fit Harry, ecoutez moi, on voulez vous remercier tout les quatres de nous avoir aider quand on est arrive, mais la on doit rentrer chez nous.**

**-Chez vous ? fit James sans comprendre**

**-Oui, fit Hermione les armes aux yeux, mais on se reverra fit elle en regardant Sirius.**

**Ils se leverent tous et sortirent de la salle d'un commun accord.**

**-Il se regarderent tous, les jumaux avait prit leur place si facilement dans leur groupe, qu'ils avaient un peu l'impression de les avoir toujours connu.**

**-Evan fait attention a toi, fit lily en le serrant dans ses bras.**

**-Promis, fit Harry.**

**Hermione serra lily a son tour et james et Remus l'embrasserent.**

**-Faites attentions a vous deux ,fit James.**

**Ils hocherent la tete.**

**-Je vous accompagne, fit Sirius d'une voix brusque.**

**Ce fut dans un silence pesant qu'ils se rendirent dans le bureau du Directeur qui les attandait devant la gargouille.**

**-Venez mes enfant,fit il d'une voix douce.**

**-Professeur, fit Harry**

**-Oui?**

**-Surveiller Severus pour moi, je veux dire qu'il n'arrete pas de manger et tout.**

**-Je te le promet Harry.**

**-Professeur , fit Hermioe, on voulaient aussi vous remercier pour l'aide et la confiance que vous nous avait accorder.**

**-Vous n'avez pas a le faire, nous poursuivons le meme but, vous etes lespoir qui donne un sens a l'Ordre du Phoenix.**

**-Au faite nos resultat? Fit Hermione avec pragmatisme **

**-Compterons en 1997, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.**

**Harry et Sirius eurent un leger rire, Hermione ne changerai jamais.**

**-Bien, fit la jeune femme sans faire attention a la reaction de son meilleur ami et petit ami.**

**-Vous etes pres? Demanda lle vieil homme**

**Hermione et Harry hocha a tete, elle croisa une derniere fois le regard de Sirius , et celui ci hocha la tete, elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit il savait.**

**-Allons y , fit Albus, en meme temps.**

**Ils jeterent a nouveau les sort qui avait ouvers la breche, un tourbillions les engloutirent, harry serra la main d'hermione, t6out s'arrete aussi vite que cela avait commencer.**

**Il regarderent autour d'eux, lorsqu'une voix amuse se fit entendre.**

**-Je vous attendais, dit le directeur en souriant.**

_**Et voila une fin de chapitre comme je les aime !**_

_**Qu'en dites vous?**_

_**Ce chapitre vous a plus?**_

_**Il a etait horriblement difficile a ecrire.**_

_**J'espere qu'il vous aura plus et je suis impatiente de voir vos commentaries.**_

_**A bientot pour la suite.**_

_**Lyssa.L**_


End file.
